Walk Through the Fire
by The Elemental
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* A Hotaru/Duo fic. Strange dreams plauge both the God of Death and the Goddess of Destruction, and a strange song haunts them. A fic w/ a TWIST!
1. Shattered Dreams...

Okies, this'll just be a short fic, probably three chapters. I've already got it worked out in my head, I just need the motivation to type it out. (R&R PLEASE!) This was just inspired by the Buffy musical…kinda. All right, I loved the final song, "Walk Through the Fire", or whatever it was called. I realized it really fit a lot of characters well. Add this to my wish to do a Hotaru/Duo fic, and here you go. This is going to turn out completely different then what you'd expect, and as a warning, I'm not making this a romance fic. Sorry H&H fans. I'll probably edit the song lyrics *slightly* but nothing monumental.

I also have the characters a little darker than some people would like. My personal take on this is that a) with her memories returned and considering her past, Hotaru would be a lot like her former self, and take after Setsuna and b) after all the wars and his complete lack of a relationship with Heero (in this fic Duo likes Heero but doesn't know if Heero feels the same, but it's never mentioned save maybe a slight hint in ONE sentence) his past would eventually take it's toll on his mind. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE ANGSTY HOWEVER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 

.

Wow, that's one long Author's Note.

Oh, yeah. Me no own. Don't know who do own. They be smarter than me though. They get paid to write stories. I not.

Peace Love and Anarchy

~The Elemental

Please review!

Some mild swearing. PG 13

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter one:

Shattered Dreams

Groaning as a shaft of sunlight pierced the heavy brocade of her curtains, Hotaru sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Checking the clock at her bedside, she groaned. 6:45 am. On a Sunday. There had to be a law against waking up that early, somewhere. But she got up and dressed, sleep simply wasn't an option anymore.

The dreams had been haunting her for some time now, a month or two she figured. She'd always wake up covered in a cold sweat, knowing _something_ was wrong, but she could never remember what. She would wake with fuzzy after-images from the dream that could have been anything, and the feeling that something important would happen soon. And it wasn't anything good.

Combing her shoulder length hair, she tried to remember what the dream had been about, but as always, nothing came to mind. Sighing, she set her brush down and clasped a Fluorite and Amethyst necklace, a gift from Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna around her neck. She stared at the figure in her mirror.

She'd had one more growth spurt since the fight with Galaxia, and now looked to be perhaps thirteen or fourteen, looking much as she had before she'd died and been reborn. She really wasn't sure how old she was. She was only three if you were counting from when she had been reborn, and was fifteen if you were going from when she lived with her father…

Hotaru quickly shoved the memory into the core of her mind with all the memories of her past, and of Saturn's. Her father had died not that long ago, and she still hurt from the memory. _ I'd best take a page from Setsuna's book. Everything is placed behind that mental wall. I only see it when I need it._ The Guardian of time had taught Hotaru how to create mental blocks not a year ago, when the memories of her past lives were wrecking havoc on her mind.The Senshi of Time and the Senshi of Destruction were 'unique' in that particular way. They alone possessed complete memories of their former lives. Pluto because she had never been reborn, and Saturn because her sprit had granted her the full knowledge she would need to wield the Silence Gliave. Though both tried their best to keep their memories away from their 'normal' lives, it still caused them to be rather cold and withdrawn.

Sighing and summoning a smile, Hotaru banished the dream to the back of her mind. Tugging on her shirt, she stepped out of the room. She climbed downstairs in a pair of tight black jeans and a dark purple turtleneck, with Fluorite earrings completing her ensemble. 

Popping her head into the study, she found Setsuna curled up in her favorite chair, reading a book.

"I thought I'd find you here." It was a little known fact that the Guardian of Time never slept. Hotaru knew it, as did Michiru and Haruka.

"You're up early." Setsuna dog-eared her page.

"I couldn't sleep. Whatch'a reading?"

"What am I reading. And it's Dante's Divine Comedy."

"Good book. A little too heavy for morning reading for me though." Hotaru headed for the bookshelves and after much debate, pulled out a thin volume. Curling up in a chair across from her foster mother, Hotaru fell into the book.

It really didn't matter what she was reading. Truthfully, if you had asked, she wouldn't have been able to answer you. She was reading for the sake of reading, just something to pass the time away.

Hours passed, both Senshi enjoying the comfortable silence that had become the norm for them. Hotaru was finishing the final chapter of her book when Michiru stuck her head into the room.

"You're both up already! Well, would you like some breakfast before Haruka eats it all?"

They accepted the invitation and headed towards the kitchen, where the smell of bacon assaulted their senses.

"Bacon?"

"Haruka's cooking. She brought it back from her tour in Canada last month. She keeps telling me that we'll love it but I'm not too sure…"

"Considering some of the other foods she's said we'll 'love', I tend to agree with you…"

"Only one way to find out."

"Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru! Come and try this out! The Canadian that sold it to me called it 'pemale (sp?) bacon'."

"Just a little bit."

"I'll try a small bite."

"I'll just have some off your plate…"

"You people have no sense of adventure."

********

Duo paced.

And paced.

And paced.

__

Six Seven Eight. Turn. One Two Three Four—

"Would you please stop that! You ought to get some sleep, we leave in a few hours and you've been up for the last two days solid." Quatre positively _glared_ from his position on the couch.

"Besides. None of us can sleep with you thumping around like that."

"Sorry Q-Man." Duo didn't bother to try to explain that sleep simply wasn't possible anymore. The reason sounded ridiculous to even his ears._ Face it Duo, you're afraid of nightmares. They'd all just laugh at you…Well Wufei would. Heero would just glare, then ask about it when we're alone, and Trowa would just **look** at me, like I've grown a second head. Poor Quatre would try to help me figure it out, but it wouldn't help._ His main problem was the fact that he didn't know _what_ about the dream scared him. It'd taken him almost a month before he could remember anything about it, and almost another month to make sense of it. But now, every dream came with the same feeling of something closing in, a pressure on his chest that left him cold and covered in sweat the moment he woke up, like something important was going to happen, something—

Shaking his head, Duo sat down, leaning his back on the couch and propping his head on his knees. He couldn't sleep. He'd only end up dreaming, but still—

Explosions. That was the main focus of the dream. Everything he saw was colored from the fires that surrounded him. He saw their Gundams self-detonate after the final battle a year ago. He saw colonies he didn't recognize explode from some unknown force. Mobile suits fighting and exploding, with the final shrieks of their pilots ringing in his ears. Bodies everywhere, and a woman's voice over everything, speaking something that Duo could hear, but never understand, though he _knew_ she was speaking in English.

He wasn't sure when he slipped from the memories into the dream, but suddenly Duo was _there_ watching everything be destroyed all over again. 

It seemed clearer now, more real. He was _there_, listening to screams and explosions and _laughter?_ That was new, and Duo focused on it. A cold sound, absolutely filled with hate. Duo shuddered, somehow the voice seemed familiar…He had heard it somewhere before…The laughter stopped and the voice spoke. Immediately Dou _knew_. It was the voice that had haunted all of his dreams, and now he could make out exactly _what_ it was saying. Duo shuddered again…

"We, the members of the TRUE New World Government declare ourselves the rightful rulers of the Earth and Colonies alike. We would like to inform you, our citizens, of the true threats to OUR peace. We have issued warrants for the following members who have been tried for treason and found guilty…"

Duo floated in shock at the carnage around him, unbelieving as this woman rattled off the names of every governmental leader, including the newly elected president and—

"Relina? No way! This dream is seriously F*cked up! I'm—

"And the largest threat to our safety are the five former Gundam pilots! To prevent their continued threat, we have targeted the L7 Colony. If all five pilots do not surrender in the next twelve hours, the colony will be destroyed with everyone in it! Please remember that we do this to protect…"

Duo stared in open shock. "Ok, that's it. I want out of this dream. Now. Not cool, not cool at all. Lets just wake the little Shinigami up and LEAVE ME ALONE! Damn!" Duo watched as the scenes shifted and the woman's voice faded away. Now he watched as five mobile suits…new version Taurus' by the look of it. Immediately he knew it was them…him and the other pilots. He didn't know _how_ he knew, he just did. 

They were approaching large resource satellite. One that seemed to be armed to the teeth, odd since they were supposed to have completely disarmed all space colonies and satellites.

Duo watched the battle. Thousands of suits seemed to pour from hatches that were hidden on the satellite until now. For some reason, Duo could hear the radio transmissions of his friends, and of himself…_weird. Very, very weird._

"This is going to be one hell of a fight!"

"It's worse than we thought! I recognize these flight patterns! These are Mobile Dolls!"

"Shit!"

"What!?"

"Damn it!"

"They're using the Zero system as well! I don't think we can win this one guys!"

"You said it before Quatre, we're good at these loosing battles!"

"Lets do it!"

Duo watched as the five pilots began the fight…First it looked good…. Then they were holding their own…but soon…they began to fall.

The dream Duo's Taurus suit was surrounded. He would destroy one doll when two more would take its place.

Duo watched in horror as Wufei's Taurus exploded, taking the five surrounding Mobile Dolls with it.

"Wufei! Nooooooo!"

"Quatre behind you!" Duo turned to watch Trowa physically push Quatre's Suit out of the way as a Doll rammed through the space where Quatre had once been. Right through Trowa.

Duo watched the explosion in shock. _ Ok I really want to wake up now, this is just a dream, please let me wake up now…_

"Trowa!"

"NO TROWA!"

"We have to regroup!"

"Heero, I'm running blind! They've destroyed my scanners! I can't even *crash* see you!"

"We're doing this all wrong! We have to destroy the ship! Heero, get Duo out of there! I'm scanning the satellite!"

Moments that seemed like hours passed until

"I've got it! There's a fuel line that *crash* runs directly under the framework of the ship! If we can rupture it…"

"It'll explode! Where is it Quatre!"

Duo stared agape…Would this work?

The dream Duo destroyed the last of his surrounding Dolls with Heero's help and they set off towards Quatre. More Mobile Dolls were being released from their hangers. It was now or never.

"Follow my lead! And don't let the Dolls near us!"

Duo watched as they emptied their last of their ammunition into the satellite. It was no use. A few seconds later another explosion rocked the skies.

"Duo!"

"NO!"

Duo stared. _So this is what it's like to watch yourself die_._ I want to wake up now…Please?_ His silent question went unheard.

"Keep firing!"

"It's no use Heero! The shielding's too thick for bullets and we don't have anything stronger! I'm going in!"

Quatre sped towards the satellite as fast as he could push his suit to go.

"Quatre!"

"Bullets won't do it, but the explosion of an MS _will_ work. Clear out Heero! I—

Another explosion.

"Damnit Quatre!" Heero sped towards the satellites one weak spot, weaving through the hundreds of Dolls that were focused on him. _Just keep dodging. Weave through them, stay alive for a few more seconds. They won't win. I won't let them win! Just a few—_

"...No…NO!" Duo moaned. It wasn't right. He was so close! This dream was too much… too much. He just wanted to curl up and die. He had to remember it was just a dream, only a –

Duo shot up, shaking. Everyone else was still asleep.

"I knew I should have stayed awake." Walking quietly, he creeped into the other rooms, checking that everyone was still alive. Re-affirming that it was just a dream. Just a dream.

Coming back into the living room of the safehouse, the preventor removed his jacket and covered a shivering Quatre.

It was cold in here. He fire had gone out in the night, and there was no heating. Kneeling down in front of the hearth, Duo soon had a roaring fire.

Staring into it, the images of death and destruction from the dream seemed to dance in the flames. He shivered and moved closer, but it did little to ease his cold.

Unintentionally, Duo raised a hand towards the fire. He knew he should feel _something,_ but the dreams had begun to take their toil on the pilot. For the life of him, he felt nothing.

A tune, a song from something began to whisper in his mind…. With a start Duo realized that it was from the dream. Something that was hidden underneath the screams and explosions. For the first time Duo could hear it clearly.

**__**

I touch the fire and it freezes me

**__**

I look into it and it's black

**__**

Why can't I feel

**__**

My skin should crack and peel

**__**

I want the fire back

"Duo? Want some breakfast?"

"Sure buddy." Pulling his hand down, Duo stood and followed Quatre into the kitchen.

"I got a message from Sally. Our fire's been confirmed. They've got a fully armed satellite and probably some Mobile Suits. We're expecting them to declare war within the next 24 hours. We'll be on route to the satellite in two hours. We have to destroy it before they start; it's our only chance. It appears they're planning on attacking the colonies. Sally's got some New Taurus' for us. We have to stop them." Quatre set a plate of French toast in front of Duo and sat across from him with a mug of coffee. 

__

New Taurus'? War? Attacking the colonies? That's too many coincidences…But it's just a dream! Nothing more… Unless…

"Quatre, what's the closest colony to the satellite?"

"The L7 Colony, why?"

"No reason…Just curious I guess…"

It couldn't have been just a dream…. Somehow, Duo had been sent a premonition….

And there wasn't a thing he could do to prevent it.

************


	2. Death is Never an End...

Ok. I've had the next two chapters written the day I received my first five reviews. I was running on sheer happiness! You really like this! Happy!Happy!Happy! Then I went to post them and found 2 things. 1) I'd gotten two more reviews! HAPPY! HAPPY!HAPPY! 2) I couldn't upload! Noooooooooooooooooo!

After sending an E-mail off to support and begging in my stats screen, the bug was fixed today so you now have more chapters! I've also decided to let it grow a little longer. (It's still no epic.) Because I want to be able to keep posting regularly, and I wanted to keep my chapters manageable. 

PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you have already! I want to know if something is too confusing or if you think something should be changed. I really want your opinion on this, please give it. (Also, the more reviews I get, the happier I am. The happier I am, the faster I type. *Hint. Hint.* 

Oh yeah. I don't own.

Sue me for writing and receive the following:

The complete Vampire Princess Miyu TV collection,

20 odd anime cd's and

1 annoying little brother Mua-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!!!!!!!!!

Peace Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

BTW. Check out the Buffy musical. Even if you hate Buffy, It's worth it. Trust me.

Walk Through the Fire.

Chapter 2: 

Death is Never an End

Sitting on a bench, Hotaru watched the children play in the small park in front of her. She yawned.

__

That walk tired me out more than I thought. Of course it's probably due in part to my entire lack of sleep…She quickly shoved the thought aside. _Don't worry now, just relax. The children are playing, focus on that…_

They tossed their ball back and forth, not noticing the smaller child staring at them from behind the slide. Hotaru noticed though. _His eyes are so dark…I wonder what he's doing…?_

The child crept up to the group, who continued their fun, oblivious.

Oblivious that is until the child stabbed another with the pencil he had kept hidden in his hands.

The boy stared in shock as blood seeped through his jacket from the pencil protruding through his arm. Horrified as his brown eyes met eyes not much younger than his own, but so much darker, and filled with hate.

"You'll never take my books again. This'll teach you." The words were so cruel. The small boy ran off, disappearing into the trees bordering the park.

The silence broken, it still took a few seconds for everyone to fully comprehend…and react.

Mass screaming ensued. (Come on, they're kids all of maybe seven? Eight? They've just seen a six year old stick a pencil through their friend's arm. I'd scream too.)

Hotaru immediately leapt into action.

Well, she stood and walked over to help._ I've never been the leaping type anyway._ A quick assessment of the wound told he all she needed to know.

If you had walked passed the park, not two minutes later, you wouldn't have believed anything had happened there. That is unless you stopped and listened to the children's whispers. Of the boy nobody liked stabbing Robin with a pencil. And of the strange pale girl, who made his wound heal with some strange purple light. And how the same pale girl closed her eyes and cried, then ran as fast as she could towards the Ahikiabarha district…

******

"We'll be there soon. Have you boy's got any questions?" Sally Po stood in the doorframe of their small shuttle in the green and tan Preventor uniform all of the former Gundam pilots were familiar with. You tended to be, if you wore it almost non-stop.

"Just one Sally. Has the faction made any new moves yet?"

"None Duo. I think they're ready, they're just waiting for something. God knows what. You boys clear on the mission?"

"Destroy the satellite whatever the cost. Get out alive. Minimize potential damage to the colonies. We've got it." Heero's monotone voice carried from his position in the cockpit.

"Good. I—

"There's an incoming broadcast covering all frequencies." Quatre's voice tightened. "It's originating from satellite." No one bothered to ask which one.

"Play it."

__

"Attention all inhabitants of the Earth and Colonies. We, the members of the TRUE New World Government declare ourselves the rightful rulers of the Earth and Colonies alike. We would like to inform you, our citizens, of the true threats to OUR peace. We have issued warrants for the following members who have been tried for treason and found guilty…"

Duo grimaced._ And so it begins. _

********

Hotaru ran all the way home, tears blinding her.

She'd only intended to look at his wound, take him to the hospital. Ami's mother worked at the hospital not far from the park. But the child's tears…What did they call him? Robin, that was it. He was so scared and confused, Hotaru couldn't help herself. She'd healed the wound.

She had figured out _why _the other boy had done what he did, from listening to the frightened whispers of the other children. Seemed like no one liked him. That this Robin had stolen the boy's books just yesterday. And had thrown them into a fountain. Everyone teased the boy for being different. _I can relate to that…. Still…_

No one deserved this.

She had healed the boy's wound, dried his tears…but then.

One small flashback. A small piece of her reoccurring nightmare. But it was enough. The dream hit her like a thousand-pound weight. Everything in it assaulted her mind. And everything it implied tore at her very heart.

She couldn't believe she had managed to run the entire way home without fainting, but she was running on adrenaline and sheer terror. It was enough to strengthen even her weak heart, for a while. Hotaru collapsed on her bed, panting from the exertion. The memory returned.

She watched Saturn, fighting some unknown enemy with the other scouts. A huge Yoma that seemed to have been designed to destroy. Shaped like a bull with a human torso, it was easily ten times larger then the scouts, yet they fought it, holding their own.

They might have won, but they could not see the entire battle, unlike Hotaru, who seemed to be floating somewhere above it all. She could see everything.

She watched as a man clothed in some form of tunic and leggings approach the scouts from behind. Watched as he chanted some strange incantation, calling forth his attack.

Watched as the Senshi fell.

He laughed. They were pitiful, he said. They were going to be defeated by his construct. Laughed as they struggled to get up, to watch both enemies at the same time. The Inners combined their attacks as a last ditch effort to destroy the monster. Their attacks melded into one and hit the demon head on, obliterating it.

Still the man laughed. There were more where that had come from. It was only a construct. Still, he decided he would kill the famous Sailor Senshi himself. It would be _fun._

Hotaru shivered. His voice was so cold….

The man shifted, and began to grow. Soon his shape was lost as he became a glowing black and red field of energy.

"I'll kill you all."

Hotaru gasped. She heard him speak. That only happened when…

"I've fallen asleep."

The battle raged on.

One by one, the Senshi fell. It was obvious that they could not defeat the Yoma, this monstrosity…

"Mercury! Venus! NOOO!" Sailor moon ran to the side of her fallen comrades, friends. Their crimson blood staining the sidewalk beneath them.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends." She summoned the Moon Tier

She began her attack. "Starlight…"

__

Can this work?

Jupiter fell, her thunderbolts reflected back at her at a thousand times the strength. Her eyes stayed open, unseeing.

Wincing, Sailor Moon continued. "Honeymoon…"

__

What does all this mean?

Mars, Neptune and Uranus collapsed, protecting their princess from a bolt of black energy that ripped through them as though they were paper dolls. Only Pluto, Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen remained to protect the princess.

Tears coursed down her cheeks, leaving distinct trails through the blood and dirt. "Therapy…"

__

They're all dying! I've got to help them. But—

A single blast took Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru from their protective circle.

Eyes closed now. Hurt can come later. Grief comes later. "Kiss!"

__

It's only a dream!

The purest of lights struck the Yoma, blowing a hole straight through it. It collapsed.

Hotaru looked up, tear tracks still wet on her cheeks. The wonder in her voice was enough to tell her that she'd expected them all to die. "They did it."

The creature stirred, then reformed into its former self. Hotaru and the remaining scouts watched in horror as the hole in it's gut filled.

__

No.

It's just a dream. Just a dream…

The Yoma roared and smashed through Saturn's Silence Wall that surrounded the scouts. 

Hotaru watched, horrified as the creature caught Pluto's Dead Scream and threw it back at her. Pluto's screams filled the air for a second of eternity, then the Senshi of Time, and Hotaru's closest thing to a mother, fell, emerald hair creating a halo of green around her head.

__

I want to wake up now. Please? Anyone?

The Yoma smashed Saturn, sending her crashing through a wall.

__

So this is what it feels like to watch yourself die. This is the first time I've witnessed my own death…I'd rather have not known….

Can I wake up now?

No one answered, not that she expected anyone to.

It picked up Sailor Moon, shaking her like a rag doll, sending surge after surge of electrical energy through her body.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer. The famous Sailor Moon, dead at the hands of me, Vjara!"

Hotaru shuddered violently. That voice was so cold!

Saturn crawled out of the wreckage and once again summoned her Silence Glaive.

"I won't allow you to harm the princess! Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The creature screamed in agony, and for one brief moment, a jewel appeared on its forehead, or whatever semblance of one the thing had.

Hotaru immediately knew _somehow_ that that jewel was the source of the Yoma's power. Apparently, Saturn knew it too.

Leaping, Saturn brought her Glaive crashing down on the center of the beast, but a split second after the jewel had disappeared into its murky depths again.

Both watched in horror as the demon tore the Glaive from her grasp, and used it to impale Saturn straight through the stomach. She had enough time to realize what had happened only to find the Glaive ripped from her body and to her horror, used to impale the unconscious Sailor moon.

Saturn fell.

__

No!

"NO! NOOOOO!!! This isn't right! It's just a dream! But why does it hurt so much? Why is everyone I care about dying! Why—

Hotaru shot up, covered in sweat and shivering. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Don't think about it. Don't focus on anything. It's cold in here. Build a fire. Focus of the fire, firefly._

A few minutes later a fire roared in her hearth._ Why does it hurt so much? They're still here…Still alive…It was just a dream. But still_…

__

Why me? Rei's the one with visions. Pluto knows the future…. Why am I having this nightmare? Is it a prophecy? A warning? Why do I have to see this?

Pieces of the dream flashed through her mind and danced in the fire.

__

Why do I feel so empty?

Raising her hands to the fire to warm them, she frowned when it seemed to make no difference. Moving her hands closer and closer to the flames, she suddenly pulled them back, giving up. 

__

Why am I co cold?

She began to hum, then sing a strangely familiar song she simply couldn't place. Couldn't place until she realized it had been in her dream, hidden behind the screams and shouted attacks.

Unbelievably beautiful.

And strangely chilling.

**__**

I touch the fire and it freezes me

**__**

I look into it and it's black

**__**

Why can't I feel

**__**

My skin should crack and peel

**__**

I want the fire back

************

"They're using the Zero system! I don't think we can win this one!"

"You said it before Quatre, we're good at these loosing battles!"

"Lets do it!"

__

Everything's the same. The dolls, the satellite, us. Everything. It's too much. We won't be able to stop them, unless… Duo shot down two more Dolls that were headed to Wufei's Taurus._ Not on my watch!_ _I've got to stop the satellite now!_

"Guy's we're doing this all wrong! They're dolls; we've got to destroy that satellite! Quatre, can you pick up anything on your scanners? Weak integrity, *crash* exposed fuel lines, anything?"

"I'll check Duo."

"Let's regroup. Wufei! Behind you!" Wufei shifted in time to see a Taurus sneaking up behind him. He turned to face the enemy when it exploded.

"DUO! I would have handled that!"

"You're welcome."

"Kisama!"

"I've got a lock on something! There's a fuel line that runs throughout the *crash* ship. It's only under a few feet of plating and no shielding here." The target appeared on the screen of the five Taurus'. "If we can rupture that line…"

"It'll explode! But can we get near it with all these *crash* Dolls after us?"

"Trowa and Wufei, you'll handle the dolls. Don't worry about destroying all of them, just keep them off our backs. Me, Heero and Duo will attack the satellite with all we've got. Let's go!"

"Roger that."

"Got it."

The suits blasted off to their positions and Duo waited, patiently. If the fuel line didn't rupture with the three of them firing…_Happy thoughts. Don't worry about it unless the time comes. Happy thoughts. Keep firing._

A voice crackled over their coms. It was that damned woman! A voice like ice and a laugh that could make you shudder in horror. Duo grimaced. The voice was also completely insane.

"Attention Gundam pilots. We know it is the five Gundam pilots who are attacking us. You will be destroyed. Your only course of action is to surrender to Our mercy. If you continue to attack us, We will be forced to destroy a colony in retaliation. We will destroy you. Surrender."

"Well, THAT was cheerful."

"DUO!"

"We've got to stop the satellite. It's charging its main beam cannon."

"We've been shot at with worse."

"Its target is the L7 colony." Heero's voice was just as emotionless as always, but Duo thought he heard something…tighten? He let it slide.

"If they destroy the colony—

"They're not going to Trowa my man."

"Duo the plan's not working! Our ammo's almost out and we're nowhere closer to destroying the satellite! I don't—

Kicking on his thrusters, Duo began to weave through the dolls ahead of him, approaching the satellite at top speed.

"DUO! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get back here, you'll be killed!

"Sorry Heero. Bullets won't do it, but the explosion of an MS _will_ work. Clear out you guys!"

"Duo!"

"Damnit Duo! Don't do this!"

"You have enough honor, don't destroy yourself for our sakes!"

"Me? Honor? Thanks Wufei…And I have to. It's our mission to save the colonies, remember? They'll destroy L7 if I don't. Trust me…. This is infinitely better than our other option….

"What other option! Duo answer me!"

"Duo don't do this. Please."

"Sorry Heero…I…I've got to…"

"DUO!!!!!"

They continued to yell. Duo ignored them, switching his Video link to audio only. He couldn't face the others. _Please forgive me. I couldn't save you the first time. I promise to save you now. Even if it means my death. A fitting end to the Shinigami, death by death._

The woman once again began to speak over the coms as Duo dodged through the thousand or more Mobile Dolls that stood in his way.

"We will not be defeated. We have targeted the L7 and if you do not surrender in one minute, We will destroy the colony." She laughed, and Duo allowed himself to shudder; no one could see him now.

__

Thirty seconds and I'll be there. Twenty five…Keep dodging, you can't die yet...keep moving. The Dolls he destroyed left him within a constant circle of smoke, fire and debris. More of the haunting song seemed to float into his mind…somehow fitting the morbid deathwalk. A second verse, companion to the first in his dream.

**__**

Now through the smoke she calls to me

"You can't possibly win!"

**__**

To make my way across the flame

"Surrender!"

**__**

To save the day, I'll maybe melt away

"DUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

**__**

I guess it's all the same

It was their deaths or mine. I am the Shinigami, after all.

Please, all of you, forgive me…

Quatre…

Trowa…

Wufei…

Heero…

I'm sorry it had to end like this.

One final explosion tore through the night…

"DUOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

********

Heh-hehehehehe! I'm bad, aren't I? But no worries, head on to the next chapter, It went up right after this one!

Please R&R!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom and the Wind of Insanity

~The Elemental.

__


	3. Second Verse...

Same disclaimers as before. Please Review, it'd mean the world to me! Thanks!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental!

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter Three:

Second Verse.

"Everyone! Circle around it! We have to keep it away from Ahikiabara district! It'd destroy everything!"

"Right! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The Outers, fully transformed (A/N I can't spell Henshined or whatever…Gomen. :P ) ran up to the scene. All were shocked at what they found, save Saturn. Even the unflappable Pluto looked ill at ease. 

"Princess! What happened?" 

"Are you all right?"

They rushed to Sailor Moon's side and faced the Yoma that had appeared. Shaped like a bull, it had a human torso. A monstrosity.

"I don't know! We were just heading to the Temple when this Yoma appeared!…"

Saturn looked at the carnage. It was exactly the same as her nightmare. Right down to who stood where. But this time, she was forewarned. 

"… and It just reflects our attacks! We can't hurt it!"

"Yes you can."

Everyone turned to face the smallest scout. _How could she…?_

"The Inners must combine their attacks. That will destroy the Yoma. But keep your guard up. It's not our true enemy."

"How..?"

"Who…?

"Just do it! We haven't much time!"

"Right." The four Inners nodded and summoned their attacks.

"Mars…"

"Jupiter…"

"Venus…"

"Mercury…"

Their attacks merged into one and headed to the Yoma's middle.

"Flame Sniper!"

"Oak Evolution!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

There was a hushed moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity, but when it ended the Yoma disintegrated into a thousand pieces.

"We did it!" The relief was evident on everyone's faces.

"But who sent it? A new enemy?"

"Yes. Please, don't loose focus. He is nearby."

"Who?" Jupiter slammed her fist into her palm.

"Our new enemy?" Mercury was frantically processing data into her mini computer.

"How do you know all of this Saturn? Even I was caught unknowing…?" Pluto looked down into the eyes of the small girl, surprised when Saturn would not meet her gaze.

"I can't say. Our enemy's name is—"

"Vjara. Pleased to meet you, Sailor Senshi…"

Everyone turned to face a strange looking man dressed in black leggings and a tunic. His voice was like ice and seethed with hatred.

"What do you want?" Uranus stepped forward. No one noticed Saturn call forth her Glaive. She already knew how to deal with the Yoma. This time, she wouldn't give him the chance to attack.

"I simply want complete supremacy over the universe. Failing that, killing you is a nice second."

"Silence Glaive—"

"Uh-Uh! Not today missy!" He moved his hands and a huge blast of wind smashed into the Senshi, sending them flying head over heels and stopping Saturn's attack before she could finish. She slammed into a brick wall, and bit a scream when she realized she'd broken a rib or two.

__

I've got to get up…She could hear the screams of the others…_I have to stop him…can I stand? Just for a moment….Long enough to attack….Please let them be all right…Please…_

Groaning, Saturn struggled up, ignoring the pain flaring in her chest. Pain didn't matter right now. If she didn't stop Vjara, everyone would die. That much she knew. She looked to the battle.

Jupiter was supporting Venus, talking to the blonde girl constantly, keeping her conscious. Mercury and Mars were back to back deflecting any attack that headed towards them or Jupiter and Venus. Sailor Moon was desperately trying to prop Tuxedo Kamen up against a tree, his arm hanging uselessly at a grotesque angle. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stood in front of their princess, alternately fending off attacks and launching attacks of their own. Not that they had any effect.

Saturn approached the demon Yoma. It had reverted to the form it held in her dream, a strange void of black and red capable of creating as many arms and heads as it wished. 

"I will not allow you to succeed this time demon! Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The attack launched forward, and Saturn was already in the air.

"What are you doing Saturn?!" Neptune swayed, unable to choose between standing with her princess or rushing to help her daughter. Pluto and Uranus faced the same difficulty.

"Saturn!"

The Yoma retched, screamed in pain. Swirling in colors of black and red, the jewel appeared. Saturn brought her Glaive down as Sailor moon spotted the jewel and recognizing it immediately.

"Saturn! The jewel!"

"She knew already." Pluto's voice was unreadable as ever.

"How…?" 

They watched as the jewel splintered in half and dissipated into smoke. 

The Yoma staggered back. "No! This is impossible! How could you?!" Collapsing into a heap, it began to grow smaller and smaller.

Saturn landed in front of Vjara, panting. Her ribs screamed in pain, but she could attend to them later. The important thing was that she had stopped the Yoma.

The Senshi rushed up to her, supporting each other. Tears of relief evident in all of their eyes, though more apparent in some than others.

"Saturn! You did it!"

"How did you…?

"Are you alright?"

"You were fantastic!"

"How…?"

"That was amazing!"

"You…may…have…defeated me…" The Senshi turned to face the dying Yoma. "…. but I'll take you with me to HELL!!!" The monster heaved itself up one final time, now perhaps twice the size of the Senshi, its black now a glowing angry red and purple. Suddenly it shifted to the side, and where it had once stood, a dimensional rip appeared, immediately trying to suck everything inside it's gaping mouth like a black hole.

"I'll destroy you and this planet!" Vjara laughed, still shrinking.

Saturn had two options. Neither were pretty, but only one held the chance that the princess might survive. Gripping her Glaive one final time, she rushed forward towards the dying Yoma. Angling herself and her level of attack, she plowed her Glaive straight through its semblance of a stomach—

"What?! No!"

—And continued on, pushing the Yoma and herself into the rip. _Hopefully, if he enters the portal it'll close. It's our only chance._

"Saturn! No! What are you doing!?"

"Saturn!"

Saturn fell into the portal. She was so cold. The Yoma was absorbing her. The blackness was enveloping her, covering her in the cold.

"Haruka-pappa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mamma!" Reverting back to suffixes she hadn't used in ages…_I haven't much time left…_ "Protect the princess." 

The portal began to close. _I guess I was right. It is closing. Good. They'll be alright…_

"SATURN!!!"

"NO!!!!"

The strange song from her dream played in her head. Strangely, she found she knew a second verse…

**__**

Now through the smoke he calls to me

Everyone…I'm sorry it had to end like this..

**__**

To make my way across the flame

Please protect the princess…

**__**

To save the day, I'll maybe melt away

__

Please…protect…

**__**

I guess it's all the same

__

Our princess……..

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****************

Yeah, I'm pretty bad. R&R Please! Next chapter is up though…

I am the Breeze of Wisdom and the Wind of Insanity

~The Elemental.


	4. Hell in a Handbasket: Orian...

Same disclaimers. Please review, even if you've already done so. I want to know what you think!

Peace Love and Anarchy

~The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter Four:

Hell in a Handbasket: Orian

Duo was floating.

__

What…?

Colors he didn't know existed swirled around him. Images bombarded his mind until he thought he would scream.

__

I'm dead…

He had seen the explosion as it started, then there was a flash of the most intense pain…and blackness.

__

Everything I'd expected from death. The pain…The darkness…Everything… Except this…Is this hell? Where am I?

He spun in the nightmare of colour that somehow made him think of a Dali painting…Until after what seemed to be an eternity he fell. Fast.

There was a sickening thump as a lone figure fell out of the sky, the branches of a tree breaking his fall and hiding his resting place. 

Of course the figure knew nothing of this. He'd been claimed by the black of his sub-conscious long before. 

*********

The blackness that was Vjara had begun to swallow Saturn whole. She knew it was only a matter of time before it enveloped her completely. The portal had closed. The princess was safe. It didn't matter what happened to her now.

Her scenery shifted, changed. She was still floating…But the void has changed. Now it seemed to assault her mind with colors she'd only seen before in dreams, tearing at he mind in a thousand places. The creature around her shrieked in pain._ It's still alive?_ Saturn flinched as its screams reached an octave higher. _Not for long…_

It began to dissolve, dissipate into the hellish mass of floating colours, soon leaving Saturn alone with her injuries.

__

Where am I? She winced and shut her eyes at the shifting colours surrounding her. Not that it helped._ Is this Hell?_ She could feel something pull at her, almost as though the space had decided she wasn't worth it's time. _Strange thought about this place Saturn, as though it's alive. Though it wouldn't surprise me one bit._ Whatever it was, it continued to pull, gradually increasing its pressure until Saturn thought she could bear no more, her broken ribs screaming in pain.

Finally her battered body gave up and she fell into the forgiving realm of her sub-conscious.

If anyone had been watching the skies in Orian, they would have seen a portal re-open for a second time, dropping a small figure onto and through a tree who's low branches hid where she fell.

Considering that this was Orian though....It was very fortunate for the figure indeed....

*******************************************************************************

I'm sorry this is so short, I'm writing as fast as I can. It's a teaser, I know......

Please R&R!!!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom and the Wind of Insanity

~The Elemental.


	5. Battle Wounds and Healing...

Same disclaimers as always. I'm posting a chapter or two a day if I can, so they're staying short. I'm about two thirds done though…Maybe. I kinda had inspiration strike me last night as I did the dishes, so when I finish this I'll ask your opinion on a continuation…

PLEASE R&R! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR LIFE...Well, not quite, but you get the idea.

Peace Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental.

Walk through the Fire.

Chapter Five:

Battle Wounds and Healing.

Saturn groaned and looked up into the purple-ish canopy over her head. She had to be alive still. From her memories of death, she knew one thing for certain. You didn't feel pain. At least not in the physical sense.

She healed her ribs with a thought, thankful of her combined Senshi healing and her natural talents that allowed her to do so. Sitting up, she surveyed her surroundings.

She was under a tree she would have called a willow, except for the undeniable fact that it was a green-ish purple colour. And as nice as it was, Saturn _knew_ there weren't any purple trees on Earth. Her other hint might have been the blue and red grass, but who could say for certain?

A low moan to her left made her jump and re-assess what she had originally believed to be a stone. Her moss green black and tan stone shifted slowly and Saturn realized it was human, and alive. _Though barely…._ She moved slowly to his side. It had to be a boy…Even if he _did _have a braid that probably reached to his butt.

Actually seeing him up close made Saturn shudder. He had a large gash that was seeping blood onto the blanket of grass beneath him. His arm was obviously broken, probably in multiple places. That wasn't the worst of it. His face and hands were badly burnt and bleeding, and Saturn didn't even want to think of what the rest of him must look like under what remained of his uniform. 

She reached over and laid a light hand on his shoulder. As light as her touch was, she still drew a shudder out of the boy…His eyelids twitched and he opened his eyes…

"Ouch…Who are you…?"

Saturn focused on his injuries. There'd be time for introductions later. The boy's eyes moved around frantically but the rest of his body stayed still.

"Where?… Heero?… Guys?" Looking at the lavender canopy of branches around him, he shut his eyes…Only to open them a moment later. "What are you doing?…Am I dead?…" He felt the bones in his arm shift painfully and he cried out, but realized with a start that they'd been set back in place and healed. He looked up into the face of the strange girl who had to be the cause of all this. "Are you…An angel?" 

"No."

He felt a sudden flash of pain as his collarbones began to set and passed out.

Saturn sat back on her heels. _Can you imagine? He thought I was an angel. He probably hit his head or something…I'm nothing near an angel. _ She'd done all she could for the boy. Now she could only wait. A flash of light made her realize that she'd de-transformed and was back in her regular clothes, Hotaru once again. Hotaru stood and swayed. Everything seemed to be coloured in shades of gray and she felt fuzzy, muddled. With the sound of her blood rushing to her head, she crumpled in a heap, her last thought cursing her weak body and her need to spend so much energy in healing.

************************** 

Chapter six'll be up by Sunday at the latest. Expect it on Friday night with chapter seven if I get another review though. PLEASE R&R! Thanks!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom and the Wind of Insanity

~The Elemental.


	6. Proof of Life...

Well, here's chapter six, as promised. Sorry it didn't come out when promised, but I went to see the Harry Potter movie with friends. YOU SHOULD SEE IT! It was amazing, and I'm not even a huge fan of the books. It is worth every penny of the movie ticket. Don't wait for it to come out on video, experience it on the big-screen…

Oops, sorry. Too much free publicity… It _is_ good though…..

But I ended up grounded from the comp on Sunday, so this is being posted at school on Monday..

Anyway, please R&R, the disclaimers are the same as before and before and before….you get the idea.

Oh, extra thanks go out to Sailor V Light! She's reviewed TWICE! *Gasp* means she must really like the fic…hm? *hint hint cough cough*

Peace Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental.

Walk Through the Fire.

Chapter Six:

They Meet: Enter the Plot Twist 

Duo groaned and tried to sit up, succeeding only after he used the trunk of the tree behind him for support. It took a few moments of him looking around at the purple tree and the blue and red grass before he clued in.

"Where the hell am I?"

The figure lying in front of him moaned and shifted. Duo realized it was a girl, albeit a rather thin and pale girl, but a girl nonetheless. She rolled over and her face was facing his, though she was still asleep or unconscious. Duo couldn't tell which from his spot against the tree.

He sat there for what seemed to be hours, gradually regaining his strength and what few memories he could piece together about what happened.

He'd been in the explosion. He remembered that. He'd been rather badly burnt as well…He should have died but had somehow been sent somewhere, another space or something…He'd floated there for a while…then he was here. His injuries had flared up again, and he knew it'd be a short wait until he died…. but there was a strange girl…she must have helped him somehow…but how? His injuries were almost gone, save a few scars and a rather sore arm…What had she done, anyway?

The girl in front of him stirred, waking.

__

Was it her? I don't think so…the other girl looked a little different…What did I say to her anyway? Oh yeah….She said she wasn't an angel….man, I must have hit my head to ask someone that! Oh well…I—

The girl's eyes opened and violet eyes met violet eyes.

__

—That's her! She's got the same eyes…Who is she..?

Duo decided he had enough strength to leave the support of the tree and slid over to the girl, helping her sit up. 

"Hi…Um, my name's Duo…Uh...Thanks for helping me before…I probably would have died if you hadn't…" The girl regarded him coolly for a moment, then gave a small smile.

"I'm Hotaru. You're welcome."

"So…. Uh…You got any idea where we are?"

Hotaru groaned and stretched cramped muscles. "None whatsoever. You?"

"Nope. But I think we'd better find some water…" Duo's stomach growled noisily. "Food would be nice too."

Hotaru laughed. "Why not? We'll see if we can find anyone who knows where we are on the way?"

"Good idea. Can you walk?" 

"Probably not on my own, but if I use that large branch over there…" Duo smiled and walked over to the branch. As thick as his wrist and almost twice as tall as he was, it'd make a nice walking stick, once shortened. He motioned for Hotaru to stand up. Standing the branch next to her, he measured, nodded, and snapped it neatly just past its middle, handing a piece to Hotaru and throwing the rest behind him. 

"Will that do?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. Now, lets find ourselves some water."

"And information."

"And information." They parted the branches that had sheltered them for the past seven hours stepped out.

"Wow…."

"Amazing…"

Purple trees, red trees, yellow trees, all surrounded them. It was obvious they were in a forest of some kind. Mushrooms grew to almost two feet tall and were bright pink, red moss decorated purple trees, and blue moss decorated green trunks. Neither had ever seen anything like this in their entire lives, and that was saying something.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just something I'd always wanted to say. Now seemed appropriate." Duo shrugged and smiled. "Want to follow the path?"

"Why not? It's better than blazing your own trail. People must use it fairly often, so we should meet _someone_." Using the branch for support, Hotaru headed down the path.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How do you figure people use it? I don't see any footprints…And how do you know which way to go? That way could lead us deeper into this forest…Or whatever it is."

Hotaru smiled and shook her head. She pointed out crescent marks in the dirt and deep gashes that flowed down the sides of the path. "Those are wagon wheel tracks, and those are horse tracks. Hence people. And since the majority are heading this way, it's more likely that there are people that way." She motioned to the sky. "It's getting dark pretty quickly. We'd better hurry."

"Wow….You're good. Ok, let's go." Laughing slightly, sharing in the humor that only occurred when you were in a desperate situation. They continued on in relative silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

__

I wish I knew where I was…

Where the hell am I anyway?

How did I get here from the portal?

What WAS that portal, anyway?

Can I trust him?

Can I trust her?

No!…

Nah….

He may be an enemy…..No, but he may be a native, just lost. Who knows what the people here are like….?

She'd never believe me…Besides, what if she's just lost? God only knows what the people who live here are really like.

I'll wait…

I guess I'll just have to wait…

*************

*Crash*

"Damnit! Just what we need, rain!" A rather large droplet of water hit Duo right on the nose with a rather wet plop. "I think it's going to pour!" And the Irony Gods decided to allow poor Duo to be _right_ for once. The Heavens opened up over the duo, (no pun intended, sorry), trying hard to soak them both. Hotaru sighed.

"Oh no…. Wait! There's a cave over there, we could use that for shelter…Unless there's something already living in it…?" In one fluid motion, Duo picked Hotaru up, swept her into his arms, and set off in a dead run towards the cave. 

"If there's anything living there, it'd better look forward to sharing. We're in there whether it likes it or not." 

Hotaru thumped Duo on the head several times. Considering the way he was carrying her, it was rather easy. "DUO! Put me down! I can walk on my own you know! I mean it!"

"There are a few things I hate in my life. Getting wet is one of them. Besides, the last thing we need is to end up soaked to the skin without any change of clothes, right? There!" 

The 'there!' was Duo's statement as he ran into the cave, out of the rain. "See? Much better." He set Hotaru down gently. "Lets check out our makeshift shelter while we wait for the rain to stop, shell we?" He extended his arm in a comical parody of some eighteenth century gentleman, offering his arm to Hotaru. She muttered something about being fine and brushed passed Duo, into the center of the cave. Non-plussed, Duo followed after. 

They came upon a circle of rocks with some tinder and pieces of red and yellow branches set beside it. "Looks like someone tried to start a fire…I wonder who?" Hotaru knelt down to inspect the tinder to see if it was dry as Duo ventured farther into the cave. His voice carried back to Hotaru a few moments later, tight with controlled emotion.

"I have a pretty good idea about who wanted a fire…I also think you need to change your deduction about there being people because of those tire tracks and the hoof prints. I've got solid evidence that you're wrong, at least partly."

Sighing, Hotaru stood up and headed towards Duo's voice. "And what evidence do you have for that? Have you found someone?"

"Sort of. Tell me Hotaru, have you ever heard of centaurs?…"

"Yes…Wh—

Hotaru came to a dead stop. In the very low light from the opening of the cave, she could make out Duo kneeling down in front of a young girl lying on the ground, who's torso seemed to melt into the body of a horse. "Oh…"

At the sound of another voice, the girl's head spun and faced Hotaru. She was shivering violently. She glared at Hotaru, eyes filled with terror and hatred at the same time. A shudder coursed through her body and an instant later the centaur collapsed, her upper body falling to the floor with a very audible thump.

*************************************

More to come. Please review!

(Sorry it's so short, homework has been killing me…)

I am the Breeze of Wisdom and the Wind of Insanity

__

~The Elemental.

__


	7. Building a Fire and Trust...

Hehehehe…Sorry for leaving it off in such a cliffhanger…Wow…this has really gotten long.

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

This is what happens when you inflate a poor author's head to such a height. It's rather hard to reach the keyboard when you're floating three feet above it……Man, I was expecting at least ONE complaint about the centaur….But onto the length…..

My mind's exploding. I've got the entire thing worked out, then this AMAZING scene appears in my head, and I HAVE to add it….and another…and another……I promise this isn't going to be an epic, and I WILL finish this…..but I'm clueless as to when. I'm down to typing a chapter a week, _short_ chapters, since I have maybe an hour of free time a day, and I DO have homework….

Oh well. To make that short. Sorry this took so long. I have reasons.

I can't remember if I've put in disclaimers, I always forget. So I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. Happy now? If I did, I'd SO have a crossover movie with all of them. Man, THAT would be cool. And DUBBED PROPERLY! So all younger fans can watch it and enjoy the sheer beauty of crossovers! Oh well, I can dream, can't I?

Oh yeah. To clear up any confusion on appearance, Hotaru looks like she did in S. Duo looks like he did in the Endless Waltz OAV/Movie. If you want to figure out what they're wearing, well, Hotaru's still in normal teen clothes in dark colors, and Duo's in the Preventor uniform. (Preventor jacket {Which was burned to badly for use, so it's technically gone} a white t-shirt and green army-style pants.) Any questions? E-mail me or review!!!

Please R&R!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

-The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter Seven:

Building a Fire and Trust

A shudder coursed through her body and an instant later the centaur collapsed, her upper body falling to the floor with a very audible thump. Hotaru grimaced.

"I bet that hurt."

"DUO!"

"What?"

Hotaru knelt by the girl's side, trying to figure what was wrong… "She's hurt Duo. Look." Hotaru pointed out the many gashes and scrapes that covered the girl's body, practically all over. Stopping to examine the girl's wrists, she pointed to the pink, shiny circle of flesh that ringed them. "These are infected. That's why she's so sick. I can't figure out what caused them though….."  
"Restraints."

"What?"

"It's from restraints. Handcuffs of some kind…"

"How could you…? Nevermind. Let's get her to the fire."

"_What_ fire?"

"The one you're about to build."

"Um…'Taru? I think you should know I'm not much of the 'fire by hand' kind of guy…that's always Heero or Trowa, heck even WuFei is a better camper…"

"Who are they?"

"Oh…Friends…we got split up…." _I hope they're alright…_

The darkness hiding the look in Duo's eyes, Hotaru continued, oblivious.

"I'll teach you. It won't be too hard, here *Humph* help me move her…careful of her wrists now…*ugh* ok, set her down, gently…*Thud* I said _GENTLY_!! Sheesh!"

"Wow…She was _light_! How is going to build a fire be easy? You've got 'magic pyro skills' or something?"

"No that's Rei… And she's battling an infection, it's taking a lot out of her. I'd bet she hasn't eaten in days…And that silvery-grey rock at the mouth of the cave? Yeah, there. Break off a piece? That's flint. Now watch. If you hit it against another piece, like this one here…*Spark* see? You try."

*Spark* *Spark*

"Ouch!"

"Careful! Ok, now, strike it over the tinder, it's dry, so it'll catch quick…now blow it slowly, you want to create a vacuum…there you go!"

"Hey! I've made a fire! How cool is that?! I wish Heero was here!" _Shit…Damnit, I wish I could just forget them for a while…I'm probably never going to see them again….Happy thoughts Duo, happy thoughts…._

"Duo? Hey Duo?! I asked if everything is all right? Heero was a friend of yours?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, just…fine…"

"..Ok…Listen Duo, she's dying.

"What? How do you know!?"

"I was-I'm studying to be a nurse." _Don't talk like you're dead and gone. You didn't die, so you have to return. You have to protect Usagi._ "I can tell. Her infection is quite bad, it's spread through her whole body. I don't think she'll pull through, unless…"

"Unless what? We can't just let her die! We've got to do something!"

__

Why does he care? He doesn't even know her, yet he's acting like he'll walk through fire to save her…Just like Usagi… Hotaru didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that this seemingly happy-go-lucky guy reminded her of her princess, or the fact that she agreed with him.

"Duo, I think I can heal her, like I did your wounds, but…I'm going to need your help." Hotaru hated to ask for help. It always made her feel weakened in some way. _I probably got that from Haruka…_ She plunged ahead, setting aside her pride in the hopes of saving this girl. "It's going to take a lot out of me. I'm going to pass out from the effort, and I may not regain consciousness for a few hours, maybe even a day. And there's no guarantee that it'll work…I'd need you to stay here. You'd have to keep an eye on us both. You couldn't leave…" She looked into his face, wondering if he fully understood what she was asking._ You'd have to protect us…But why am I asking you? And why do I feel like I could trust you? We know nothing about each other…_

"Hotaru?" His voice interrupted her train of thought.

"..What?" She realized his hands were on her shoulders, his face a few inches from hers. He smiled and asked solemnly; 

"Do you want to help her?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do whatever you need me to. I don't want her to die, she's too young, it's wrong…" His eyes clouded over for a brief second.

"Duo?"

"Don't worry, I'll stay!" All smiles again, he released his grip of Hotaru's shoulders and sat back. "Do you need anything else?"

"No…But when I wake up, and if she wakes up, we're both going to need some food and water. She's got some supplies in a brown bag I saw at the back of the cave, check those first. And thanks."

"What for? We're just rescuing a damsel in distress. A rather peculiar damsel I know, but a damsel nonetheless." He bowed comically and Hotaru chuckled, before placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. _I'll have to go deep…I'm really low on energy as well…This would be so much easier as Saturn, but…Not with Duo around…I hope this works. _She could sense the energies in the cave. The pulsing of the earth below, the many small creatures that were hiding from the centaur and her strange humans…Duo, his aura purple, colored red from injuries, and black for…_Why is there so much black in his aura?…I'll have to leave that to another day…_She focused in on the faint golden aura in front of her, nearly smothered in a sickly red swirling mass of sickness. _I don't know if I can bring her back, she's so far gone…but I'll have to try._ Her mind flowed through her contact to the girl, racing to her heart, burning out every iota of infection she found on the way. Finding the girl's heart, she was pleasantly surprised to find it was more human than horse, which made Hotaru's job a little easier. Pausing at her heart for a moment, Hotaru strengthened every passage and vein, then burst down, letting the blood flow take her to the worst injuries. 

Seven broken bones, a punctured lung, numerous burns and half a dozen gashes later, Hotaru was exhausted. She'd burnt out the infection, and had healed everything in her power and was left without enough energy to manually come back into her own body. Letting the blood flow of the centaur gradually circulate her back to her contact, she climbed back into her body, cramped and exhausted. She stood carefully, and looked at Duo, who was sitting cross-legged no far from her, staring avidly.

"H-How long…was I…?"

"About an hour…. Did you know you were glowing? And—Hotaru!" He rushed forward to catch the girl as she collapsed. Cradling her in his arms, he realized she was sound asleep.

"I guess it's my turn to look after you."

*****************

Please R&R! I know it seems to be getting a little mushy, but it's really not. I simply can't write them in a romantic relationship for the simple fact that in my mind, once you're in a romantic relationship that _works_, you'll eventually end up sleeping together, or, if you're deeply religious (or practical), getting _married_ then sleeping together. Simply put, I can't see Duo and Hotaru in a chapel, and_ really_ can't see them in bed together, no matter _how_ well you write it, or how perfect they are together….

Besides. I'm a firm believer that Heero and Duo make one CUTE couple….though don't worry, I'm not going any further than I've already gone in this fic. (Translation for you H&R lovers and Non-Shounen-ai fans: It's not going past Duo's mentioning of Heero, and his rather constant worry as to whether he/they got out alright.) He IS on another planet with a strange girl who seems to have magic powers and he's just met a centaur. I think he's got other things to worry about.

Shameless self plug #1 Why don't you check out my Twisted Anime Christmas Carols? You can find them if you check out my profile. (I can't find a way to get links working. I know nothing about HTML…) I'm also doing requests. Just name a carol (Give me a character or series to work with) and I'll do my best. I'll also just do one to any character or series if you don't have any specific song in mind.

Please R&R!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom and the Wind of Insanity

~The Elemental.


	8. Blood, Portals and Truth...

Hey! More chapters! WHOA! Eep, It's rather late at night, and I'm rather tired, So I'll make this quick.

Thanks to Ankle, who's also reviewed twice. Sorry I didn't mention you before! You're the people that keep me writing!!!

Also shout outs go to GlaiveGirl, who reviewed for chapter six, then chapter seven! That's an ego raiser if I ever did see one!

I also thought I should introduce my muses. I have a bunch, unfortunately. Each kind of looks after a certain aspect of my writing. 

Mr. Binkey is the dimension-hopping being who's leasing a condo in my thumb. He's the one who tends to show up and ridicule me…as often as he can.

Joe is my inter-dimensional invisible friend. (read: Only I can see him, though he has been known to show up in front of others at odd times.) He's the one who helps me figure out any idea in its early stages. He's the one I bounce all my ideas off of.

Sam is Joe's imaginary friend. I really don't know what he does exactly, but he assures me he does _something_ and I trust him…

Yukito/Yue. A Kind of two in one deal. Nameley, Yue points out all my plot holes, leaving me sobbing at two in the morning, and Yukito helps me put my fic back together again…

DUO! Yep, my little bunny of happiness is the one who's my final editing process. If he's happy, I'm happy. He's the one with all the sarcastic remarks and punchlines. I'm just the writer putting them on the screen.

Weird, eh? Oh well, they're my moral support when no one reads a fic, so I'll never dump them.

Please R&R! I've managed to strap myself to a chair, so no more of that pesky floating business for me!

Same disclaimers as before.

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire:

Chapter Eight

Blood, Portals and Truth.

Duo waited.

He didn't know exactly _what_ he was waiting for, but he knew he should wait. Hotaru hadn't moved since he's laid her down next to the centaur. Half-dead and as white as cracked ice. He was worried. She had warned him this would happen, but still…Sighing, he trekked outside, intent on exploring a little deeper past the ridge of the forest, but always keeping the cave entrance in sight. 

He'd checked the centaur's provisions, a sorry state indeed. In her skin bag she'd had perhaps five pieces of dried, smoked meat, a small water-skin half-filled with water, and one very ancient but vicious looking dagger. He'd warmed the meat over the fire for Hotaru and the girl when they woke, and saved the water, but knew they'd need more food and water, and soon.

Thanking every mission he'd ever been assigned that had evolved roughing it, Duo came upon a grove of tall purple rods sticking straight up in a clearing. Realizing that the rods looked a _lot_ like bamboo, Duo was ecstatic to find that each section in the tree held pure, clean water. Using the centaur's dagger, he chopped down two chutes before returning back to the cave. Snagging some fruit that looked like apple-sized raspberries from a low-hanging branch, Duo paused at the mouth of the cave. There were some roots that looked interesting growing to one side of the opening. Cutting a handful, Duo entered, checked on Hotaru and the centaur, _Still no change…But both are burning up. I'll have to keep them cool…_and set to work.

*******************{Look! Stars! Pretty!*******************

Duo glanced at the centaur…she hadn't moved in the last two hours…Worse yet, her breathing was shallow and ragged, tearing at her throat. Hotaru was still unconscious, but her breathing was normal at least. Both still had the fever, though the girl's was considerably worse. _I've got to cool them down._ He took the cloth from Hotaru's head and dipped it into a section of water from the purple bamboo. Wringing it out, he replaced the damp cloth back on Hotaru's forehead. Pausing to brush her hair off her face, he let his hand rest on her forehead. _What? Wow…I wonder what that is…_

The moment his hand had touched her forehead, he saw things differently, as though a veil had been pulled over everything. The ground below him had a strange pulsing green and brown glow, and he could sense, rather than see, a dozen of small creatures living in the cave with them. Glancing at the centaur, he was shocked to see a golden aura rapidly fading from the girl's center. It seemed to rise up and gain strength, only to hit a wall and fall down again, growing fainter and fainter with every attempt. Something, a flicker of energy, responded from in front of him. Hotaru was glowing purple, a very dark, almost black shade of the colour. Her glow was weak, but infinitely stronger than the flicker of gold from the centaur. The gold began to fade, flickering rapidly, seeming almost desperate. Hotaru's energy strained against her body, fighting to get out. In a rush of purple to her hand, Hotaru's arm lifted and fell, directly onto the centaur's outstretched hand. Duo watched in amazement as purple sped along the girl's body, enveloping the gold but not covering it, building it stronger and brighter. Duo was amazed as the centaur's breathing grew less and less haggard and became strong and even. The purple and the gold surged against a final wall, smashing through it, and gold sped along the girl's body, filling it. The purple broke off and slowly creeped back to Hotaru's body. Duo removed his hand.

__

You saved her Hotaru…But at what cost? That took a lot out of you, when will you be able to wake up now?

Moving to the centaur, he wasn't surprised to see that her fever had disappeared, though Hotaru's remained. Removing the cloth on her forehead, he ripped it into two strips and tended her wrists, thankful for every patch up job he ever had to do, on himself and the others. That training was becoming more and more useful every moment.

*********{More Stars!}*********

Duo's stomach growled. Stubbornly, he ignored it and continued to watch the mouth of the cave, clutching the dagger in his hand. A pack of wolf-like animals had tried to get in, and the small entrance was all that had prevented them from succeeding. Duo had stood at the opening, slashing at anything that came near. The pack had only gotten the message after he gave their leader a long, jagged gash from his ear to his ribs. Tending his wounds, the leader had called the pack back, and they had disappeared, leaving Duo with one nasty looking bite on his arm.

Cursing, Duo ripped off another strip off his already-demolished T-shirt and bound the bite. He knew they wouldn't come back, but God only knew what else was out there.

There was a movement behind him and Duo spun; it was the centaur. Her head slowly lifted and he could hear her groan…She tried to stand and her eyes opened. Immediately she spun and fell, landing (predictably enough) in Duo's arms as he rushed to catch her.

"Where am I? Who are you? What have you done to my eyes?!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Duo set her down on the floor again. "You're in no shape to be standing. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I can't see! Who are you!? Where am I?!" Her voice was growing more and more frantic. She blindly reached out and Duo caught her hands.

"Calm down. You were pretty sick, I'm sure your sight will come back soon. Now, you're in a cave. Me and Hotaru found you. You're alright now, we've fixed you up. My name's—

A scream shattered the conversation— Hotaru began to thrash around, fighting some invisible enemy.

"Hotaru!" Duo rushed to her side and shook her, desperately trying to wake the girl. "Hotaru wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, unseeing, and she shot up, flying into Duo's arms. Startled, he held her as she shook violently, crying silently in his arms. Neither heard the centaur's gasp behind them.

After a moment that may has well have been an eternity, Hotaru pulled back, roughly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about that, I just…The dreams…My blocks were gone and the memories…it was too much….I'm sorry, I know I'm not making any sense to you…"

Duo smiled. "It's ok, I've got a pretty good idea about what you're talking about…Don't worry about it. We all have memories we'd rather forget…That's what makes nightmares all the more terrifying…" His voice picked up "…But I have some good news. Our patient woke up…But her eyes aren't working properly…she can't see anything."

Hotaru stood up shakily and walked over to the girl, who was now standing, pressed into the far wall of the cave. "Duo, I think her eyes are working now…" Duo looked at the girls face; The colour was gone- she was as white as a sheet. Her eyes were wide with terror, her mouth covered with one hand. Everything about her screamed fear.

"You-You're human…"

Startled, Hotaru nodded muteley. Duo piped up "…and you're a centaur…?"

"My name is Hotaru. Tomoe Hotaru." Something about this girl made her add, "We're not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The girl's face hardened. She was still scared, but now she was angry. She stomped a hoof on the ground .

"Why are you here! A portal? How many did you kill to appease the magic? Just to be more powerful! If you're going to kill me for your portal, do it now- I will not be kept a prisoner." The girl stared into the nearest face. Duo's. She looked pointedly at her dagger in his fist. "Just do it. You'll gain nothing in waiting, no one's searching for me."

Shocked, Duo placed the dagger in the pouch attached to his belt. He placed his hands gently on the girl's shoulders. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

"We're not going to kill you. I—"

The girl collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Duo realized with a start that even though she looked older, she seemed to be quite young…Kneeling down, he could hear the girl's protest between sobs.

"Y-You're just going to kill me *sob* I'd just got away from the goblins and *sob* I was going home and now *sob* I've been caught by you stupid magicians *sob* and you'll just kill me cause you want my blood for a portal to another world *sob* cause _everyone_ knows centaur blood is powerful for workings and *sob* I just wanted to go _home!_

She continued to cry, Duo agape. He didn't have a clue as to what he should do. Hotaru, however, had a pretty good idea. Kneeling down directly in front of the girl, she placed her hands in the centaur's.

"Listen…We're not magicians. We're both lost, and are looking for a way home. We found this cave and you were in it, dying. If we had wanted to kill you, why would we look after you? I promise, we have no wish whatsoever for your blood. Would you like to go home?"

The girls eyes brightened and she smiled, but her face became a mask again and she pulled away from Hotaru, pressing herself into the wall.

"I'm not taking you to my home. If you want centaur blood you'll have to take mine- I won't let you hurt anyone else. You're not going to ransom me for anyone else! I-"

"Damnit girl! Listen to me very carefully. We. Are. Not. Going. To. Kill. Anyone. Not you, not your friends, no one. Why would we want another centaur anyway? None of this is making any sense."

The girl looked at Duo like he was simple. "The older a centaur is, the more powerful the magic they hold is. _Everyone_ knows that."

Hotaru looked thoughtful. Duo looked like he was about to scream. "Well I'm not _everyone!_ Jeeze!" _Save a kid, get a headache…man, what a day! But what in the world gave her such a low opinion of humans I wonder?_

Hotaru looked at the girl. "What is the word of a human worth?" She asked almost idly, as though the answer meant nothing. Startled, the centaur replied:

"If you give your word on Orian, it is bound to you. No creature or being can break their word once it is given." Duo began to speak, but Hotaru cut hum off.

"Then I, Tomoe Hotaru, swear by Chronos that I will harm no one that does not harm me first, no matter what the reason." Hotaru looked pointedly at Duo.

"What? Oh, ok….Hmm….I, Duo Maxwell, swear by the Maxwell name, that I won't hurt anyone that doesn't try to hurt me first. Deal?" He extended his hand to the girl, who glanced at it, and finally, tentatively, gripped his wrist and shook it.

"I'm glad that's settled. Now, let's sit by the fire, ok? I distinctly remember Hotaru mentioning that you'd both be hungry when you woke up. Your meat is there, and I've got some water. There's some fruit, but I don't know if it's edible yet…"

Hotaru got to her feet, followed by the centaur. They stationed themselves around the dying embers.

"As you probably guessed, my name's Duo. I run, I hide, but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell."

"An appropriate receptacle." Murmured Hotaru. The girl laughed.

"What?" Duo pouted, then handed out the strips of meat and purple bamboo sections of water.

"As you know, I'm Hotaru." The girl nodded, and told Duo that the apple-sized raspberry was good to eat. Overjoyed, Duo dug in.

"I'm Shanra, Silverarc Shanra."

"So Shanra, tell me about Orian. That's the name of this area?"

"No, this world. What world are you from?"

"Earth."

Silence.

Caught off-guard, both had answered at the same time.

Unaware, Shanra continued. "You must have been pulled through a rip. If you had come through a portal, it would have killed you, unless you had killed something for it. That's why I thought you were going to kill me. Mother says that centaur blood is the second easiest thing to open a portal 'cross-worlds with. Unicorn blood is better, but unicorns are rare, and besides. You'd have to be insane to kill a unicorn." Looking from Hotaru to Duo, she rushed to re-assure them. "Don't worry! If you came through a rip, that means you'll be pulled back. You'll be home in a moon's pass."

"I-I don't think I came through a rip…" Duo's voice was faint, he seemed to be addressing his hands. "I…I was fighting…We were trying to prevent a war…I crashed my suit into a resource station…The explosion would have killed everyone in the station, and me….but I ended up here…"

"I didn't come through a rip…or if I did, I think it changed into a portal…We were attacked. It almost killed Usagi, I had to stop it. When I attacked, it was fatal, but he opened a portal, a black hole of some kind. It would have destroyed our world, so I did the only thing I could. I pushed him into the portal, but fell in with him. He was killing me, but the portal changed….And it attacked him. He was dead in a few seconds, and I ended up here…"

Shanra looked on. She should have been frightened, angry that they had killed, but these weren't magicians killing for power. One had killed to prevent a war, another had killed to save her world. She found she only trusted them more, a strange thought, considering these were humans.

"How do we return? I have to go back…I left the others fighting. I don't know if they're alright."

"I don't know. The only way I know about making portals is to kill something with more magical power than you, of to kill enough beings that together have more power than you…"

"I won't kill something to get back. I get the feeling that happens too often on this world to begin with."

"The only other person who might know more is Grandmother Silverarc. She might know about another way…"

"Can we see her when we take you home?"

Shanra looked up. "What? You mean…?"

"Of course we're taking you home! Do you think we'd just leave you like this? You can hardly walk." Duo smiled. "So, like Hotaru asked, could we see her?"

"Of course!" Shanra smiled brilliantly.

"Then it's settled. We'll set out tomorrow morning. You two should get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. You need some sleep. I'll be fine, I've got this." Duo held up the dagger, his tone holding no room for argument.

Grateful, Hotaru laid down of the bed of branches she's woken up on not two hours before. She _was_ tired, and knew she needed the rest. Shanra rolled some leaves into a rather flat ball, and walking over to the wall behind Hotaru, kneeled down. Resting her head against an outcropping of rocks, cushioned by her pillow of leaves, she was soon asleep.

"Goodnight Hotaru."

No answer. Sleep had already claimed her.

Duo looked out into the foreign stars in the foreign sky. "Orian, huh? Well, let's see what you're made of…"

**************************

Man, I love plot twists…….

Okies. Notes….Notes….notes….I know I wanted to clarify something…Oh yeah (Just re-read the fic) I remember. Chronos is the God of Saturn, even if Pluto calls on him. I figured Saturn would too, in this case. (Considering the other option was to have her call on the God of Pluto, I decided Chronos would be alright.)

Duo swore on the Maxwell name, mainly because I didn't want him mentioning the Shinigami at the moment, and the fact I was _not_ having him swear by the DeathScythe. Although I really should mention I had played with the idea of having him swear by all things spandex….Heero lovers, eat your heart out!

Oh well, maybe another fic.

Please R&R!!!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity.

~The Elemental


	9. Cost of Life...

You like this! You really like this!

I've got 30 reviews! I hadn't expected more than 10, then I got 15, then 20, now 30! 

*Floats on cloud 9 for a while*

I do have an ending, and maybe even a sequel, so don't worry, it _will_ be finished.

I'm going to apologize for my cliffhanger endings for the chapters. Once again, this is due to time constraints, not laziness. 

I've gotten a third review from Ankle and GlaiveGirl! This chapter is dedicated to you two! (You guy's really do know how to inflate a girl's ego!)

Things will be moving a bit faster now, I think….

Same disclaimers as before…and before…and before…….

Please R&R!!!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter Nine:

Cost of Life.

Hotaru groaned and rubbed her very sore ankle. With all the healing she had done over the past two days, her old injuries were placed on the 'back burner' of sorts, and now, walking on a still sprained ankle, she wished she could transform. _But you can't, so stop thinking about it. You can't transform with Duo and Shanra around, and you don't even know if you_ _can transform to begin with. Besides, you just feel bad about Duo carrying all the weight._ Hotaru hated to admit it, but part of her wish to transform was guilt. As Saturn her injuries world heal faster, but she's also gain the strength Hotaru never had. As Hotaru, she couldn't help Duo with Shanra.

The girl's injuries had been extensive. They had learned that Shanra had been captured by goblins, a race that dwelt mainly in mountain caves. They had manacled her, and when she refused to lead them to her camp (which she explained to the two was actually a permanent summer home for a centaur community) beat her to an inch of her life. She'd managed to escape and remove the manacles, but had collapsed in the cave, where they had found her. But no matter how much healing Hotaru had done, Shanra's bones were still very weak; her right foreleg had been broken in three places, her right hindleg in two; Though healed, they still couldn't support her weight.

Uncertain as to what they could do, they had resigned themselves to waiting in the cave until she _could_ walk when Duo suggested a litter. Hotaru had pointed out that, unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to support the weight, when Duo sketched out a plan in the dirt of the cave floor.

They'd woven branches together, then bound them to two large chutes of what Duo called purple bamboo (and Hotaru was inclined to agree with him), and Shanra called 'Takla'.

It was large enough for Shanra to kneel comfortably on, and Duo could drag it easily down the wide path that wound through the forest.

Though both Shanra and Hotaru had protested the plan at first, Duo proved both his ability to pull the centaur's weight, and his unbelievable stubbornness. He would not take no for an answer. Giving up, the girls allowed him to carry out the plan, expecting him to tire quickly, but they had been walking for over two hours, and Duo was still going strong, chatting about everything every step of the way.

Hotaru didn't mind. Between the three of them, they shared as much information on their worlds as they felt comfortable with. Hotaru and Duo learned that they both came from a planet called "Earth", (which Shanra had never heard of, but she told them she didn't know a lot of worlds), and though their planet seemed alike in the physical sense, and both were populated by humans, the similarities ended there.

Hotaru's Earth had just celebrated the year 2001. Their main threat came from monsters Hotaru called Yoma. She mentioned a group named the "Sailor Senshi" who battled the evil, but Duo had never heard of any of it.

They had stopped using the A.D. timeline almost a hundred years ago. It was AC 197 on his Earth, and colonies had moved to the skies, taking humans, and war, with them. There had been many wars, but the latest had all involved robots that were piloted by humans, called 'mobile suits'. The war had been ended by five pilots who risked their lives to show humankind the horror of war, and had succeeded, to an extent. Duo mentioned a smaller war that lasted for three days, a year after the war had ended. Neither had heard of the other's Earth, and though Shanra had suggested that they might have come from the same Earth but different times, both Hotaru and Duo couldn't believe it. There were too many differences to account for, even in a hundred and fifty year's worth of development.

Stopping for lunch break, Shanra explained what she called 'eleven years of life in three hours', basically, everything she knew about Orian, or more specifically:

"Everything that has been pounded into my head by my mother and teachers since I was born. Most of it's really important, and since you two are so clueless about Orain, I figure I'd better fill you in."

Shanra then proceeded to explain the 'thirteen rules of thumb' in Orian, as she called them. 

"Be polite to everything and everyone, especially dragons, though you probably won't meet any. A dragon might eat you if you're polite, but he_ will_ eat you if you're rude."

"Dragons? You're kidding, right? It's a joke…" Duo forced a laughed.

She didn't have to answer him, the look in her eyes told him enough.

"Dragons….Oh God…"

"Don't take anything that isn't yours, don't enter another's home without permission, if given food, don't start eating until your host does, of until they instruct you to do so. Don't promise to do anything before knowing what the task is, choose your words carefully, don't give your word lightly, don't give out your true name to strangers. Be respectful of others traditions, never refuse a boon, never refuse another's invitation for a communal event, never dance with fairies and always shake out your boots in the morning."

Duo sat perched on a large stone across form Hotaru and Shanra, gaping openly. Hotaru was also surprised, but managed to conceal it, mostly. 

"Some of that I understand….But 'True Name?' And why shake out your boots?…" Duo shook his head. This place was just too weird.

"Sprites like nooks and crannies, especially boots and shoes. They'll often spend the night in a shoe, and if the owner doesn't shake them out, he's in for a nasty surprise."

"And the names?" Somehow, Hotaru knew this was important.

"In order to hold power over anything in magic, you need to know only three things, it's true form, it's true nature, and it's true name. If you wanted to light some tinder, for example, you'd need to know it's true form, what it was before you shredded it, be it moss or bark; it's true nature, which is of growth and life- a plant; and it's true name, in this case, 'tinder'."

"You can do magic?" Duo looked incredulous. 

"No, no. Centaurs _are_ magic, we cannot create it. That's left to others." 

"You gave us your true name, did you not? Why?" The centaur shrugged.

"Because you swore not to harm me. Because you told me your name, and because I wasn't thinking too clearly at the time."

Hotaru and Duo laughed.

__

She doesn't have my 'true' name, I guess…I don't remember it. I've been Duo for so long now…

'True Name'…No. I'm Tomoe Hotaru only in this life, my true name is hidden still, even to me…

But they don't need to know that.

But they don't need to know that.

"What about the dancing with fairies? What's dangerous about that?" Duo passed the water-bag to Hotaru who gratefully wiped the mouthpiece on her wrist and drank, passing it to Shanra who copied the movements. Duo passed out a piece of 'Guncha', the large raspberry-looking fruit to Shanra and Hotaru, before biting into his own piece.

"Fairies are magical creatures, time has no hold on them. It's said that if you join a fairy ring you'll dance away a century in a second. I don't know how true it is, but I don't wish to find out. We'd best continue when we finish eating."

"How far is it to your tribe's camp?" Hotaru washed sticky fingers in a small stream that wound itself adjacent to their trail.

"It's about two hour's trot…Sorry, about four hours from here. I'm sorry I can't walk…I'm such a burden like this."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem, besides, I could use the exercise. You just concentrate on getting better, and on giving us directions. From all these twists and turns, I'm lost already."

They all laughed, enjoying the moment. 

"Well, I'm done. Hotaru?" Seeing her nod, Duo picked up the handles of Shanra's litter and headed towards the fork in the road. "Left or right, Shanra?"

"Left."

"Got it." Turning down the path, the strangest group that Orian had seen in a long time headed towards a centaur camp. A boy with the mantle of death, a girl with the duty of destruction, and a centaur who's innocence blinded her. A centaur travelling with two humans who, though as interwoven as death as a being could be, wished to cause no harm to the fragile balance of his world.

A very strange group indeed.

*****************(Stars! Pretty!) *****************

"We're coming close, see- those are trail markers. We'll be there in about five minutes, I think."

They had crossed several clearings, skirted a marsh and wound through a maze of trees, but were finally close to their destination.

"Through these trees?" Hotaru sounded hopeful. Her ankle ached and she wanted nothing more but to rest, and maybe get some warm food. Somehow, a good meal always made things seem better, that's why she enjoyed Makoto's company so much. No matter what had happened to her that day, her memories of Mistress nine re-surfacing in school, or a fight between Haruka and Michiru, she always knew that Makoto had an open ear and a batch of cookies, ready to cheer the girl up. Thinking about it now, she couldn't decide what cheered her up most, the cookies, or a friend she could confide in without worrying about them telling Haruka and Michiru, or telling her that things would work out if she just smiled more. As nice as Chibi-Usa was, she wasn't much of a source of advice.

*CRACK*

The sound of Shanra's litter skid breaking brought her out of her reverie. 

"What? Damnit, It's shot." Duo examined it. "I can't drag it like this…"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey! It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Duo flashed a manic grin. "We just need to find a way to get you a little farther, that's all…"

"Shanra, if I helped you, do you think you could walk?" Hotaru offered her hand to the girl and smiled.

"I don't know…I could try."

"Then let's do so. Come on, you're almost home…"

A few minutes later, Duo pushed his way through the final wall of trees that surrounded the camp, Hotaru helping Shanra walk behind him.

"Well Shanra, we're here."

"Yes. My mother will be in the cabin with the red door and the gold rune on it, there." She pointed to a small cabin close to the edge of the forest across form the three. They stepped completely out of the forest and headed towards the cabin, fully aware of the many, _many _centaurs emerging from similar cabins and huts, all carrying bows or swords, pointing and speaking quietly amongst themselves. None made any move towards the group, arrows were kept pointed at the dirt ground, but their message seemed very clear.

Halfway towards their destination, a single centaur approached them, empty-handed. Face hard, his voice seemed to be brimming with contempt and hatred. 

"You are not welcome here, _humans."_ He practically spit the word out. "Leave our child here and go, we have no need for your kind, always polluting, always-"

Quick to anger, Duo realized he had two options. One he could do what he always did when confronted with someone like this, mainly, punch them. But one look at the weaponry around him and he quickly switched to option two, which was more fun and always got a better reaction anyway. Ignoring the centaur in front of him, Duo brushed past, leaving one very pissed, sputtering centaur in his wake. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled and asked:

"Red door, gold thingie on it, right?"

"That's the one." Shanra was smiling brilliantly; even Hotaru had the beginnings of a grin. Listening to the centaur behind her, she heard another approach and pull the first away, saying something about the 'price of life'. Frowning, she stopped in front of the red door, still supporting Shanra. Duo knocked, and a few moments later a female centaur opened the door. She stood with her eyes open wide for a moment, then rushed forward to sweep Shanra into her arms.

"Mother…"

"Shanra! We'd likened you for dead! How did you? Are you all right? What happened to your forehead? What—"

Hotaru pulled Duo out of the hallway and outside. Sitting on top of a woodpile, she motioned for Duo to join her. "Let's give them some privacy. As far as I can guess, she's been gone for about three weeks."

"Wow…Man, I hope they're alright."

"Who?"

"My friends. I got sucked into that portal thingie right before the satellite exploded, I just hope they got out in time."

"I see."

"What about your friends? Will they be aright?"

"I don't know. I believe so. I took that monster with me through the portal. Unless something else shows up, but the others are there. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Man, what a world you live in. Monsters attacking you all the time, 'Sailor Senshi'. It's got to be pretty hectic."

"Yes, but we always pull through."

"I bet. Men I'm thirsty, and our water-skin's almost dry. I'm going to the well in the center to fill it up and grab a drink."

"I'll come too. These centaurs are really acting strange."

"Like they're waiting for something. Weird." Standing up, Duo headed towards the well, Hotaru close behind.

"Do you think this 'Grandmother Silverarc' will be able to help us?"

"I don't know. But she's our best bet at the moment. Unless you've got any other ideas?"

"None whatsoever. You?"

"Not a clue."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait. Hey look, Shanra and her mom's coming out!" 

The two centaurs joined the pair at the well. Shanra's mother stepped forward and held her hand out to Duo.

"I'm Dyan, Shanra's mother. I thank you for my daughter's life." Duo chuckled as he shook her hand. 

"Duo Maxwell. And I didn't really save her. You better talk to Hotaru 'bout that. She healed Shanra when we found her."

Dyan nodded once and extended her hand towards Hotaru, who grasped it. Something about all this wasn't right. She didn't like the way Dyan was phrasing her sentences…Something about them reminded her of an incident on Saturn, so very long ago…She also didn't like the large circle of centaurs that had surrounded them.

"Silverarc Dyan. You have returned my daughter. I thank you."

"Tomoe Hotaru. It was nothing, we could not leave her dying in a cave as we found her."

Dyan nodded again and reached behind her, pulling out a small silver sword from the scabbard hidden on her back. An arm's length, it shone in the sunlight. She swung it up in the air in an arc, then placed it in Hotaru's hands.

"You have returned my child to me and my people. By the code of Orian I give you my life in return."

Shanra gasped and made to move in front of her mother when two centaurs grabbed her by the arms. Struggling against them, she tried to call out to Hotaru, but a heavy slap against her face quieted her, leaving tears streaming heavy against her cheeks. 

"It is the cost of life. You should know this child." The first centaur whispered to Shanra, loud enough for Duo to hear. The second centaur placed his other hand over her shoulder, still restraining, but comforting at the same time.

Duo gapped, and began to sputter something when Hotaru sent him a single look, a glare that shut him up immediately. Her face was cold, hard. The light had left her eyes completely, there wasn't a drop of emotion on her face.

"Dyan of the Silcerarc tribe. Am I to understand that you offer your life for that of your daughter?"

Duo shuddered. How could a person's voice be so cold? There was no emotion, nothing. He hated to admit it, but at that moment, Hotaru scared him.

Hotaru shuddered inside her own mind. _How? Why is this happening?! Let me out! I swore I wouldn't hurt anyone! I gave my word!_ She still couldn't understand exactly what had happened…When Dyan had placed the sword in her hands, her mental blocks had collapsed. Her memories of Saturn and Mistress Nine flooded her mind. She was about to drop the sword when she felt her hands tighten around the hilt instead. From the very back of her mind, she could hear Saturn speaking softly…_ I'll handle this little one…Don't worry, I have dealt with this before…_And Hotaru promptly found herself smashed to the back of her mind, no longer in control of herself. And terrified of what this cold, heartless version of herself would do.

"I offer my life, Lady."

__

I'm no lady, just Hotaru…I can't kill her! She's her mother for God's sake! Saturn! Don't Hurt Her!!! Her mind screamed, to no avail. All she received was a cold, low chuckle and the instructions: _Don't worry, little one. It will be fine._

"Do you understand what you offer? I find that hard to believe. Do you grasp the consequences?"

"Yes, Lady." The centaur's head finally bowed in submission. She had kept eye contact all this time, but no one could hold against eyes that cold and lifeless. "You have returned the life of my child to us. By the cost of life, I give my life to you in payment. You will kill me for a portal to cross into a world with greater magic and power. Such is the way of things." Her voice lowered, so that only Hotaru could hear. "Please. Strike fast and true."

Hotaru wanted to curl up and die. How could someone be so calm about death? _You are every day, little one. You are death, and destruction, but also rebirth. This is their way of life. They cannot be condemned for their traditions. You still have much to learn, child._

"Very well. Dyana of the Silverarc tribe, I accept your life." Hotaru raised the sword and swung it down in one fast arc—

"Hotaru!"

__

Saturn NO!!!

"Mother!!!"

—and swung it right over Dyana's head. Letting the momentum of her swing carry her, she spun to face Shanra and in three steps crossed the distance between them. Placing the sword in Shanra's hands, she smiled. "And I give that life to your daughter, Shanra Silverarc."

Dyana straightened, looking up. She saw the sword in Shanra's hands, and Hotaru's smile… "Blessed Spirits…What just happened?"

Saturn retreated to Hotaru's mind once again, leaving Hotaru weak-kneed and struggling with far too many memories and emotions. Still, she managed to keep up her smile.

"I don't want your life. Neither of us does. We are lost and looking for a way home, not searching for power or magic. I'm sorry, I have to sit down. Duo, explain it to them?"

Hotaru felt like she was going to faint, not exactly the greatest thing to do at the moment. She brushed through the circle of centaurs and made her way towards a tree at the edge of the camp. Sitting down among its roots, she placed her head between her knees and fought for consciousness. She hadn't noticed the figure following her until his shadow fell over her.

"Hey Duo. I thought you were going to find out about Grandmother Silverarc?

"How'd you know it was me? And I will, after I find out if you're all right. That was one hell of a freaky piece of acting. It was like you weren't even yourself. As though someone else had taken control of you. Weird huh?"

__

He is smart, little one. You should be careful of how you speak.

"I'll be fine. It's just memories. Sometimes…"

"They're just too much. I understand. Well, you sure have left them dazed and confused. I'm going to try to use that to our advantage. Got to tell you thought, you had everyone fooled. It looked like you were really going to kill Dyan there. Well, feel better ok? I have a feeling I'm going to need your help when finding out about this Grandmother." Duo left leaving Hotaru with the very strange feeling of talking to herself.

__

You're not talking to yourself. You're talking to me. There is a difference.

I guess…This was weird. She'd never been able to talk to Saturn before. She _was_ Saturn. Wasn't she?

__

Not completely. You can talk to me now because you've finally let down those silly mental blocks of yours. Little one, you are never going to learn that way. That was the whole point of regaining your memories. 

But I don't want to remember. There are too many horrible pasts…Too much death…

Saturn laughed. _Child, you ARE death. Like it or not. But death is the most necessary of that which is needed for survival. You must embrace your true self. The death and the rebirth, or we will always be separate, and that will kill you one day._

There was a pause. When Hotaru said nothing, Saturn continued.

__

You know, he was right.

What?

I was going to kill her. Saturn sighed, an ethereal sound.

__

What? How could you! I—

No! Not this one, child. But another. This is why you should be aware of your memories, they can teach you much…Watch. Somehow, Saturn pushed Hotaru deeper into her own mind, further and further until they came upon a single memory amidst a sea of thousands. Concentrating, and with a small mental shove from Saturn, Hotaru fell into the memory…

***

"Saturn-Hime, there is one who wishes to see you. An ambassador from Earth."

"Another? I had hoped my reaction to the last would have told them enough about Saturn… Very well, I will meet with him in the Great Hall in one hour."

"Of course, Princess. It is a girl."

"What?"

"The ambassador is female, perhaps seventeen or eighteen Earth years old."

"Strange, for them to send a child…"

"Do not forget, Princess, that the people of Earth base age on appearance. To them, you are but a child."

"Foolish of them. Very well, I will meet with her. One hour."

"Of course Princess." Jadara bowed and left the room, scurrying to take the visitor to the Great Hall.

Looking into a random mirror, Saturn idly touched the small tiara in her hair. "If I'm to meet an ambassador, I suppose I must dress for the occasion." Chuckling slightly, the Princess of Saturn headed for her chambers.

Decked out in resplendent royal purple silk, Saturn fingered her dress, smoothing out any creases she found. Setting her crown of Amethyst and Fluorite firmly on her head, she checked her reflection once more in the polished bronze mirror before her. "Shall we meet another ambassador again? Let us listen to her lies before we judge her guilty? Humph. I wish I could see what Serenity-Hime saw in that human knight of hers." Opening the door that lead onto her podium in the Great Hall, Saturn entered and sat down on her throne. Summoning her Glaive, the standard of all of Saturn's rulers, she motioned to the footmen at either side of the main entrance, who opened the doors and announced the Ambassador.

She was definitely young, by her standards, and Saturn agreed with Jadara's previous assessment of the girl's age. She wore a simple tunic and leggings, a strange sight as few girls wore anything but the many-layered skirts that were high in fashion. And were extremely awkward. Saturn's opinion of the girl rose a small notch. Anyone who dressed for function rather than to impress was worth a second glance.

The girl approached the podium and dropped low, not moving until Saturn commanded the girl to rise.

"What do you want?" Saturn was intrigued by this girl; she was the first ambassador to not begin the meeting spouting praises of 'the beautiful and ever wise goddess of Saturn. Frankly, Saturn was sick and tired of being called the goddess of anything. The least these Earthlings could do was get her title right.

"I seek a boon, your highness." 

Now _this_ was interesting. An Earthling _ambassador_ who got to the point without any obsequies. Saturn nodded.

"Really. Please, tell me what you seek. Immortality? Perhaps a cure for death so you will never grow old…No, I believe you are smarter than that, to come to my door asking for the unforgivable. Tell me, Earthling. What do you seek that I would possibly give you?"

The girl bowed her head again, but raised after a moment, eyes bright.

"My name is Kiren Wrightswift."

Saturn's eyes narrowed. _Wrightswift_? _Now I understand…_

"My brother is being held in one of your prisons for crimes against your highness."

"And you have come to beg for his life? Hrumph. I had assumed you were smarter than that. Do you know what he did to find himself in such a position? He—"

"He attacked your highness in a fit of rage. I do not know the specifics, but I believe it was his misplaced belief that you controlled life and death in this system that drove him to do so."

Slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Saturn continued. "And you want me to pardon him? After he attacked me?"

"No highness."

"No?" Now this was new. What did she want, anyway?

"I was adopted, highness, by a loving couple when I was very young. They had an older son who was, unfortunately, very unstable. They raised me like I was their own, and I can never repay them for doing so. The mother, however, has fallen ill." Saturn groaned inwardly as she waited for the girl to beg her for her mother's life. She had one of these visitors every month, like clockwork. It was becoming monotonous. 

"The doctors believe they can replace her damaged organ with one of her child's. Because I was adopted, I cannot offer my own organs. It must be a blood child, and she has only one."

Saturn was beginning to understand now. She didn't want her to save her mother, at least not directly. Still…

"I have come to ask the Ruler of Saturn to release my brother, that my mother might live, and to take me in his steed."

"What?!" She had not just said that, did she?

"I offer my life for that of my brother's. I have read in the Book of the Planets that there is a 'Cost of Life'. A system of equaling out such cases. I ask that you allow me to take my brother's place." 

__

She's actually done research on this! How? No one has used the Cost of Life in a millennia! But then, there have been few prisoners and fewer people seeking to release them. Kiren had fallen prostate on the floor. Shaking her head, Saturn stood.

"Get up. I mean it, get up. Am I to understand that you are offering your life for that of your brother's?"

"Yes Princess."

"Do you understand what that implies?"

"By the rules of the Cost of Life, all of his charges and convictions fall to me. He has been sentenced to death for treason against the Sovereign of Saturn. I would take his place."

"And die."

"And die." The girl lowered her head once again, but thankfully, to Saturn's approval, stayed upright.

"Tell me child. Why are you so eager to die? You are young still. Why are you seeking death?"

"I'm not seeking death. I'm seeking the life of my mother. If I find my death as a result, I accept that. Death is never an end. It is necessary for life to begin. Such is the way of the worlds."

Saturn smiled. There were few who saw Death as she did, as more of a beginning than an end. Her face hardened. Ifthis was what she wanted, so be it.

"I accept your life for that of your brother's. Do you wish to say good-bye to him?"

"No, I have already seen to that."

"Very well." Saturn motioned to a page. "See to it that Zeth Wrightswift is removed form the prisons and sent home." The page scurried off. "Now, as for you, child…"

Kiren approached the dais and kneeled, removing the cloak that was wrapped around her neck. Raising her Glaive into the air, Saturn began the rite of passage necessary for the Cost of Life.

"I, Gaurdian of Saturn, Sovereign of Silence, Goddess of Destruction, Sailor Saturn, Call upon the very core of my planet to witness this. Kiren Wrightswift this day, gives her life that another may live, as bound by the Cost of Life." Somehow, in this closed room, a harsh wind had picked up, blowing around the two figures. "Do you, Kiren Wrightswift, accept the Cost of Life and all it embodies?"

Calling over the wind, yet never raising her head, she answered: "I accept."

"Then let this very planet bear witness!" Saturn brought the Glaive down, swing to meet the girl's neck.

And stopped.

The winds died down almost immediately. Kiren looked up, face filled with confusion.

"But…He was sentenced to die…I should be…"

"Dead? You gave me your life child. I choose what to do with it. There is a need for people such as yourself. Smart, practical, resilient, determined. I have no need for your death, but could find uses for your life."

"But what? How?" Kiren shook her head slightly, careful as the Glaive still rested against her neck.

"You are the best ambassador to come to Saturn in a very long time. You should seek out a position as Earth's ambassador permanently. Now go. Return to the mother you were ready to die for. She must be a very wonderful woman indeed." Saturn raised her Glaive and sent it back to its nether-space, where it waited for her summons again.

"Go home little one. You have earned yourself that." Smiling, Kiren rose and backed up a few steps before turning and leaving the Great Hall. Turning at the main doors, she smiled, her face light with happiness. 

"Thank you!" She left before Saturn could reply.

Settling back down in her throne, Saturn sighed. _What a day…_

*****

__

What was that? Hotaru asked even though she was certain of the answer.

__

The past, child. Your past. It is here for you to learn form, not ignore. Remember that.

But…

No 'buts'. Now go child. Seek out your dark friend and find this 'grandmother' who may help. Be careful though. You must use caution.

Why? About what?

You have not won over all the centaurs. There, that one. A single centaur's aura blazed in Hotaru's vision for a moment. It was the one who had stopped them when they had first came._ He will test you little one. Be wary. The others will follow his lead._

All right. If you say so. Standing, Hotaru headed off towards Duo and Shanra, who were recounting their last three days together in front of a circle of centaurs.

__

I hope this 'grandmother' can help us. She's really our only option at the moment. Approaching the group, she neared just in time to hear Dyan insisting hat Duo and Hotaru stay the night.

"No you must! It's far too dangerous to spend the night in the forest unarmed!"

"I really don't know. I'd have to check with 'Taru, and I—"

"Of course we'll stay."

"We will? Oh, hey Hotaru! Feeling better? Good. Dyan and I were just discussing…Oh, I guess you know that already…" Hotaru smiled. It was impossible to feel down with Duo around. 

"Good. Then it's settled." Dyan clapped her hands. "And of course you'll have dinner with us! You probably haven't had a half-decent meal since you got here."

Duo's stomach rumbled loudly as if to prove Dyan's point, but it was Hotaru who answered for them.

"We'd love to stay."

************************************************************************

Oh God. Another week, another chapter. I can't believe how long this one is! I had to force myself to stop! These are beginning to hurt, I'm so desperate to type them out, but with school and work, I haven't any TIME!!!! Eep! Oh well.

What do you think of Saturn? That whole back-story kind appeared to me in a second. Weird huh?

What do you think of Orian? It's based on the world of Diadem by John Peel, kinda…Ok I read two of the quartet about a year ago, and liked what I could remember….but I couldn't remember much. Basically the premise of magicians wanting portals to cross into stronger worlds is his, I just added the element of death to it…Oh, I took two character from it too. Shananra (who hasn't been mentioned yet and is dead anyway, so no biggie) and Rothar. (The centaur that stopped them.) That's all folks!

Okies, shameless self plug #1 Check out my Twisted Anime Christmas Carols! Just what you need this holiday season. Updated! The twelve days of Christmas as what would _really_ happen if I got what I wanted for Christmas…Ack!

And shameless self plug #2 Please read Perfect Soldier and Others. It's narritave poetry on the GW guys, Shounen-ai, 1+2, 3+4. I'm really proud of them especially the way Duo and Heero's mirror each other. 

Ok, well that's all for me folks, until next week!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity 

~The Elemental


	10. Song...

Ahhhhhhh!!!! Writer's Block!? I can't have writer's block, I've finished the whole story in my head! How can I not write it down?!

Very easily it seems.

Really, though. I spent almost four hours trying to figure how to _begin_ the chapter, and from where. I walked to the mall and back…Twice. I cleaned my room…and the hallway…and the kitchen…and the basement…until I thought I was going to scream. Finally, I just sat down and re-read my last chapter, listening to the Yami no Matsuei soundtrack. (Love Yami? Love Anime? Love the gorgeous music Yohko Kanno did for Escaflowne? You'll love the Yami soundtracks. {There are two})

But I digress. It's taken three days, and an untold amount of Coke, but I can finally write again!

YAY!!!!! *Starts conga line with Duo, Sam, Joe and Yukito. They all dance around until They see Yue standing three feet away with his arms crossed. All look from Yukito in conga line to Yue and sputter*

"B-but I thought—"

"Yue? And Yukito?"

"What the hell?"

*Yukito looks plaintively at group.* "What? I wanted to dance and Yue-San didn't want to." 

*General shrugs throughout the group*

O.k. Yep that was weird. Oh well. The story continues…

Note to Ankle: You've got the basic idea, but as always, there is more to this than there seems……*manic laughter from the back room* Muwa-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!!!!!!

Please R&R!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental.

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter Ten:

Song.

__

Invitation

If you are a dreamer, come in,

If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,

A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer . . .

If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire

For we have some flax-golden tales to spin.

Come in!

By Shel Silverstein   
From Where the Sidewalk Ends   


"……Then the skid broke and I thought we were stuck, but Hotaru helped me back to camp, and you know the rest." Various centaurs nodded, smiling. Shanra had spent the past hour telling of her capture, escape and rescue by Hotaru and Duo to a captive audience of centaurs gathered around a table, feasting. The village (Duo couldn't call it a camp, it was too permanent) had declared a celebration for Shanra's safe return. Food was piled on a table all the centaurs gathered around, and two chairs had been brought for Hotaru and Duo, both of whom were glad to sit. 

__

Man, when they say 'party' they mean Party! I haven't seen so much food since last Christmas at that party Relina held. I wonder where the chairs came from, they certainly don't need them…Around the pair stood centaurs, eating and joking and generally enjoying themselves standing at the table. Duo's train of thought ended when a plate was passed under his nose.

"You should try this. It's very good." Slipping a piece of well-cooked meat from a plate, Duo smiled to Dyan and turned to Hotaru, who had been quiet since she had accepted Dyan's invitation. Remembering something he had wanted to ask her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?"

"Huh? Oh, what?" Startled, Hotaru looked up.

"Your memories. They've been bugging you since we got here…You've been suppressing them, but now they're coming back. Do you know why?"

__

He IS smart. I must be careful… Her blocks up, Hotaru could not hear Saturn's reply.

"I'm fine, it's just going to take some getting used to, all these memories…" She lied.

"I won't pry, but I hope you can tell me what happened to you one day. To deal with memories like that…" Duo shook his head.

Hotaru had an answer ready. "I'll tell you _that_ when you tell me about your past, and why your aura's so black." She'd guessed right. He flinched, then sighed.

"I guess we all have our secrets." His voice switched from a defeated tone to one of interest. "You can see my aura?" 

Any further discussion was cut off by the booming voice of an elder centaur. He wore a light blue wrap around his torso and a silver medallion hung from his neck.

"Friends. Today we celebrate!" He motioned to Hotaru and Duo, then to Dyan and Shanra. "We celebrate the return of our child to us! We celebrate wisdom in all it's forms! We celebrate unexpected friendships from unexpected sources! But most of all, today we celebrate _LIFE_!" A thunderous cheer tore through the group, and everyone turned to their neighbor to clasp their wrists. Both Duo and Hotaru were caught up in the moment, finding a dozen hands in theirs, all gripping their wrists for a moment, before another took it's place. Looking over, Hotaru noticed that the centaur Saturn had mentioned, along with several others were not participating in the festivities. Shrugging it off as sour grapes, Hotaru turned to find Dyan's hand in hers.

"You looked a little overwhelmed, Lady."

"I'm not a lady, please. Just call me Hotaru."

"Very well, Hotaru. Let's get you both out of here, shell we?" Moving slowly but surely, Dyan managed to pull Hotaru and Duo away from the table before their hands were shaken off. "They'll be at this for a while. It's tradition to shake everyone's hand at least once." Both Duo and Hotaru shook their heads and watched in silence as the centaurs continued. Whatever they had expected from this proud race, it had not been this.

When everyone appeared to be finished, another centaur rose to speak, this one clothed in red. Raising his hands towards the group, he intoned:

"The fire is waiting, let us end this day." The centaurs raised one arm and replied as a group:

"So mote it be." They began to leave the table in groups, heading towards a large bonfire outside the building, set in the back of the village. Finding Dyan gone, Hotaru and Duo were at a loss until Shanra walked towards them.

"It's the time of fire." Seeing the blank looks on both faces, she hurried to explain. "Sorry, I forgot. It's a tradition of all centaur groups. We gather around the fire at the end of the day to share tales and knowledge, and to sing and play instruments. All who join the circle must add something to it, be it a legend or a tale, or a piece of music, or a song. This way, we all learn something to end the day with."

"Will we need to do anything?" Duo looked pale, but Hotaru thought it might have been the low light. "You know, sing or play…?" Shanra simply smiled. 

"If you are called upon, you must add something to the circle. It's tradition."

"We're called upon?" Duo was twisting his braid between his hands. _He's nervous! I never thought he'd be nervous about something like this._ Hotaru shook her head and waited for Shanra's answer.

"Our circle is large today. One will start. He will call upon another, who will add, then call upon another, and so on. You may be called on, you may not."

"Oh goody…." Duo groaned. Hotaru fought a giggle. 

"Don't worry Duo, you'll do fine."

"Thanks, but I don't think that's going to help."

Smiling, Shanra lead the two to the fire. They settled down on a log and looked at the rest of the centaurs, who had formed a half-circle of sorts around the fire. Almost all had knelt down, including Shanra, who knelt beside Duo. 

Not long after, when everyone seemed to be settled, the village elder clothed in red stood in the opening of the circle, facing everyone.

"As we always have, we share the truth and beauty of this day with all. Shanra." The girl's head snapped up. "This celebration was held in your honor. Let you be the first; please, share with the group, or choose one to begin."

Shanra stood and bowed slightly. "I would be honored to begin. Shall I sing?"

The elder nodded, then resumed his place in the circle. Shanra walked around the fire to where he had stood, and motioned to several centaurs holding musical instruments. They began to play a soft, lilting tune that soon had everyone smiling. Shanra sang beautifully, her words blending with the music.

__

When I open the gate there is eternity

Whose voice calls me from far away?

Who is the person that strokes my hair?

__

My flute tells of the land of my wish

It also tells of my passed time and memory

I do not want any friends (It is a lie)

I do not want myself (It is the truth)

__

Footprints of sand are crumbling

__

The mysterious night conceals truth

and shows gloom; the moon invites

The darkness spreads....

__

Tears fall from purple night sky.

The sky cries on my behalf……

Hotaru couldn't believe how such a haunting song could sound so cheerful, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. From the corner of her eye she could see Duo smiling, along with many of the centaurs. Shanra's voice was magnificent.

__

The doll of sand is crumbling

__

The mysterious night conceals truth

And shows gloom; the moon invites to

The spreading darkness....

__

The star falls from the night sky.

The moon sings on my behalf

__

Tear falls from purple night sky.

The sky cries on my behalf

Everyone applauded quietly as Shanra bowed. She turned to the end of the half-circle. "Eda, please share with the group." The named centaur stood and bowed. 

"Shall I tell of past?" Shanra nodded and stepped back, sitting once again beside Duo as Eda took her place. Addressing the group, she began.

"Once, upon the days of old, when my mother's grandmother was but a child, there was a desert in the midst of a forest where nothing would grow…"

****************

The last of the lyre's notes died into the air and there was a brief moment of silence, broken only by the occasional sniffing. Suddenly everyone began to clap warmly, and Yancin bowed deeply, emotion high on his face. Duo was amazed at the music, which had been so mournful and poignant that a few listeners had been moved to tears. Straightening, Yancin called out "Rothar, please share with the group." Rothar stood. Bowing slightly he turned towards Yancin. 

"Shall I play?" Nodding, Yancin returned to his post with the other musician accompanists for the singers as Rothar took his position in front of the group. Picking up a small instrument that reminded both Hotaru and Duo of a violin, he began to play a harsh tune, caustic but beautiful nonetheless. It forced Duo to wonder exactly how this centaur ended up with so much hate inside of him, to be able to play something like this.

(A/N: If you want to imagine the music, think of or download The Devil's Trill. (I use the Yami no Matsuei version.) It's one of the most beautiful violin pieces of all time, but also one of the hardest to play, and one of the most despondent in parts. It fits this scene quite well.)

When he finished, Rothar bowed then straightened. His eyes glinting, he turned towards Duo and Hotaru. "Humans, please share with the group." A hushed whisper swept through the circle, and the elder in red stood.

"Why do you call upon two? Rothar, your heart is clouded. Your fire is out of control. Call upon one. To call upon both is rude; you know they would be unprepared." 

Rothar shrugged. "It is my right to call upon who I choose. I call upon them to share, unless they wish to refuse? They will find a way to share; I care not how. Let us see what these humans are worth, they who seek our trust and friendship! Have you forgotten the truths of their kind? Has one lie covered all of your eyes?"

Hotaru could see they were in trouble. Just as Saturn had said, many of the other centaurs were muttering amongst themselves, finding reason behind Rothar's words. If something wasn't done soon….She didn't want to finish that thought.

Standing, she smiled the unsettling yet charming smile she had seen Minako use often, and bowed slightly, happy to see Duo beside her, following her lead. He whispered to her in a rush:

"What are we going to do? I doubt we even know the same fairy tales! We're from different worlds, remember? What can we do?"

Grabbing his hand as she straightened, she replied:

"We'll fake it. Come on." Louder, for all to hear, she addressed Rothar. "Shall we sing?"

Shocked into silence, the centaurs gaped openly as Duo and Hotaru stepped up beside Rothar. Grimacing, he sat down, then smirked.

__

He doesn't think we can do it. He thinks we'll do something wrong and he'll be able to turn that around to his advantage and get us kicked out. Unfortunately for Rothar, he didn't realize quite who he was up against.

"Do you know Just Communication?" Duo whispered barely above hearing level. Hotaru replied just as quietly;

"No. Do you know Sunshine Moonlight?"

"No. What are we going to do?"

"Give me a second." From what they had seen, the person 'sharing' had a few minutes to gather themselves and prepare. Staring into the fire, Hotaru tried to think of a song they would both know that didn't rely heavily on music, and wouldn't seem stupid of offensive to the centaurs. Watching the flames, Hotaru didn't even realize she had begun until she heard someone sing…then realized with a start that it was herself.

__

I touch the fire and it freezes me

I look into it and it's black

Duo stared in shock. Hotaru was looking into the fire as though she could see something in its flames. But even stranger was the fact that she was singing. And he _knew_ that song…Didn't he?

__

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel

I want the fire back

Now, through the smoke she calls to me

To make my way across the flame

To save the day or maybe melt away

I guess it's all the same

She was _definitely_ singing that song. Coming up to stand next to her, Duo followed her gaze into the fire…._What was that? Who?… Heero?… Fighting?… In the Wing Zero?… How…?_

Unknowingly, he joined Hotaru. Both completely forgetting their surroundings, so enraptured with the images shown to them in the flames.

Hotaru/Duo:

__

So, I will walk through the fire

'Cause where else can I turn?

I will walk through the fire

And let it-

Duo:

__

The torch I bear is scorching me

And Wufei's laughing I've no doubt

I hope she fried

They'll be fine if that bitch died!

I had to help them out...

Hotaru:

__

'Cause he is drawn to the fire

Duo:

__

Some people never learn

Hotaru:

__

He will never learn

__

Hotaru:

__

And he will walk through the fire

And let it-

Duo:

__

Will this do a thing to change him?

Hotaru:

__

Have I left my friends in danger?

Duo:

__

Or is Heero too far gone to care?

Hotaru:

__

What if Usagi can't defeat it?

What if Saturn's to be needed?

Duo:

__

What's he going to do with me not there?

Hotaru/Duo:

__

They'll see it through

It's what they always do

So, we will walk through the fire...

Hotaru:

__

So one by one, they turn from me

I guess my friends can't face the cold

But why I froze, not one among them knows 

And never can be told

Duo:

What can't we face

If we're together?

Hotaru:

__

I came from the grave much graver

Duo:

__

I hope no one tried to save her

Hotaru:

__

Everything is turning out so dark

Duo:

__

Is she's alive Heero'll kill her

Hotaru:

__

Why must it all come to fear?

Duo:

__

What's it going to take to strike a spark?

Duo:

__

Going through the motions 

Walking through the part

These endless days have finally

Ended in a blaze

Hotaru:

__

So one by one they came to me

The distant redness as their guide

But what they'd find

Ain't what they had in mind

It's what they had inside

Duo/Hotaru:

__

And we are caught in the fire

At the point of no return

So we will walk through the fire

And let it

Burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn! 

******************************************************************

Well……….What do you think? I really changed the lyrics in some parts, but I had to for the song to make sense in this context. I had debated if and when the full song would show up, but here it is…(after mush head-bashing and screaming) I'm done….Don't worry, the next chapter is already written, I just thought the chapter ended better here, so I split it, and made the other half the eleventh chapter.

This was _hard_. Very hard. The worst chapter I've had to write, and Cost of Life was twelve pages long, this one is only eight and it was impossible to sit down and do……

Oh well. It's done now, so celebration can commence!

Please R&R! Tell me what you think! 

(Shameless self-plugs are busy at the moment. Please hang up and read my other stories. This is a recording.) 

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity 

~The Elemental


	11. Readings of Fate...

Hehehehe—

Since this is really the second part to the last chapter, I don't have any babble for you.

Same disclaimers as always.

Thanks to Queen who answered my question about Moon's scepter thingie. (_PLEASE_! Read her fics! I'm telling you, she's FANTASTIC! It's the best choice you will ever make!) {She has eighteen at the moment}

And thanks to GlaiveGirl: Yes, I like your handle as well. *laughs* Glaives are COOL.

Please R&R!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental.

Walk Through the Fire.

Chapter 11:

Readings of Fate.

__

Let it Burn!

Hotaru snapped out of her reverie, startled. The musicians played a final note. _When did they join us? And why did I sing that? How did they know the song…More importantly, how did Duo know it?_

Duo heard the applause and blinked. _What just happened? And how did she know that song?_

Seeing that Duo was once again disoriented, Hotaru grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bow. Questions could come later; they weren't finished here. Casting around for a familiar face, Hotaru spotted Dyan and looked straight at her. Seeing the girl's stare, Dyan nodded. Straightening both herself and Duo, Hotaru called out over the light applause: 

"Dyan, please share with the group." Dyan accepted and made her way to the front of the fire as Duo and Hotaru attempted to find their former spots in the looming nightfall.

Spying Shanra and their log, Duo tugged Hotaru towards it when a voice cut through the darkness.

"A moment, if you please." 

Everyone turned to see an ancient looking centaur step forward into the light cast by the fire. "I will share tonight. There is a need." Confused by her words, Hotaru found herself being ushered forward with Duo towards the woman. Shanra whispered from behind their backs "This is Grandmother Silverarc. If anyone can help you, she can." Stopping not far from the centaur, both Duo and Hotaru felt her glare as she examined them. They glanced at each other, then studied the woman in front of them.

She looked ancient, with wrinkles upon wrinkles and her hair a solid frame of silver around her face. Her eyes were hard, but held a glint of laughter and were framed with laugh lines. She wore a layered top that reminded Hotaru of a kimono with its long, bell-shaped sleeves, but it stopped at the bottom of her torso, as did all centaur wear. She carried a staff, and the sash across her chest held many small pouches, all full, though Hotaru couldn't say of what. The centaur nodded once, almost as if to herself, then motioned for Hotaru and Duo to sit. Shanra pulled them back to their log without complaint, telling them that "Grandmother will see you after the fire."

Duo watched intently as the centaur approached the fire, her hands held out in front of her in offering. _For how old she is, she doesn't show it in the way she moves. What is she doing…?_ Duo watched as she raised her hands higher and higher, the fire growing in response. She suddenly brought her hands down, abruptly smashing the air underneath them. The fire condensed and flared, and when Duo looked again, all that was left was a bed of glowing embers.

"Goddess, I call upon thee!

Let your wisdom be our guide;

Let our troubles be untied.

May you let your glory shine;

May you grant us truths divine!"

She shuddered, and stared straight ahead, looking at no one and every one at the same time.

"I see danger closing in, 

I see a battle we can't win. 

I see help from off afar, 

I see a name that we must mar. 

In our ranks we have hid, 

A truth all but forbid! 

Seek you now the solace of life, 

And be warned of future strife."

The fire died, leaving not even the coals glowing. With a single nod, the centaur headed back towards her home, a small cabin towards the edge of the village. The centaurs seemed to recognise this as the end of the ceremony, and began to head home themselves. 

Hotaru looked at Duo. Duo looked at Hotaru. Both turned to face Shanra.

"What the hell was that about?"

Shanra looked shocked, then laughed, long and hard. "That's Grandmother Silverarc! She's the only known centaur with magic; she can look into the future. You'll both see her in the morning."

"But…What—? We're seeing her when?"

"In the morning. She told mother already to send you over at first light. You'd better get some sleep. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Shanra trotted towards her own home, leaving Duo and Hotaru with little choice but to follow.

***

"This is your room. I'm sorry it's not much, the closest to human visitors we get are elves, and they prefer to sleep outside." Shanra motioned inside a plain room with two mattresses on raised wooden slats. A few warm blankets were laid across each bed and a small pillow rested at the top. Duo sauntered over to the bed on the right. 

"Don't worry about it. Compared to some of the places I've slept, this is paradise! When will we see your grandmother?"

"She's not my grandmother specifically….or at least, I don't think she is. She's always been called 'Grandmother' since I can remember….I don't know why… Anyway," Shanra shook her head. "You'll see her at first light. Will you need anything else?"

Hoteru shook her head. "I'm fine, Duo?"

"Nothing I need but sleep. Goodnight, Shanra."

"Yes, goodnight Shanra."

"Goodnight, both of you. And thanks." Bowing slightly with a smile, Shanra left. Duo looked over to Hotaru, who was sitting on her bed directly across from him.

"I think we've got to talk…"

"Yes, we most certainly do."

A moment of silence passed, both unsure of how to begin. Finally, Duo sighed.

"Ok, first things first. How did you know that song?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Damnit Hotaru! I really hate people who answer like that; I deal with it enough as it is! I heard it in a dream, ok? It freaked me out, popping up underneath a horrible nightmare I had before I got here. Suddenly we're dragged in front of a fire and we're trying to sing something we both know and can't think of anything that will work when you start singing. You look half-dead, there isn't any focus on your face, and suddenly I'm singing it, and I didn't even realise this until I finish. It freaked me out, ok? And I just want to know how you know that song, since I've never heard it anywhere but that dream." Duo blinked, then lied on his back, pulling up a blanket. "God, I'm ranting. I'm sorry, usually I'm the one on Wufei's case about his rants and here I am doing the same thing…."

Hotaru laughed quietly. "You remind me of Haruka. She does the same thing. What does Wufei rant about?"

"Oh, justice, injustice, the weakness of women, the weakness of peace, people's stupidity, the injustice of being paired with Sally Po, even though we know they get along great….You know, you never answered my question…"

Hotaru sighed, lying down as well.. "I had a nightmare…It was terrible, but the song seemed to be behind it…I only remembered the dream a day or two before I got here…I don't know why I started singing, it just happened."

"What was your nightmare about?"

Silence.

"Alright. Don't worry, I understand. I don't think I could tell you mine, thinking about it. How do you suppose the musicians knew the song?"

"I don't know. We could ask…That might tell us more about it, at least."

"I guess…Hey Hotaru? Do you think this 'Grandmother' is for real?"

"I don't know…" Remembering Rei's many divinations in front of the fire, she shook her head, though Duo couldn't see it in the dim light. "I can't say….But it feels like, I don't know, she's…"

"Faking it?"

"Exactly. Her entire speech, It sounded too…."

"Forced."

"Yes….So, what should we do?"

"I don't know. I guess hearing her out can't hurt…And it might help…" Duo sounded doubtful.

"You're right. We can at least try. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I do know one thing:"

"What?"

"We'd better get some sleep. First light means dawn."

"Oh. Good idea. G'night Hotaru."

"Sleep well Duo."

**********************

They rose early the next morning, and were escorted to meet 'Grandmother Silverarc' before most had woken up. Pausing at the door, Shanra twisted her hands nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just…."

"You look pretty nervous to me. Why?"

"It's nothing." She seemed to pause. "It's just …I heard Rothar was going to talk to Grandmother last night, and I snuck around to listen in…He was trying to convince Grandmother to declare you a threat and have you killed! If he convinced grandmother.…Her word means everything here! I don't know what she said either, mother caught me before I could hear!"

Duo patted Shanra's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

"But—"

The door swung open and a young-ish looking centaur stood behind it. "I am the Grandmother's aide upon such matters. She is willing to meet with you now. She says that you must stay, child of Dyan. These matters are for Her ears only." Shanra nodded once without argument. Hotaru and Duo followed the centaur into the small cabin. 

"My name is Jaznica. She waits for you in here." Jaznica opened the doors in front of the pair and motioned for them to enter. "I will leave you here. Spirits Bless." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Duo and Hotaru glanced around as Grandmother Silverarc rose to meet them. She looked regal, for a centaur, clothed in a dozen shades and layers of lilac. She gripped her staff and motioned for Hotaru and Duo to sit in the two chairs positioned in one corner of the room. Her eyes hard, she waited for them to sit before she turned to Duo.

"What did you see in the fire?"

"W-What? What fire?" Duo glanced at Hotaru nervously. _How could she know? And why did Hotaru just pale…Or is it just the light?_ The centaur looked at him as though he was simple.

"The fire last night, human. What did you see? Do not lie to me, things will worsen considerably if you do."

Duo muttered under his breath to Hotaru: "I can't see how things can _get_ much worse." 

Before she could respond however, the centaur's free hand sped out and caught Duo's shoulder.

"Tell me. It is vital that I know. What did you see?" Her face was millimetres from Duo's. Staring defiantly into her eyes, Duo was shocked to see that they were odd, one a golden yellow, one violet. They stared at him intently, and soon he realized he really didn't have much choice. _If I don't tell her, how is she going to help up? And if I lie, and she knows…She may refuse to help at all._ Sighing, he looked down at his hands, breaking eye contact with the unnerving woman. 

"I saw Heero, fighting….And everyone…."

"What else?"

"Marie-Maya, when she was trying to take over the Earth Sphere Alliance….And Duke Dermail, before he died…."

"Ah….You saw the past. Correct?"

"I guess so."

Her hand left his shoulder and he felt, rather than saw, her turn to face Hotaru.

"And you, one who hides your past from even yourself. What did you see?"

"I saw nothing."

"You lie. I'll ask again; what did you see? You seek information from me, I simply wish for a fair exchange."

"I saw centaurs…and small humans in a forest, wearing the strangest clothing…I saw an earthquake destroying a cave….and someone inside it….and a woman, just her silhouette…."

"You saw this world, child. This future, perhaps."

"We came here looking for someone to help us. Can you?" Duo rubbed his temples.

"Of course I can."

"Will you?" 

The centaur looked at Hotaru intently, then laughed. She laughed long and hard, while Duo and Hotaru exchanged confused looks. Finally, a fit of coughing stopped her laughter. Handing the centaur a glass of water Hotaru had found on a small table, they both waited for her explanation.

"Oh my…That was too much. You sounded just like a friend of mine, always looking for the hidden agenda…I'm sorry, you must be awfully confused…Here." She extended her hand to Duo. "We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over again, shall we? This time without the ominous speech and me pestering you for information. My name's Cass." She shook Duo's hand and laughed again at the looks on both their faces. "I know, just plain old Cass. Rather boring for a seer, right? That's why I'm 'Grandmother' to everyone. It helps me appear more 'authentic' as a foreteller."

"My name is Hotaru. This is Duo. And all other questions aside, why would you want to appear more 'authentic'?" Hotaru looked doubtful as Cass shook her hand. Duo nodded.

Sighing, Cass kneeled centaur-style on a raised platform Hotaru and Duo hadn't seen until now. They sat back down in their chairs.

"Let me try to explain…First of all, scrying is an inexact magic. I see every possible future, if I look, and could not begin to tell you everything that might happen. That's the problem. I can't tell, because there may be a thousand outcomes to the simplest decision, and the greater the decision…"

"The more possibilities."

"Exactly. So while I know the future, I really can't do much with that knowledge. The most I can do is find a common strain, an event that occurs in a majority, if not all of the futures, then warn people or act towards that."

"But what about the 'authenticity'?"

"I'm getting to that. When I first started out, I was foolish. I simply warned every one of the probable outcomes, expecting them to heed my warnings. My problem was, most of them ignored me. When what I prophesised came true, they would blame me for causing it. Everything blew up in my face. I was cast out, eventually. I had thought everything was hopeless, but then I met someone…She helped me realize what I could do to help my people, after we dealt with our own problems at the time. My eyes are different because of that time with her. I returned to my tribe not long after, and after a few 'episodes' in front of fires, mirrors and pools of water, I was given the title of 'grandmother'. It's amazing how a few rhyming couplets in front of a fire will cause an entire camp to move, but the words 'We're sitting on a fault line, there's going to be an earthquake' will go virtually ignored- until it happens." 

Duo and Hotaru looked to each other, registered the looks on the opposite's face, and turned back to face Cass. Hotaru looked thoughtful, Duo looked belligerent. 

"So in other words, you're saying that the whole scene in front of the fire was…?"

"A complete fake. I thought it up when I found out you were here and Rothar started complaining. Now everyone is looking for someone to betray us, which means the one who will _may_ think twice about it, now that I've 'seen the truth'. Would you like something to eat or drink? I doubt you've had breakfast, Dyan would've rushed you out to meet with me." She laughed at her own joke, and placed a kettle of water on a small wood stove. Duo's stomach rumbled, as if on cue.

"I'd love some breakfast."

"I am slightly thirsty…"

"Good, we have much to discuss, and it's always better to do so on a full stomach. Do you drink tea?" She pulled a delicate cup from a small cupboard over the stove, then paused for their answers.

"Yes please."

"What kinds do you have?"

Pulling out two more cups, she listed: 

"Red tea, morning brew, spice, sleepy-time, energy, lightness, morning glory, summer fields, tree bark, ever-life, longevity, sweet and happiness…Oh, and a basic plain tea you can add others to."

Duo blinked. "Ok, well, I guess that answers the question about different worlds…. I'll just try the sweet. I can't go wrong there."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'll try the same." Hotaru remembered a question had been plaguing her since she'd last spoken with Saturn. "Why does Rothar hate us so much, and humans in general?"

Cass sighed and continued stirring the pot of something she'd placed on the stove for Duo's rumbling stomach. "It has to do with the fact that the only humans who come across worlds are wizards; and then only to further their own power. A few millennia of this and everyone develops a bias. Rothar is a little more so, his sister was killed by a human wizard that thought ground centaur hooves were an ingredient to his potion for immortality. He never found out though, Shananra killed him not long after."

"Who is she?"

"She was a magician who could change her shape at will. She could become any living creature she wished…." Cass paused. "She was one of the few nice ones, actually."

"She died?"

"I don't really know, no one does. Some say the Green Lady killed her when _she_ crossed worlds, but no one's ever had the chance to ask her and live to tell about it. Either way, we haven't heard from Shananra in over twenty years, so it's save to say she's no longer here."

"Who's this 'Green Lady'? A wizard?" Duo graciously accepted his tea.

"Yes. One of the most powerful to come to this world, and one of the most deadly. Since her appearance, no wizard crossing over has spent more than a week in this world before disappearing. For the last century, she's kept all other wizards from taking her place or moving up."

"Sounds like quite the woman. Remind me not to cross her."

"That's a very good idea, since she is the one you will have to find."

There was the sound of one very fine teacup shattering on a hardwood floor, spilling hot tea everywhere.

******************************

I've said it before; I'll say it again. I love plot twists. Beautiful! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but this chapter just wasn't ending, and I had to stop.

(Small reminder that this started out as the second half of part 10, and that was 8 pages long, so 15 pages in writing in total, plus writers block. I still don't know how I did it!)

Nothing monumental here….Question: What did you think of Cass? I always wanted a cynical fortune-teller that no one believed….Reviews are a good thing. They inspire me to write more. (Right after I tie myself down to stem off that pesky floating)

Shameless self plugs have returned! I've got three new Christmas carols, and will probably add another later tonight. Added: Mamorou- Earth's Sailor Senshi (Rudolf Parody) Majjin Buu (Christmas Tree DBZ parody) and Blasting Off Again. (Frosty the Snowman Pokemon style!)

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity 

~The Elemental


	12. Green Lady...

Well, it's Christmas Eve, and what am I doing? Caroling? Nope. Enjoying Egg Nog and feel-good family Christmas movies? Nope.

I'm finishing my next chapter!

Oh well, I want to, and I only have an hour, so this has got to be quick.

Quick notes:

To SaturnActingChick and anyone else…In the song in chapter 10, there isn't any actual Relina Bashing. (Sorry to disappoint) It's actually referring to that damn insane *$#@& who was attempting to blow up L7 in hopes to kill the Gundam pilots. (I'm actually against Relina bashing. I neither like her nor hate her.)

GlaiveGirl. Thanks for the cool rating. I'm really glad you like this. *Smiles* Birds are defiantly cool.

Shimegami Ichijouji: Glad you like this! Love Tomodachi! Write more!!!!!

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. I'll try to keep one step ahead of my writers block.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

(And any other holidays you may celebrate!)

Please R&R!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental!

Walk Through the Fire:

Chapter 12

Green Lady.

Jaznica had cleaned up the spilt tea as Cass prepared another for Duo. Handing him the cup, she motioned for him and Hotaru to follow her outside.

They headed out and along a path, enjoying the early-morning quiet. Birds chirped in the otherwise silence as each collected their thoughts, none speaking. Finally they stopped at a clear pool that was so calm and peaceful it resembled a mirror. Cass kneeled by the water's edge, and after a moment, Duo and Hotaru sat on the nearby rocks surrounding the pool.

"This is the pool of reflections. My people believe I come here to divine the hardest of truths…Really though, I come here when I need a little peace and quiet." She folded her hands into her lap, looking out at the water. Her voice seemed detached, as though she was addressing the grass or a rock, and as if none of her words mattered. "This world is such a beautiful place. It is filled with life, and death. A perfect balance. There are so many species; all co-existing…Although I can't say it's always peacefully. You know of the goblins. They are a hate-filled race, who love battle and detest peace. They are really a threat to all, but prefer to stay inside their mountain caves, and leave us forest-dwellers alone…most of the time…The Elves of this world are artists, bards and magicians. They are beauty embodied and are true friends…but you must first break through the icy barrier they hold to strangers. Once you have befriended them, you will find yourself with a strong ally, no matter how fierce the battle." Both Duo and Hotaru smiled unseen, thinking of friends they knew who shared that temperament. 

__

That sounds just like Makoto and Setsuna…Even a little like Haruka and Michiru…

That's just like the guys…well not Quatre, he's everyone's friend…But he still doesn't have a lot of true friends. I think it's just us pilots and his Magunacs, and probably Relina and Noin…

"Our tribe and the Silversong elf tribe are allies against goblin and troll attacks.Trolls and Ogres do very little, in fact they prefer to sleep more than anything else, but should you cross even one, their entire family group will attack you, and there are few who can hold their own against a single troll or ogre, never mind twenty." She smiled, seeming to have forgotten the pair and was simply thinking aloud. Neither Duo nor Hotaru made any move to remind her.

"No one knows much of the fairies, except that they seem to exist outside time; and that they must hold a massive amount of magic, as a whole. Dwarves are solitary creatures, and spend most of their time alone, but are excellent smiths and fierce warriors. They craft all of our finer weapons. But the Green Lady…So little can be certain of her. The only thing that is certain is that she came here over a century ago, and killed the wizard Anrak not long after her arrival. Past that…It's said that she lives in a moving castle in the Forest of Shadows, and that it's never found in the same place twice. Few have seen her, fewer have lived to tell of it. It is said that she will help those who come to her, for a price, but there are few desperate enough to seek her help, and many who do find her price too steep. From those who have seen her, they say she is clothed always in green, hence her name; none know her true name. She keeps a Gyrfalcon as her familiar, and they say it is as old as she is, and as wise. None know how she has lived so long, but many whisper that she holds the key to immortality." She turned to face Duo and Hotaru for the first time.

"Your arrival here will affect this world, that much I can see. But how, and to what extent…I can not begin to fathom. But you will be the beginning, I believe, for something great. The effects have already begun."

She dipped her hand into the water's edge, sending ripples across its surface. "Your presence has begun the ripples across our future. When they will stop however…"She splashed the water, causing many more ripples to form. "Who can say? But you must seek out the Green Lady. Of all on this world, she will know the most of world crossings, and is truly your only way home. You have come through a portal you cannot re-create; she is one of the few I can name who can create portals at will. Why she remains in this world is a mystery, she has the ability and the power to move to a much more powerful realm, perhaps even the center of Diadem, but she remains, and the reason will change nothing. You must seek her out, if you ever hope to return. It is better to meet her on her own terms anyway. As I have said, she has 'removed' all other magicians to come to this world for a century. She will soon seek you out, and may not wait for any explanations. Whether you believe you are magicians or not." 

Hotaru and Duo processed this. Duo was the first to speak.

"We really can't get out of this, can we? No matter what, we've got to meet her."

"Yes."

"Well that's just great." He used his fingers to tick off points. "I've been blasted, blown up, burned, dropped and bitten. Not only that, but we've both been traipsing through this world without any clue as to what's going on, and _now_ we've got to meet some sorceress who probably wants to kill us but _first_ we have to find her, since I doubt anyone knows where she is." Cass shook her head. "Add to that we'll be tramping through God-knows where and oh yeah, I don't have my gun. This is great."

"What is this 'gun'?"

"It's a weapon, Cass." Hotaru stood and placed a calming hand on Duo's shoulder. "It is small, but lethal, in the right hands. A similar concept to a bow and arrow."

"I see." Cass sighed and stood. "I have told you all I can, I can only hope it will be enough. Come, you must leave soon, and Duo is right, you will need weapons." She gazed at the pair. "And clothes."

Duo and Hotaru both blushed. They had been in the same clothing for the last four days, and considering what they had been through, looked quite the worse for wear.

"Follow me."

**********************************

Hotaru wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and fastened the silver filigree clasp at hr neck. A female centaur, Cass had called her Fillia, was fussing over both her and Duo.

"There, that will keep you warm at night, and compliments the rest of your garb. Duo! No No No! You have to tie the belt here…" She moved over towards him and re-tied the belt of his tunic, this time to the side. 

Duo placed a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "Heh-heh-heh…I've never worn something like this before, sorry. It feels really strange. What about you 'Taru?"

Hotaru glanced down and smoothed out imagined creases in the dark purple tunic she now wore, layered over even darker leggings, their colour more of a black than purple. A hooded cloak hung around her shoulders, also a deep purple, but lined in crimson silk; silver embroidery winked across the purple, tracing the design of a phoenix along its hem. "I couldn't say, it is unlike anything I've ever worn, but it is comfortable." Duo nodded.

"You're right about that." He looked at his own tunic-and-legging combination. Black leggings and a crimson-red tunic, topped with a black cloak that had a dragon embroidered across its hem in red. It had taken so much to get them both to change; neither wanted to part with the last piece of their worlds, but reality had to be faced. Their clothes were too dirty and torn, and were far too inadequate for their planned expedition. Grudgingly, they had agreed to change.

"Of course they're comfortable! The Silversong elves made them. How could you expect anything less?"

"I'm sorry, we know very little of this world. These were made by elves? Is that why you have leggings as well?" Hotaru motioned towards Fillia, pointing out the fact that centaurs needed none. Fillia laughed.

"Of course! Well, you certainly are as strange as everyone says you are. Why, when Grandmother Silverarc said that you would need clothing, I took one look at you and rushed straight out to Genna, and had her whip up these for you. I hope the colors are all right?" She let the question hang. 

"They're great."

"These are perfect."

Duo and Hotaru smiled. They might have said something more, but Cass had re-appeared inside Fillia's shop. "Come, we still must find weapons for you."

They headed out and entered another shop, larger this time, and filled with every weapon imaginable. Well, almost. A dwarf, not a centaur, stood behind a counter, and bowed exceptionally low when Cass entered.

"You honor me with your presence, oh wise one." He straightened.

"Elian, have you any other customers?"

"None, wise one."

"Then you can drop the formalities. They know."

The dwarf's demeanor immediately changed. He seemed to brighten, and smiled broadly. "I see. So these must be the two everyone's making such a fuss about." He nodded at Hotaru. "It was a fine thing you did there, to spare Dyan's life, and to return Shanra to us." Hotaru made to speak, but Elian raised his hands. "Even if you meant nothing by it at the time. It was a very fine thing." He flipped the counter back and motioned for them to join him among the racks of weapons. "So, what will you be needing?"

"They plan on finding the Green Lady."

Elian whistled and looked at Hotaru and Duo as if for the first time. "Strange, I thought these two still had their minds…Oh well." He shrugged. "If you're planning on tramping through the Forest of Shadows, you'll need a weapon. Preferably one you use well. Anything specific?" He motioned towards the walls. "Just walk around and see what you can use. If you have any questions, ask me."

Hotaru immediately approached Elian, while Duo searched up and down the walls. "Do you have a glaive?" _Better use something I'm used to, and I can't summon the Silence Glaive, not without raising too many questions._

Elian scratched his head. "Frankly missy, I don't know. I haven't the foggiest as to what you're asking."

Hotaru sighed. It had been worth the attempt. "A long pole with a blade attached to one end."

Elian brightened and reached behind a counter, pulling out a long, black polearm. "Would this do?"

It was close to a glaive, with a shorter staff and a much broader, single blade, but it would do. She nodded and accepted the weapon. Duo walked up behind her, looking incredulous. 

"You chose that? Do you even know how to use it?" 

"Of course."

"Right. I picked up this. It's not too different than the one I used when training in school for a while." He showed off a blade that seemed to be a cross from an American double-edged sword, a katana and a rapier; neither fat nor thin, though rather long. Elian handed him a sheath and after a moment's hesitation, Duo strapped it to his hip. "Thanks."

"I would prefer you to both have daggers as well. First of all, they're more practical in some situations, and in case you need to defend yourself when disarmed." He held out two daggers slightly longer than Duo's hand, both sheathed in black leather, and motioned for the pair to attach them to the belts of their tunics. He then handed them two smaller knives with strange looking sheathes. "These are boot daggers. I noticed Fillia made sure you two got some proper footwear, so I'll make sure you're both equipped properly. They attach like that." He finished strapping Duo's to the inside of his boot. Hotaru followed suit.

"Thank you Elian. I don't know what I'd do without you." Cass had stepped up behind him and handed him a small leather bag.

"You'd find another dwarf swordmaster and hire him." Elian took her hand and gently kissed it, causing Cass to blush, then pull away.

"You know what I meant. Come on, we must leave. The day reaches noon, and you will need the daylight for your travels." Cass lead them out of Elian's shop, Hotaru carefully keeping her polearm, as Elian had called it, facing up at all times. The last thing she wanted to do was feed Rothar any more fuel for his plan to kill them both. Which brought up another question…

"Cass, I mean Grandmother…" _I must remember not to use Cass in public! Be careful!_ "What did you say to Rothar when he tried to convince you we were a threat?" They approached a building, and Cass turned to face Duo and Hotaru.

"How did you know about that?"

"Shanra overheard part of the conversation…"

"I see…Smart child, for all her curiosity getting her into trouble….I simply told him that I had 'seen the truth' and that you two would never be a threat to us, unless we attacked you. He stomped off in a huff, but will do his best to stay away from you. There are none in this tribe or any others who doubt my final word. Come, you must meet your guide."

"Guide?" Startled, they both followed Cass into a final building, a small home this time.

"Aliannora! Aliannora! Where is that girl? Aliannora!"

"I'm out back!"

Cass smiled for some unknown reason, and motioned for Hotaru and Duo to follow her out a back door and into what seemed to be a dojo training ground. There were archery targets, and mannequins, weighted dummies and what seemed to be a gauntlet following one side of the fence, which surrounded the whole area and blocked anyone from seeing in. A single centaur was training against a dummy with a weighted staff. Each time she hit the dummy, its metal arms would react and she would have to block the attack or move out of the way. She gave the dummy one final smash across its side and dropped the staff, coming up towards the group and bowing.

"I praise your visit, wise one. May you see truths today." She turned and faced Duo, bowing, then bowed to Hotaru. "And you must be our honored guests. I praise your wisdom, oh merciful lady." 

Cass chuckled and Hotaru blushed. "I'm not a lady, I'm just Hotaru, please. And this is Duo." Cass placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, Hotaru. She's like this with everyone, it means she likes you. She's from another tribe. Aliannora, please stand up." She motioned to Duo and Hotaru once the centaur had straightened. "Aliannora, this is Hotaru, and this is Duo. This is Aliannora from the Yamni tribe. She's our weapons master here, and will be your guide to the Forest of Shadows." Seeing the shocked look on Aliannora's face, Cass smiled. "They're looking for the Green Lady."

"Strange, I thought these two were the wise ones who brought back Shanra. They _were _the ones to return her, right?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with their minds, they need a way home, and the Green Lady is their only option."

"I see. So you two are going to need a guide to the Forest of Shadows. I assume you can use those?" She pointed to Hotaru's polearm and Duo's sheathed sword. Both nodded. "Good, but if you don't mind, I would like you to show me some of your skill, before we set out. Use those dummies over there." She pointed out the training dummies to her right.

Duo sputtered something about not needing to prove himself to anyone, but Hotaru stopped him from going any farther. "She has a right to see if what we claim is true. Come on Duo, you can go first."

Grumbling, he approached the dummies and drew his sword. With a yell he attacked, making sure to dodge the sharp arms of the dummy when it swung back. His sword glinted in the light, moving almost inhumanly fast. Within a few moments his skill was quite apparent.

"I think that's enough, Duo. You are quite good. Let me go now." Hotaru was itching to see exactly how this polearm would act in a battle, now was as good a time as any to find out. She stepped past Duo and selected a target. Breathing deeply for a moment, she waited until she was certain, then launched herself forward.

Strength was never her forte. She tired quickly and was prone to attacks, but she was fast, flexible, and very good with her weapon. In half a minute she stopped and leaned against the polearm. The dummy had been reduced to stuffing, metal shards and matchsticks.

"I guess that answers my question. I still don't see how you managed all that…Your style is unlike anything I have ever seen, Hotaru. Where did you learn?"

"It would be hard to explain. However, I have always been taught at home."

"That was amazing Hotaru! You're great with that thing….Um…What is it, anyway?"

"It's called a polearm."

"Ahem…" Cass cleared her throat. "…My work here is done, and you must leave. You will need all the light you can get. I must go. Aliannora?"

"Yes Grandmother?"

"Serve me well. Guide them true."

"Of course, Grandmother." Aliannora bowed.

"You have my blessings."

"Sprits bless."

Cass left, leaving Hotaru and Duo gazing at Aliannora in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Duo spoke first.

"So, uh….Now what?"

Aliannora straightened at last. "I'll pack some provisions for our trip. Do you wish to say goodbye to anyone?"

"Yes, Dyan and Shanra." Duo nodded.

"Then you do so while I pack, then we'd best leave. Darkness falls quickly during the red moon." Hotaru and Duo nodded, then left for Shanra's cabin, hoping to say good-bye to both her and her mother before they left.

"What are we going to do?"

"What else can we do?" Hotaru sighed. "We'll find this 'Green Lady', and go from there…"

"Great, and what if she tries to kill us?"

"I don't know for certain." A small smile appeared on Hotaru's lips. "But I happen to be rather hard to kill."

"You too huh? Man, this place is beginning to grind my nerves." Duo stretched. "Damn, its just getting weirder and weirder."

"It could be worse."

"I doubt it."

Hotaru shrugged. "It could be raining."

Duo stopped and faced Hotaru. He looked at her, then tilted his head back and laughed, long and hard. Somewhere during this, Hotaru joined him.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he extended his hand towards her. "Tell you what, 'Taru. Let's make a deal. No more feeling sorry about this, let's just keep trying to get home, alright? We've got people waiting for us!"

Hotaru examined his hand for a moment, then clasped it in her own. "Deal."

"Now, let's say goodbye to Shanra and Dyan, shall we?"

*****************************************************************

Whew!!!!! Now _that_ was a feel good chapter if I ever did read one. Notes: Duo's got a sword, simply because I thought it'd be too uneven if they fought something if both Duo and Hotaru had a Scythe or similar weapon, and there was no way I was separating Hotaru and her Glaive, even if she didn't get one here.

I'm glad Cass came out so well, I was worried for a bit. This chapter started out as a shorter one, just the back story, and the info they'd need for their search, but I came up with the idea of Elian, and even though I changed him a bit, I liked him too much to drop completely.

I know it's bound to bug somebody that I gave them different clothes, but I'm following reality here in that they've spent four days being dragged through God knows what, and are going to look like hell. If you care, TELL ME! (Besides, I want to know what you think of their outfits in the first place!)

More info on the 'Green Lady', who, as you've probably guessed, is going to be a key figure. Expect her to pop up in the end of the next chapter, or chapter 14.

Please R&R!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity 

~The Elemental


	13. Forest of Shadows: Test...

I've hit the 50 mark! 50 reviews! *faints*

Yukito walks up and smiles nervously. "Well, since Trisana-can is currently out of commision, I'll fill in for her!" *Smiles* "Well, she wants to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They're the fuel she uses to write… well that and six cans of coke… Anyway, she wants to thank GlaiveGirl for reviewing so often, she loves that you like this story that much, and your comments always make her laugh. For your information, she owns Hotaru's outfit and yes, her friends do look at her strangely. And yes, there is always more.

As always, she wants to remind you to review, and on another note, she made a mistake in the last chapter, and on reviewing her plotline, the Green Lady won't appear until the end of the next chapter at the earliest. Sorry to disappoint.

It's Christmas and she's writing her fanfic because if she goes downstairs her relatives will clean her our, as she has no capacity for gambling. Therefore, consider it a Christmas present, or Hanukkah, or anything else.

Happy Holidays!!!

Walk Through the Fire:

Chapter 13

Forest of Shadows: Test….

The good-byes had been short and soon Duo and Hotaru found themselves following Aliannora down a path away from the centaur camp. Each carried a small bag of provisions, and Aliannora was busy pointing out the different edible plants and animals, as well as explaining about the dangers they might face through the forest, and in the Forest of Shadows.

That was one thing Aliannora had made perfectly clear. She would guide them to the Forest of Shadows, but they would be on their own from there. Confused at first, they soon realized that the forest was supposed to be magical, many who entered could never leave. Aliannora had no intention being trapped inside. 

They traveled on, Duo and Hotaru explaining who they were (edited version), how they ended up here, and why they needed to find the Green Lady. Aliannora in turn told them about her life, and asked them to please call her Ann, as Aliannora was quite a mouthful. 

They traveled for days, truthfully loosing track of time. They stopped to eat and rest, but otherwise kept pressing forward, thankfully without incident.

When Ann stopped suddenly, Duo immediately unsheathed his sword and Hotaru readied her polearm. Ann held up a hand to signal quiet and pointed out a strange pattern of leaves on the trail in front of them.

Duo stayed in position, but asked "What is it?"

Ann's hand pointed out the odd circle, then pointed up towards the tree-branches above them. Something glinted in the light.

"This is an ogre trap. We'll have to be quiet, they'll be nearby, waiting for something to fall prey. Watch." She lifted a larger stick from the ground by her feet and threw it lightly onto the trap. Duo and Hotaru jumped back in surprise as the trail seemed to erupt. A huge mass of dirt and leaves flew upward, then began to trickle down as they fell between the holes of a large net. It had obviously covered a very large portion of the trail ahead.

The net glowed faintly, and seemed to writhe and shrink, until it surrounded the branch and hung still, several feet above their heads.

Ann chuckled. "I guess they'll be eating tree-bark for dinner tonight! Come on, let's hurry, before they return to check their traps.

They continued forward, more wary now, and were forced to skirt two more nets, and set off a third that covered the entire path ahead. Suddenly, Ann froze, and motioned for them to listen. 

"Do you hear that?"

Duo and Hotaru strained to listen. Faintly, they could hear someone shouting angrily, though they couldn't make out the words.

"Let's check it out."

Ann and Hotaru nodded, then all three headed towards the source of the yelling. A few minutes later, they crashed through some underbrush into a very small clearing, where a figure struggled inside a net, cursing loudly.

"Gods cursed $#*@&^! I'm going to %&*&* to whatever %^*($* #*%^#* did this! Oh, I'm going to #%&*@#%!&$%@(*^#&@$!*(&@#^*#%((@%^#&$(&#:#*%#)!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru and Duo both paled.

Turning to Ann, Duo asked. "Is that even _possible_?"

Hotaru was gaping openly at the scene. Offhandedly, she answered "I don't think so, at least not all at once…"

Ann nodded, shocked. "Even if it was, I doubt a sea-serpent would stay still long enough for you to..…"

Duo blanched, now fully understanding what had just been said. "Oh _GROSS_!! That's just _disgusting_!"

At the sound of his voice, the figure stopped moving and looked over to the group.

"Well? Are you going to get me down or are you waiting for them who made the trap to find me first?"

Startled, Hotaru moved forward and removed her dagger, using it to cut the string that held the net in place. The entire thing dropped like a rock with a very audible *thump*.

"Ouch! God's cursed damned #*%#&@! Blasted traps…" The figure struggled to remove the net and at last stood. Duo and Ann had come forward through the clearing to stand with Hotaru, and now all three openly gaped at the figure standing before them.

She looked tall, even though she wouldn't have reached Duo's chin. She was willowy, with brown-ish skin and short black hair that just passed her ears. She wore simple leggings in a black-red colour, and a very intricate-looking, embroidered tunic style top, though both were quite askew. Brushing the bangs from her face, they could see she had _very _vibrant green eyes that seemed to glow.

Duo nudged Ann. "Is that a troll?" Before she could answer, the figure huffed angrily.

"I'm not a troll. I'm a disheveled elf." She pulled back hair to reveal large, pointed ears. As she straightened herself out, both Hotaru and Duo looked at each other in amazement. How could something this beautiful have such a foul mouth?

"Thanks for the hand, I got caught by one of those damn ogre traps when I wasn't looking. Stupid me. My name's Jennifer." She extended her arm and shook Hotaru's hand, then Duo's, and finally Ann's. Suddenly something seemed to click in her eyes and her face hardened. "Waitaminute…You're humans. What are you doing with a centaur?" She stepped back, pulling a small hand-held harp from her back. Hotaru took charge, not knowing the significance of the harp, but recognizing the defensive pose the elf had now taken. 

"Yes, we're humans. And we're not magicians. I'm Hotaru, this is Duo, and this is Aliannora of the Yamni tribe. She's our guide." Aliannora nodded, confirming what Hotaru said. Jennifer relaxed about a hair.

"That still doesn't tell me much. Why—"

A roar interrupted her as it tore through the air. A moment later, three hulking figures crashed through the underbrush surrounding the clearing.

"Holy %@(%#!!! Ogres! Let's get the %@&* out of here!!!!"

Aliannora and Jennifer immediately headed towards the treeline, with Duo and Hotaru close at their heels. 

"Those are ogres? They're huge!"

"Yes. It's not too bad though, they're fairly small ogres. Probably just kids. If we're lucky, we can outrun them."

"Don't count on it. They're mad, and they're catching up!"

Duo chanced a glance behind him and gasped. These 'kids' were three times his height, and grossly out of proportion. Their hands dangled at their knees and their heads were much larger than they should have been. They were also only a few seconds behind the group. "Why don't we try to fight them!"

Ann laughed. "HA! They're too big, too strong, and there are too many. We'd never have a chance!"

"It doesn't matter." Jennifer's voice rang out. "We've run out of options, and forest."

They emerged from the treeline to find themselves at a chasm. It wasn't very large, but it was too wide to jump across, and too deep to climb down and out. They were trapped.

The ogres crashed through the treeline behind them, grinning and shouting for their apparent victory. Very little of what they said was coherent, but everyone caught the odd phrase of 'centaur stew' and 'barbecue'. Duo drew his sword, Hotaru readied her polearm, Ann strung her bow and Jenn pulled out her harp once again.

There was a moment of silence between the groups, then the ogres charged and all hell broke loose.

Hotaru forgot about the others and focused on the ogre attacking her. Ann was right, it was strong, but it was clumsy, and slow. A thousand years of training took over as her mind went clear. Using her polearm as she would have her Glaive, she lunged forward, turning at the last second, letting the ogre run past her as she sliced his back. He howled in anger and pain as he turned, charging her again. This time she charged him head on and crouched low when he approached, slashing at his legs and rolling away. He grabbed his shin and screamed at the blood he found at his fingertips. He was _angry_. Extending his arms towards her, her charged a final time. Wishing to finish this, Hotaru angled her polearm and stepped back. Anger would make him stupid, and that was exactly what she needed. He drew closer and closer, seeming to sense her evident defeat. At the very last second Hotaru realized a flaw to her plan. If she killed him now, his momentum would take her over the edge of the chasm as well. Before she could move out of the way, a sliver of light snaked around the ogre's legs, tripping him. Using the opportunity, Hotaru leapt up and over the ogre falling forward, bringing the polearm down with her. She landed and rolled, then quickly stood to check for more attackers. An ogre lay on the ground unmoving, with half a dozen arrows protruding from his face, courtesy of Ann. Duo was still battling his ogre, neither winning nor loosing. Jennifer was playing her harp, strange golden strands floating from it. 

Duo sliced at the ogre, focused completely on the battle. The ogre spun from the force of the sword, and stumbled towards Jennifer, who was playing her harp so quickly her fingers were bleeding. The ogre stumbled towards her, disoriented, and didn't notice the massive amounts of golden threads collecting all over him. All he knew was that it was getting harder and harder to walk. Duo blinked. What was she doing? The ogre fell to one knee, yet still the strands were appearing.

"Hurry up and kill him! I can't hold this much longer!" Jennifer screamed to Duo. Nodding, he charged forward and brought his sword down as hard as he could.

  
Jennifer collapsed and dropped her harp, the golden strands immediately disappearing. Duo and Hotaru rushed to help her up, and soon had her sitting on a smooth rock under the shade of a purple tree. Ann brought out some food and water, as Hotaru began to heal the small wounds everyone had gotten, nothing serious, thankfully.

Placing her hands over Jennifer's fingertips, she closed the broken skin and burned out anything that could cause an infection.

"You're a healer?"

"No."

Duo smiled at Jennifer. "Don't worry about Hotaru, she's not very talkative when she's healing. What did you do with that harp?"

Jennifer watched as Hotaru sat back, wiping sweat from her brow. Glancing at her fingers, she whispered "Thank you."

Hotaru nodded and drank from her water skin heavily. 

Gripping her harp, she played a single note, waiting for the tone to die. "I'm a bardic elf. My music allows me to create magic, though it takes a lot out of me. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Duo grinned broadly. "Hey! You tied up that one pretty well, I couldn't have done it without you!"

"And it was you who tripped my attacker, right?" Jennifer nodded, surprised that Hotaru had noticed. "Thank you."

Ann began to pack up, salvaging as many arrows as she could. "We'd better get going. We don't want to be here when the scavengers show up."

"Scavangers?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, the last thing we need we need if for them to mistake us for being dead and bury us."

Ann smiled. "Your mother said the same thing as mine."

Jennifer stood, grinning. "It was a very powerful threat."

Duo and Hotaru shared a confused look. "Is it just me or did we miss something here?"

"Don't worry about it Duo, it's just a threat our mothers used to keep us moving. Scavengers are the beings that bury our dead. Don't you have them on your world?"

"No. Not like that, anyway."

"That's too bad. Jennifer, you're bardic….Are you from the Shadowsong tribe, by any chance?"

"Yes. Why?"

They walked through the forest, seeking the trail they had left behind. Duo and Hotaru listening to the conversation with interest, Jennifer and Aliannora too busy talking to notice.

"I'm taking these two to the Forest of Shadows. They're trying to find the Green Lady…"

Jennifer whistled.

"What is it with you people whenever you find out where we're going?!" Duo threw his hands up in resignation. Ann and Jennifer turned to face him.

"Since haven't a clue about how everyone else reacted when they found out, I can't say. But generally speaking, people tend to be shocked when you announce that you are walking headfirst into death, with both eyes open. You have to be a little crazy to seek the Green lady, and you two seem perfectly normal….for humans."

Before Duo could reply, Ann spoke up. "As I was saying… I'm leaving them at the Forest of Shadows, but you've seen how clueless these two are. They'd have a better chance with a guide through the forest."

Jennifer shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm heading home anyway. But only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Call me Jenn. If any of you call me Jennifer, I'll hang you upside down from the nearest tree. I hate my full name."

Laughing, everyone agreed.

They continued on, swapping information and tales. Duo and Hotaru explained the who's and why's again, (edited version) and Jenn told them about living in the Forest of Shadows. When they would make camp for the night, Jenn would ward the camp from nighttime visitors, so that everyone could sleep peacefully without posting a watch. Though days passed, it seemed as though they came too soon to the edge of the Forest of Shadows. Ann bid them luck, bowing low, then disappeared into the foliage once again.

Duo and Hotaru looked at the looming trees ahead, then followed Jenn into the forest. They continued on in a comfortable silence, pausing for breaks at streams that flowed everywhere through the forest. Both marveled at the natural beauty around them: For all this forest was supposed to be, they had never expected such simple elegance. 

Jenn was good company and a good guide, pointing out this tree or that plant, and showing them both how to spot hidden trails. She definitely knew her way around the forest, and simply stated that when you had lived here all your life, that tends to happen. One thing both Hotaru and Duo agreed upon, however, was that she had the foulest mouth they had ever heard.

"She swears more than WuFei. I didn't think that was possible."

"She swears like Haruka when she drops something. Only Jenn doesn't need to drop anything."

Jenn laughed, obviously overhearing the conversation. Duo and Hotaru looked away, embarrassed to be caught talking about her behind her back.

"Don't worry about it. I know I curse a lot, that's why I travel so much. It keeps the tribe heads off my back…Not that they could do much, anyway."

Any further discussion was caught off as Hotaru struck at a flitting shadow. It keened, then flew off.

"What was that?"

"A shadow of a former traveler here. Don't worry about it, you're bound to see more. They're harmless."

"So there's more?"

"Yes, it's one of the reasons this is the forest of 'shadows'."

"I really don't want to know the other reasons."

************************************************************

They had been traveling through the forest for almost three days, and everyone was tired, and a little grouchy. Needless to say, Duo's reaction to Jenn admitting that she didn't know where she was going did not go over well.

"What?! You mean we've been following you and you don't know where we are? I thought you _knew_ this forest!"

"No! I know exactly where we are, the problem is that I don't know where the Green Lady's castle is. It moves, remember. No one knows where it is, you just have to keep looking until you find it."

"Of all the— That is the stupidest…"

"Um…Jenn? This castle, what would it look like?"

"I couldn't say for certain."

"Well would a castle with four towers and huge green banners flying from the turrets, complete with a drawbridge, but no moat do? Like that one?" Hotaru pointed through two trees and into a clearing where the castle she had described stood.

"That would do it."

"Great! Now, we've got here, now what?" Duo beamed.

"I'm going."

"What?" Duo and Hotaru turned to face Jenn in surprise.

"I have no intention of staying long enough to see if the Lady is accepting visitors today. She may just kill you, and friend or not, I'm not sticking around in case she isn't too happy about your arrival." Duo and Hotaru nodded grudgingly. Considering the fear that surrounded this woman, it was reasonable.

"Thank you for guiding us Jenn." Hotaru bowed.

"Yeah, we probably wouldn't have made it without you." Duo offered her a huge smile and his hand. Taking his hand, Jenn smiled and bowed back to Hotaru.

"Anytime folks. I'll keep an eye out for you. Good luck." She waved and walked into the forest, the darkness surrounding her, than she was gone.

Duo looked at Hotaru, then gestured towards the castle. "Ladies first."

Sarcasm was never lost on Hotaru. "Thanks ever so much."

They stepped into the clearing and noticed two things. One, there seemed to be a shield of some kind surrounding the castle in a green bubble. Two, there was a tiny shack not far from the edge of the shield, and a very old crone stood outside. 

Slowly they approached, not knowing what to expect form the hideous woman. Her teeth were black, what few remained, her shoulders were crooked from a ghastly hump on her back. Her nose had been broken, probably long ago, but had never been properly set, and was at a horrible angle, not to mention was a mottled purple. Her hair was knotted and dirty, hanging down across her face. She wore a tattered and ancient brown dress that hung off her thin frame, but mot noticeable, at least to Hotaru and Duo, was that she was the first human either had seen since their arrival.

"You seek the Green Lady, correct?" Her voice was a screech, barely audible. Duo and Hotaru both nodded.

"Then you must pass her test to enter her castle. Will you try?"

Hotaru stepped forward. "What is the test?" 

The crone laughed and stepped back to her hut. She opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door as wide as possible as she gestured within. "In my home stands the Green Lady. Tell me where she stands and you may enter her castle."

Duo and Hotaru looked inside. A chair, a cot, a fireplace and a single, boiling pot. No one stood anywhere in the room.

"I don't see anyone."

"Me neither."

"Then I'm sorry, but you will not see the Green Lady. Goodbye." She shut the door in their face, leaving one very confused Hotaru and one very confused and very angry Duo.

"What the Hell was that? That wasn't fair! She—"

Hotaru laid a hand on Duo's shoulder and lead him away from the hut. They soon sat down at a stream, eating the last of their provisions.

"Hotaru, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Duo. I really don't know."

********************************************************************

Well the last chapter was a happy-feel-good type, so I've got a cliffie for this one. I'm writing as fast as I can, and vacation's helping me a lot. (A chapter every one-two days) So keep patient. I know things went fast in this chapter, but I wanted some time to pass without boring you to death about what they did each day. 

How'd you like Jenn? She's based on my best friend, and believe it or not she came up with the line "I'm not a troll, I'm a disheveled elf". She had said it to me a month ago, and I'd loved the line and wrote it down in my book of quotes. Later on, I wanted an elf character…who swore. (More fun than your normal, teensy polite elfves with no personalities) I then began to base her on my friend Jenn, then changed her completely into Jenn, then halfway through writing this I remembered this line, and HAD to make it fit. I used &^$&%@$*&)$#$@)$ when what Jenn was saying was beyond my capabilities and I didn't want to change the rating, or when it was better left up to your imagination.

KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity 

~The Elemental


	14. Past of Shadows: Sacrifice...

OH MY GOD! I'm SO sorry, I just realized my chapters are loosing their formatting when I post them. I'm surprised you've managed to keep everything straight so far. I'll do my best to fix the problem, but if anyone could give me a hint, I'd love the info. (I'm rather computer illiterate.)

Thanks for the great reviews! (Humbly accepts award of Best Author) You think I'm evil? Just wait, You ain't seen nothing yet! (To use a _very_ tired cliché)

Thanks to Saturn's Hikari, who read my very first fic, AND REVIEWED! (I hope you see this, this chapter is dedicated to you!)

GlaiveGirl, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL! If not in a review, then please E-mail me. I'd love to have a beta-reader online, do you think you'd want the job?

Major note. Song lyrics appear in this chapter. I have two soundtracks to this fic, the Yami no Matsuei soundtrack, and the Linkin Park CD, Hybrid Theory. My brother got it for Christmas and after I listened to it while typing, it kinda happened. The songs are so suited to this fic it's almost scary.

It should be noted that they don't sing, however. Lyrics in the center act much as a songfic, just setting the mood. Lyrics to the left are heard, in this case thought. 

Same Disclaimers always. None of it belongs to me, save the plot. Sue me and get pocket lint. Oh, and my brother, should you want him….

Please R&R!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire:

Chapter 14

Past of Shadows: Sacrifice

__

The reverse side also has a reverse side.

~Japanese proverb.

"Well, we've got to do _something_." Duo smacked his fist into his palm.

"And what do you suggest?" Hotaru wiped the mouthpiece of her water-skin off and emptied its contents in one swallow. "I'm out of ideas."

"Me too." Duo sighed, running his fingers through his bangs is defeat. "She was our only hope. What do we do now?"

Hotaru shrugged, then stood. "Cass said that there were others who could open portals, right? The Green Lady is just the most powerful. We could try to find someone else who can open a portal, maybe they could help us."

Duo rose. "If they don't try to kill us first." He paused and thought it over. "Hell, why not, it's not like I've got any better ideas. But which way do we go?"

Hotaru glanced around. They'd come in on the Northern trail….Jenn had said to keep away from the Eastern trails, so that left… "We'll take the South-Western trail, there. If we're lucky, we might find someone."

"Hopefully…" Duo cast one last look at the castle. "Man, I can't believe after all that, we're just walking away."

"We've checked that shield, you can't break through it. We haven't much choice. Come on, let's go."

Nodding, Duo let Hotaru lead the way. 

******************

"Damn it! There's too many! Hotaru behind you!" Duo leapt forward, slashing with his sword at the monster that sprang up behind Hotaru. The creature screamed in pain, before collapsing to the ground. "What the hell are they?"

Hotaru shook her head, keeping the monsters away with her polearm. Short with huge hands and feet, and flat, oval-shaped heads, they were hideous. "I think they're goblins. Cass warned us about them."

"Well what do we do?"

"Fight!" Hotaru slashed at the leader who had pulled a large dagger from his belt and was attempting to knock the polearm from her grip. Her training came back to her in a flash, and in an instant she was slashing and spinning, never remaining still long enough for them to catch her. Duo joined the fray, watching Hotaru's back as she sent the hordes back again and again. But there were too many, and soon the two were being pushed back gradually. It wasn't until Duo noticed that a large, sheer cliff wall rose behind them that he realized what the goblins had planned. They had cut off their retreat.

"Hotaru! We've got a problem…" She glanced back and swore. "What are we going to do?" They were now almost back against the wall, in a stalemate of sorts. Duo and Hotaru couldn't move, but the Goblins couldn't advance.

__

We're out of options. I have no choice, I just hope I won't regret this…Hotaru stretched her hand into the air. "Saturn—"

"Hotaru! Look, a trail!" Duo pointed out a very faint animal trail that led up the side of the mountain, hidden by a small berry bush… It was narrow, but was their only hope. Hurriedly, the two sped up the trail, but were forced to slow down almost immediately; the trail was only a foot wide. Pressing their backs into the wall, the sidled up the slope, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the goblins. They didn't have to worry though, Hotaru glanced down to the beginning of the trail and laughed: The goblins couldn't agree on anything, and were fighting on who would follow them. Each time a single goblin started up the trail, six others would try to follow and everyone would fall. For the moment at least, they were safe.

"How close are they?" Duo couldn't see past Hotaru onto the trail.

"They're still at the beginning, they can't agree on who's following us."

"I guess that's good for us. I just hope this trail leads us somewhere."

They inched their way up, rising slowly. The trail was beginning to narrow and they had been climbing for over half an hour. Hotaru grimaced when Duo pointed the fact out.

"Let's rest for a moment. I know we don't seem to be getting anywhere, but we don't have any other option. We can't go back, we can't go straight down, and we can't move up without sticking to the trail. We'll just have to keep going." Hotaru leaned against the wall, sighing, then screamed as it collapsed away from her and Duo. They plummeted back into a gaping hole, before the darkness claimed them.

*******************

Choking on dust, Hotaru coughed and searched for her water-skin, then groaned when she found it empty. She spit several times to clear her throat, the looked around, fighting a strange sense of vertigo. Duo was nowhere in sight.

"Duo?"

__

You were separated, little one. Where are we?"

"Saturn? But how?" Her blocks were gone once again, and Hotaru found herself cursing this world for the first time. She hated loosing control of her mind like this, anything could happen.

__

I am your mind child, therefore you're not loosing anything. You must accept this.

****

That's not necessarily true. I am your mind as well child, though all but forgotten. But here….Here I am much stronger!

Hotaru _knew_ that voice. Hadn't she heard it echo through her nightmares? It was the reason she created her blocks, so that she could never escape again. "Mistress Nine."

****

You guessed right. I wondered if you'd remember me, thanks to all those annoying blocks that pesky guardian of time helped you put up. But now there's no one here to help you…And I need to return the favor you gave me. After all, it's not everyday one can avenge their own death…

Hotaru covered her ears but still the voice rang through her mind. She looked at her hands to see them grow longer, thinner. Black nails on pale fingers, hovering over a white skirt….Hotaru gasped in horror as she watched her hands switch form Mistress Nine's to her own. She seemed to be fighting her own body, her tunic and leggings replaced by the white skirt and blue, beaded top, then shifting back to her borrowed clothes. She fought her arms as they moved on their own, clasping her hands around her throat, choking her. Hotaru gasped.

****

Now now dear, don't fight it. How can you fight yourself? Soon you'll be dead and I'll finally be free of your pesky little mind. Now DIE! 

Her hands tightened and Hotaru fought the urge to pass out. Suddenly, for a brief second, her hands were her own to control again, but then they resumed their attack.

__

Child! Call upon your power! It's our only hope! 

Power coursed through her, and in a single moment Hotaru found enough strength to wrench a hand free and call "Saturn Planet Power! Make UP!"

The power of Saturn surrounded her, wrapping her with ribbons of energy which soon changed into her fuku. Her hand extended and she pulled the Silence Glaive from its nether-space where it had waited for her summons. Her feet touching back down on the floor behind her, heels clicking against the surface. Glancing down at herself, she wondered why she had reverted to her original fuku, with its sculpted sleeves and shattered crystal for a broach. It didn't matter at the moment however, she could hear Mistress Nine screaming from the back of her mind, much less powerful now. Now Saturn had full control of herself.

****

No!!!! No! No! No! I can't lose! Not here! Why won't you die?

"I have too many people to live for."

****

Of course, that dratted princess and your so-called 'family'. Well, if I can't kill you one way, I still have others. My power is increasing here. You can't stop me completely. Die, pest!

Saturn shrieked and dropped her Glaive as a thousand memories flooded her mind.

__

I know just what it feels like   
To have a voice in the back of my head

Saturn felt herself fade away into Mistress Nine…Only she was Hotaru…She screamed in pain as she was hit with a beam of pure energy from the Tau system….She was strangling Uranus and Neptune…..

__

It's like a face that I hold inside

Her body writhed in pain as the fire surrounded her…Too hot, it was too hot… "Papa?"

"Hotaru? Where are you?"

"It's too hot papa, it burns…"

"Hotaru!"

__

A face that awakes when I close my eyes   
A face watches every time I lie

She lifted her Glaive, ready to destroy herself in order to save Usagi from Neherenia. The blast tore through the room, but a moment later Neherenia had returned the attack and Saturn was trapped inside a mirror, unable to help…

__

A face that laughs every time I fall   
(And watches everything)

The world was going to be destroyed, but Sailor Moon had saved it. Still, the Tau system had to be stopped. She watched as Pluto closed the doors to the rip in time, and pain assaulted her senses….

__

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is hearing me

****

Right underneath my skin

This was the end. The Silver Millennium had been reduced to rubble. Her last thought before her attack obliterated her was how long she could rest before being called upon again.

__

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   


She woke up on a bed feeling numb. Sitting up, she looked at her arms to see them badly burned and scarred. Wires ran across her joints and under her skin. What was she? A monster. Hotaru screamed….

__

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin 

Saturn gasped as memories of her deaths and pain attacked her, not only playing across her mind, but re-creating every ounce of pain she had ever felt. How could it hurt so much? It was too much, too much pain, too much death…

"Itai…."

__

The sun goes down   
I feel the light betray me

Saturn de-henshined and Hotaru crawled into a ball and cried silently, Mistress Nine never letting up her attack, determined to see her die.

*******************************

Duo wiped dust from his eyes and sat up. "Damn that hurt. Hotaru?" Blinking, he looked around. Now _here _was one freaky place. "This is right of a horror movie. Complete with the swirling mists..." Wherever he was, and he was guessing an underground cave of some sort since they'd fallen, it was too dark to see much more than a few feet of swirling mists surrounding him. Hotaru was nowhere in sight. 

"Damn it, where did she fall? Better yet, where am I? Boy, am I ever getting sick of saying _that_." Duo ignored the fact that he was talking to himself and set out, walking blindly. "Hotaru? Hotaru, can you hear me?"

"Of course she can't."

Duo spun to face the speaker, then recoiled in shock. "S-Solo? But, y-you're dead…"

Former partner on the streets, and once Duo's best friend, Solo stretched his arms upwards. "Yeah, so did I. But here your memories can become reality, so here I am, thanks to you."

"Memories?"

Solo smiled and Duo fought a shudder. Why did that smile look so cruel? "Yep. It'll kill most people who show up, maybe even you. Too bad, I think we could have had a _lot_ of fun together down here."

Duo shook his head. Solo never spoke like that; this couldn't be Solo, could it? And what about…? "I created you from my memories, didn't I? Or did someone else? Something else?"

"Right on that last count. Just wait, others may just show up, your friend's gonna be dead in a few minutes I think. You're going to be much harder…Ah, here we are…" Two more figures stepped out of the mist, arm in arm.

"Sister Helen? Father Maxwell? But it's….NO! You're just my memories. Someone else is using my memories against me. I won't let you!" Duo took off, running blindly: the three followed, floating next to him, no matter where he ran. Exhausted, he tripped and fell, scraping his palms on the rough rock beneath him. As he tended his bleeding palms, he realized his pursuers had disappeared. Smiling, he jumped in shock when they suddenly re-appeared.

"You won't escape. Why bother trying?"

"Duo, you betrayed me and my teachings! How could you kill?"

Duo ignored them. They'd disappeared for a moment, until he remembered them. That was it! If he could occupy his mind… 

The figures flickered and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen disappeared completely. Solo faded, then re-appeared. 

"Don't bother. We're a part of you, you can't _not_ think about us."

Duo bit his lip. "We'll see about that." Eventually he realized Solo was right, he couldn't think about anything without eventually coming back to something connected to him….Hell, he got his name from Solo…But if he could occupy his mind with something that wouldn't remind him about anything…

Duo stood and walked forward calmly, Solo still floating beside him. "Why do you keep trying? It's just going to take longer to kill you, but I don't mind. I kind of like a challenge, I haven't had one in years…."

__

It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
"What? What are you doing?" Solo began to flicker rapidly as Duo focused on the song, walking calmly in pace with it. Something rather old that Howard used to play constantly in the garage when repairing something.

__

Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal 

"Stop! What will you accomplish? You can't keep that in your head constantly!" Solo was almost completely gone, but Duo ignored him, lost in the song.

__

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
"I'll attack you as you sleep! You can't keep it up forever! You'll see, you haven't won this!" Solo dissolved completely as Duo continued, intent on finding Hotaru.

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter 

****************************  
The figure stepped forward towards the strange new girl who was sobbing on the floor. She wasn't a fury, was she? No…. Kneeling, the figure picked up the girl's head and settled it in her lap, stroking her hair and trying to sooth her. _Probably those damn furies again. Leave her alone!_ As is in answer to her silent command, the attack lessened and the girl's features relaxed slightly. Her lids lifted to show vibrant purple eyes.

Hotaru felt someone smoothing her hair, and the attacks on her mind lessened, then lifted completely.

****

No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mistress Nine left her mind completely, and Hotaru managed to open her eyes to stare into another face. Long blond hair done up in two braids that extended past her line of vision, a beautiful, heart-shaped face and caring, large sapphire-blue eyes.

"Usagi-Chan?"

The girl smiled. "Is that who you see me as? No matter, are you all right? The fury left your mind in quite a mess."

"Fury? Usagi, what are you talking about? How did you get here?" Hotaru struggled to sit up.

"The thing that attacked you, it was a fury. You must realize I am not who you see me as. My name is Mai, and I have always been here."

"Usagi no! It was Mistress Nine, she attacked me…I tried, but I couldn't stop her, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….."

"Hush child, furies prey on your mind's weakness. Call me whatever you wish, but please child, calm down. There was nothing you could do. Nothing. Furies use your past to attack you, few can fight the past…What is your name?"

"Hotaru!" 

Duo rushed forward and knelt down beside the two. His song forgotten, Solo immediately re-appeared. The strange girl holding Hotaru took one look at the floating Solo and frowned.

"Begone!" Solo disappeared instantly, and Duo gaped in shock as ever-strong, calm as Heero, never letting anything affect her Hotaru wept in the strange girl's arms.

"Usagi! We have to get out of here, she might return, and what would happen then? I might try to kill you again, I can't do that Usagi!" The girl shook her head towards Duo.

"I'm sorry, she was attacked by a fury like the one that was following you. She thinks I'm this 'Usagi' person. I'm Mai. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah, we fell down here together. Do you know where—

"Princess! Please, we have to go!" Hotaru stood up, desperately trying to pull Mai with her. Mai complied, and Duo climbed to his feet as well.

"Well, we _should_ go. Where's the exit?"

"Exit?" Mai looked confused and Duo began to feel the smallest amount of fear begin to claw at his stomach.

"Yeah, you know. The way out."

"There isn't any way out. I thought you'd figured that out by now." Solo re-appeared, this time followed by a tall woman.

Mai was enraged. "I told you to stay away! You won't kill them!"

"Of course not Mai. After all, it's so much more fun when you do our dirty work." Solo and the other woman grinned, then _jumped_ into Mai. Mai staggered back, hands clenched, then her head snapped back and she _changed._

Her long braided hair turned black and broke free of the plaits, flying around her head before coming to rest, reaching her feet. Her blue eyes turned a strange shade of green, glowing in the darkness. The pale dress she had worn was replaced with a tight-fitting tunic that reached her knees with slits up both sides. High boots replaced her sandals, the transformation complete.

She smiled. Hotaru recoiled and Duo turned to see her face contorted in terror. He watched in fascination as she seemed to fight with herself, and Hotaru's face set into a perfect mask, not unlike the ones he had seen so often on Trowa and Heero. Calm and cold, she seemed so much older…She ignored Duo and whispered into the mists. "Mistress Nine."

"Once again you're seeing me for another, but I don't care. It's so much more fun when you're terrified anyway." She gestured to Duo. "It's too bad you can't identify me as someone from your past, it would have been more painful. Oh well."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mai. Or at least, her other half. It doesn't matter anyway, you'll be dead soon enough." She raised her hands and both Duo and Hotaru flew back, the wind knocked from them. Hotaru struggled to her feet first and lurched forward.

"I won't let you hurt the princess! Let Usagi go! Saturn Planet Power! Make up!"

Mai staggered back and Duo watched in wonder as Hotaru floated up in the air, her clothes disappearing and being replaced with ribbons that solidified into clothing. Her hand extended and in an instant she gripped her polearm…No, it was something different. It had two blades, and was larger, more cruel-looking. Her purple, knee-high boots clicked down on the rock floor and disturbed the mist floating there. She wore some sort of white bathing suit and a deep purple skirt, with a bow on her chest and a bow at her back. A shattered crystal shone at her chest as a broach and a smaller crystal sat at the center of a purple choker. She looked as she had when Duo had first seen her.

She extended her weapon towards Mai, then in a voice so cold all Duo could do was shiver, shouted in Japanese (and startling Duo in the process):

__

"I am the Soldier of Death and Destruction, protected by the Planet of Ruin, Sailor Saturn! And in the name of Saturn, I will destroy you!"

Mai scoffed, but blanched as Saturn leapt forward without waiting another moment. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The energy tore through the cave, sending Duo flying back from the recoil, though Saturn remained unaffected. Mai flew back, and seemed to shift for a moment, her turning blond and her eyes blue for a fraction of a second before shifting back to black and green. She chuckled, then prepared another attack, but Saturn never let her have the chance.

"Silence Ribbons!"

Ribbons of energy flew from her Glaive and wrapped around Mai, restraining her. Saturn leapt forward and brought the Silence Glaive crashing down, purple energy streaming from its blade. Saturn leapt back.

"What did you do?" Duo stepped forward, coming closer to Saturn as both watched Mai flicker and shift. It was if she was simply a projection, and its power line was being slowly cut. Finally in a flash of light, Mai screamed. 

Duo blinked away light spots and stared where Mai had stood. Now there were two figures, the blond, blue-eyed figure that had helped Hotaru and the Black-haired, green-eyed one that had attacked them. They were separate, and stood staring at each other. Slowly, so slowly that Duo thought he was first imagining it, the black-haired smiled, then turned to face Duo and Hotaru.

"Thank you ever so much. You've finally gotten rid of that pesky Mai. And you know what they say, what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger…." She charged forward, grabbing both Duo and Saturn by the throats, pushing them back until they slammed into a wall, the first they had found. Slamming them both again and again, she then dropped Duo and threw Saturn over her head, causing her to release her Glaive. It flew across the floor and lay hidden in the mist. Summoning a red ball of pure energy, Mai paused only for a moment when the other Mai screamed.

"Mai please stop! Please! Don't hurt them!"

She scoffed. "I'm no longer Mai. You can have the name. I'm Tyra now. And you can't stop me!" She threw the ball of energy and it divided into two, one part smashing into Saturn and sending her flying, screaming, and the other hitting Duo, sending him crashing back into the wall.

Tyra continued her attacks, battering both Duo and Saturn. _I don't think I can survive much more of this. At least Hotaru's doing better than I am._ He struggled to sit up as Tyra was occupied with the advancing Saturn, trading blows almost inhumanly fast. Duo watched in amazement as one of Hotaru's blows landed and Tyra flew back. "You've tormented my mind long enough! Die!"

Tyra climbed to her feet and _smiled_. "I'm far from done yet. You're the one who'll die!" She summoned another ball of energy and rushed forward, smashing her palm, and the ball, into Saturn's ribcage. Saturn backflipped from the force, and managed to smash the heel of her boot into Tyra's chin as she flipped.

Duo stood shakily and reached for his sword. He wasn't letting Hotaru- no, Saturn- whoever. He wasn't going to let Tyra kill her. Hotaru was coughing up blood from Tyra's latest attack, and Tyra's chin was split open and bleeding profusely from Hotaru's kick. Running towards the two, he glanced at Mai for a moment and wondered how she managed to split her chin as well.

Duo joined the fight, but Saturn ignored him. Every part of her was focused on destroying Mistress Nine and saving the princess. Someone else was helping her. That was all that mattered. She had to keep Mistress Nine from Usagi, no matter what. Sending her back with a roundkick Minako taught her, Saturn paused to glance at Usagi. Her chin was cut and bleeding, and she was staggering back from an unseen blow. Saturn turned back just in time to see a huge sphere of red energy come flying towards her. 

She'd landed almost ten feet back and grimaced as she tasted blood in her mouth. Rising to her feet she saw Duo land a blow with his sword against Mistress Nine's side before flying back from another attack. _He's only human, he can't fight her…_ Saturn gasped in shock as she saw Usagi collapse, clutching her side. Everything snapped into place in an instant. "She's connected to Mistress Nine, whatever I do to one, the other feels too….Duo! Stop!" Saturn rushed towards him and pulled him back, both collapsing from her barrage. "Duo! If you hurt her, you'll hurt Usagi!"

__

She's still convinced she's someone else. If she doesn't snap out of this, we'll all die! He shook Hotaru, then slapped her across the face. Her eyes widened and locked onto his face.

"Hotaru, listen to me right now. That isn't Usagi. And that's not Mistress Nine. If you don't snap out of it we'll both be killed!" Hotaru looked at Duo, then turned to see Mai for the first time, not as Usagi, but as Mai. Mistress Nine was approaching slowly- No, she wasn't Mistress Nine, what had she called herself? Tyra? How could she have been so foolish? Mistress Nine was gone, the princess at home…

"So you've finally clued in. A shame, I'll have to kill you now, no more games." Tyra was standing over the two, bleeding from a dozen gashes, yet she still smiled.

"Games? What makes you think we were playing?" Duo stood enraged, Saturn at his side.

"What makes you think I wasn't?" Saturn and Duo stared shocked as Tyra grinned and held her hands out before her, a huge ball of red-black energy collecting between them, ten times larger than anything they'd seen from her before.

Both screamed as they went flying back, pressed into the wall and held there by the energy ball that didn't dissipate but continued to press forward, scorching them.

__

I can't move! If I only had my Glaive! 

Are we going to die down here? After everything we've faced, I've faced, how could she win?

Solo re-appeared, grinning with another woman, tall with impossibly long black hair. "It's simple. You aren't willing to kill poor Mai so now Tyra's gonna win and kill you both." 

The other woman nodded. "And thank you for separating them both, my dear Sailor Saturn. She's so much more fun like this. Now you'll both die. Please hurry up and do so, I want out of here, and I think that killing you both might cancel out the spell on this damn place." She cupped the trembling Saturn's chin then turned and walked up to Tyra, who was admiring her 'handiwork'.

"They won't kill you because it would kill me, but that means the same is true if _I_ die." Everyone looked towards Mai, who gripped Saturn's Glaive with both hands.

"No Mai! You don't understand!" Tyra rushed towards her.

"No! I don't have to live with your crimes on my mind anymore! Now I'll finally be free!" She plunged the Glaive through her chest and collapsed through it. Tyra's face contorted in pain, then she too fell into a growing pool of blood.

"Mai!" The energy ball dissipated and Duo and Saturn rushed to her side. "Mai!" Saturn took the girl's head into her arms, not noticing as Duo removed the Glaive from her body. "Mai, hold on, I'll help you." Saturn concentrated on the healing but stopped when she felt a cold hand on her cheek.

"No, Hotaru. Let me rest. It's been so long, too long since I've been able to sleep with a clear conscience, without Tyra's deeds weighing on my mind. I must rest…" Her hand cupped Saturn's face, wiping away tears with her thumb. "Don't cry, please. I'm glad…I'm happy I could save someone…" Her breathing was ragged, voice thick she whispered "It will be good to rest, finally. Don't cry…" She shuddered and her eyes closed.

Duo took Hotaru's arms from the figure then held her as she leaned into his chest. He expected her to cry, to react, but she just clung there, quietly. Eventually he held her at arms length and looked at her face. Tear tracks ran from her eyes across her face but were dry. Her eyes were distant and when she didn't react to Duo's movement, he started to worry.

"Hotaru? Are you alright? Hotaru?" He shook her gently, to no avail. "Hotaru, come on, we have to go." He pulled her to her feet, grabbing her polearm-thing as he stood. Glancing at its length, he removed his cloak and used it to clean its blade of the remaining blood. Still she didn't react.

"Hotaru? What should I do with this?" He gestured to her weapon. Her hand extended and she took it from him. A moment later it disappeared.

"Hotaru…Do you think you could change back? I think that's the exit there…" He glanced at a shaft of light coming through a crack in the cave wall. When Tyra and Mia had died, whatever was causing the cave to look like it did ended. Now it appeared to be nothing more than a simple cave with stalagmites and stalactites, fairly well lit from the rather large hole in the ceiling where they'd fallen through. 

"I think you might stick out a little looking like that." Hotaru moved her hand forward and touched the crystal at her chest. In a moment her tunic and leggings returned, but her eyes remained distant. "Um….Let's get going." He walked forward to the crack in the wall, then stopped when he realized Hotaru wasn't following. He turned and took her by the hand, leading her through and out of the cave.

****************************************

Wow, that's finally finished…..Man, that chapter took _forever_. I was constantly tweaking this or that, trying to make it better. I hope I pulled this off….It wasn't easy.

I mean, I know it might be a little confusing to you, but I was trying to keep it straight in my head, since Duo saw Saturn as Hotaru, and Saturn saw Mai as Usagi and Tyra as Mistress Nine, so their names keep switching back and forth depending on the POV. Whew…Not easy.

I hope it wasn't _too_ confusing. Please let me know.

What did you think of this chapter anyway? PLEASE R&R! I'm really protective of this one, and need to know how I did….It's a MAJOR part of the story, you'll soon see.

Happy New Year!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity 

~The Elemental

__

  


  
_  
_


	15. Marionette.....

Yay! Another chapter. I told you the last chapter was important, now you'll see why. Mua-hah-hah-hah! Ahem. Sorry.

I'm glad the last chapter wasn't too confusing..lol…J 

Congrats on the birds Glaivegirl, all I got was a VCR…

And yes, there is always more…..

Please R&R!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire:

Chapter 15

Marionette.

Sitting Hotaru down on a tree stump right outside the cave, Duo made quick work on the sleeves of his tunic and soon was patching up his and Hotaru's many wounds. He avoided looking into her eyes, their distance unnerving him.

"I'll just patch us both up until you can use that healing thing on these." He laughed, trying to pull her out of her fugue state. Hotaru's hands lifted and hovered over his arm, emanating a light purple glow. In a moment, the gash that had reached from his wrist to his elbow was gone. Blinking, he caught her hands as they moved to heal the small cut on his shoulder.

"God Hotaru, stop it, you're freaking me out." She stopped and her hands returned to her lap. Duo thought for a moment. "Hotaru, raise your hand." Her arm lifted into the air, her face never changing its expression of nothing. "Put your arm down….Hotaru stand up." 

She complied.

"Walk to that tree….Ok, come back here and sit down…" _She's doing whatever I tell her to, like a puppet. God Hotaru, what happened to you? It's so unnerving to see you like this, I wish I knew how to pull you out of it. One thing's for sure, I don't want to be directing you forever…Waitaminute! Maybe…_ "Hotaru, say something."

No reaction.

"Well, it was worth a try. Come on, let's get out of—"

"Could you keep it down!!! It's bad enough you put me here, but since you decided to make me an exit to that stupid cave of yours, I never get any sleep! I swear, if I still had legs I'd kick you!"

Duo searched for the source of the voice, but saw no one. "Where are you?"

"You know bloody well where I am! If there's not enough humiliation you've put on me, the least you could do is _remember_ who I— Oh! You're not her…What the hell are you doing in her cave?"

Duo looked towards the sound of the voice, all he could see was one very strange looking tree, with fruit growing from it. Approaching, Duo realized they weren't fruit, but… "Pickles?"

"Damn straight. That damned witch turned me into a pickle tree not even a week after I got here! I never even had a chance to open another portal, damn her. Now answer my question, what were you doing in her cave? No one is supposed to know it even exists, never mind be able to get in. And last I checked no one could leave but her."

"Turned you into a pickle tree? And who's cave? Who are you talking about?"

The tree sighed as though Duo was senile and explained very slowly. "The. Green. Lady. It's _her_ cave, _she_ put me here, after _she_ turned me into a damned tree! Get it? Now I'll ask one last time before I get angry. What the hell were you doing there?"

Duo immediately switched to defensive and backed away, towards Hotaru. "Why do you want to know?"

The tree's branches shook violently, sending a wave of vinegary air towards the two and dropping half a dozen pickles in the process. "Isn't it obvious? If you've managed to neutralize the spell she had in that cave, then you're more powerful than she is. I want _revenge_. Tell me, are you looking for the Green Lady?" His voice was hopeful, almost happy.

"We were, we couldn't pass some test she had and couldn't get inside her castle."

"Hmmmm…What happened to your friend?" The tree seemed almost thoughtful, and Duo leapt back in shock as branches parted to reveal one very human male face.

Glancing at Hotaru, who had not moved, Duo answered carefully. "I'm not sure. I think she's in shock."

"That's too bad. You two still want to see the Green Lady?"

"Yes, definitely."

The tree's branches gestured like hands. "Than come closer, and I'll tell you where the Lady will stand."

Ignoring the smell, Duo crept forward and listened, eyes widening in shock as he heard the answer. Finally he smiled, and stepped back. "Thanks."

"No prob, I'll do anything to get back at her for this." The branches gestured towards himself. "You'd better hurry before she turns _you_ into a tree, it's her standard thing for new sorcerers." 

Duo nodded. "Come on Hotaru, we're leaving." She stood, walking to stand beside him.

The face in the tree smiled smugly. "Shock huh? So she'll do whatever you say? Sounds like fun…" He laughed and Duo found his stomach rolling at the suggestion. Grasping for another subject he asked:

"How long have you been a tree anyway?"

The branches seemed to shrug. "It's hard to keep track of time, but I usually bug the Lady when she stops by each moon's pass. Last time I checked it was 98 years. You'll need to take that path," he gestured to a small trail not far from where they stood. "It's enchanted and will take you straight to her castle, no matter where it is. Nothing will attack you there to boot."

Duo nodded and led Hotaru to the path, hoping to leave the tree behind as soon as possible.

"Hey, boy! What did you two find in that cave anyway? She would never tell me."

Duo glanced back and answered before disappearing down the path with Hotaru. "Shadows of the past."

*********************************

It was the same castle, with the same green shield and small hut in front, complete with the hag once again. The only difference was that they were all in another place, a different clearing. This time a small river twisted its way down the middle, gurgling happily.

Holding Hotaru's hand Duo walked nonchalantly towards the hut, and smiled at the hag. She coughed, then appraised them both. "It is rare for someone to find this castle again without assistance. Do you wish to try again?" A dry cough tore at her throat and Duo waited for her to stop before answering.

"Of course, that's why were here. I'm feeling lucky."

The hag shook her head. "Luck has nothing to do with it, come along." She stepped into her hut and held the door open to its widest, allowing Duo a full view of the room. The same chair, cot, fireplace and single, boiling pot waited in the otherwise empty room. Duo made a great show of examining every inch of the room without stepping inside. Finally, he turned and faced the hag and took a large breath. "The Green Lady is standing by the door, holding it open."

The hag's face switched from surprise to amusement in a matter of seconds, then both she and the hut began to fade into nothingness, her voice calling out over everything. "Good job, human. You are welcomed to my castle."

Duo glanced around, the hut and the woman was gone, as was the green shield that had surrounded the castle. He shrugged. "Well, that was easy enough…" Leading Hotaru up to the large doors, he reached to knock and found a smaller door swinging open, hidden inside one of the much larger doors. 

A plump woman smiled at them. "Well? Come in! Come in! My lady welcomes you to her home." She hurried Duo and Hotaru inside, where both paused.

Duo whistled in amazement as he surveyed the main hall. It was huge, with high, arching ceilings and tapestry-covered walls. Gold and silver glinted from a hundred shelves and alcoves, and a beautiful wooden staircase swept upstairs from the middle of the hall. This was where the woman herded them both, talking the whole way.

"My name's Riannas, but call me Ri, that's what everyone does. I'm my Lady's house head, I look after everything, including our guests. The lady has ordered rooms for you both…ah, here they are." She pointed out two doors next to each other. "Dinner has already been held, but there is food awaiting you in your rooms. A bath has been drawn for each of you, and here are clean clothes in the armoires. I will return in half past one hour to escort you to the Lady. Please be ready at that time, and don't be poking your neb where it doesn't belong." She waggled a finger in Duo's face. "The lady _hates_ that. I'll see you then, unless there's any questions?" Duo shook his head mutely and watched as she headed down the hall, whistling to herself.

Sighing, Duo turned to examine both rooms. They were exact copies of each other, a bed, a table, a desk and chair, a fireplace, an armoire and a door that Duo guessed lead to the bathroom. "Which one do you want 'Taru?…." He blew through his teeth. "Nevermind, I'll take this one, you take the other…" Glancing at their current condition he grimaced. "We both need a bath and some clean clothes, and I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for this…Hotaru, I want you to go in your room, take a bath, and get changed, ok? I'll come and check on you in an hour." Duo watched as she turned without a word and walked into the room he had pointed to. Shaking his head he shut the door behind her. _I hope she'll snap out of this soon. If we were home I'd take her to a hospital, but I doubt there's any here…Man, I hope she can do all that, I don't want to think about what happens if she can't…_ Duo shut his door behind him and grabbed a roll from a plate of food sitting on the desk. Glancing through the other doorway he confirmed his thoughts that it led to a bathroom where a tub of water waited for him. Sighing gratefully, he stripped off grimy clothes and sank into the tub, munching on the roll. (A/N: Ignoring the calls for fanservice, I'll continue with the pg-13 rating, if you please…Ahem…) Letting the water sooth his tired muscles, he eventually settled down and began to lather up, enjoying the chance to wash his hair.

All too soon he left and dried off, toweling his hair as he walked towards the armoire, hoping to find _something_ he could wear. Opening the doors he stared in shock at the clothes hanging from the hangers. A sea of black sat in front of him, and Duo hesitantly reached out to remove the first hanger, where his priest's uniform was hanging, complete with white collar and riding pants. In mute amazement, he placed the hanger back and reached for another, this one holding black jeans and a black jacket, with the red zippered shirt he had taken to wearing when he was out of uniform. And to beat everything else, there, in the far corner, hung his preventor's uniform. Unwilling to question anything at this point, and hoping to avoid a headache, Duo simply grabbed his normal clothing and threw the hanger on the bed, looking in the drawers for a brush and hair-tie (which he readily found). Lining a bottom shelf he found half a dozen pairs of shoes and boots in various styles and colours, and after a moment thought he grabbed a black pair of sneakers and shut the doors to the armoire.

Fully dressed, Duo brushed his hair and quickly braided it, tying off the end. Glancing in the mirror he decided that he wasn't going to look any better and headed to check on Hotaru. Knocking on her door, Duo found himself reaching for the handle without first thinking. Stopping himself, he crossed his fingers in the hope that Hotaru could hear him. "Hotaru? It's Duo. Open the door if you're dressed." Duo waited for the count of twenty, then repeated, cutting off in the middle as the door swung open. "Good, you could hear me." Duo glanced at Hotaru and thanked his lucky stars individually and by name that Hotaru was dressed. The towel drying on the back of a chair told him that she'd bathed as well, but the plate of food was untouched. "Come on Hotaru, you should eat." Handing her a fruit-filled roll and pouring a glass of juice for both her and himself, he sat on the bed and watched her eat, taking small bites and chewing thoroughly before biting off another piece. _She's like a machine, a computer…It's strange, but her eyes are just like Trowa's when he lost his memories. But she seems to have lost herself…_Shaking his head at the thought, Duo took a good look at what she was now wearing and blinked in surprise.

A black dress with black leggings underneath and flat black shoes, her only pieces of colour were the gray-purple scarf tied around her shoulders and her still distant but always vibrant eyes. They sat in silence, Duo with his thoughts and Hotaru…Well, Hotaru continued to eat. Not long after there was a knock at the door and Duo answered to find Ri standing behind it, smiling cheerfully. "My Lady will see you now. Please follow me."

Duo nodded and called to Hotaru; soon both followed Ri down a dozen twisting corridors until they stopped at a room with forest green doors.

"I go no further. The Green Lady waits within." She smiled grimly. "I've taken a liking to you two, you're polite, and quiet, so here's some advice: Don't go making any demands on my lady, she'll have none of it. She helps those she wishes to and no more, so unless you wish to be trees for the rest of eternity, I'd suggest you be polite." She bowed to them both and left, not waiting to see if they'd enter the room or not.

Hesitating only a moment, Duo pushed the doors open and entered, Hotaru close behind. Inside was the most exquisite room he had ever seen. Two fireplaces sat on opposite walls inside the room, which was shaped like a hexagon with six sides. The room was done completely in shades of green, ranging from the faint tint of green in the moldings on the ceiling to the deep emerald tapestries hanging across each wall, depicting different scenes. Looking around in the surprising amount of light, Duo guessed there had to be over a hundred candles in the room, many of them on a table to their right, lined evenly across the table, four layers in all. This wasn't to say the whole room was green, the furniture remained untouched, the wood remaining its original colour. Crimson accents were placed everywhere, and coupled with the massive amount of gold fixtures, it made the room seem like the main hall of a palace for an ancient empress. 

The floor was fully carpeted in a deep emerald rug that ended as it reached the wooden steps to a dais set into the back wall. The dais itself was surrounded with plants, and in its center stood a high backed chair, really more of a throne. Standing just beside the chair, arm draped over its back almost nonchalantly, stood a woman who could only have been the Green Lady.

Duo was overwhelmed by her at first sight; it took all his training coupled with the hours he had endured at OZ's hands when they had wanted information to keep his features from showing his shock. He got the distinct feeling this woman was dangerous, a gut feeling mixed with all he had been told about her.

She smiled, showing rows of small, white teeth and motioned for the pair to approach the dais, though she didn't sit; rather, she waked towards them, examining them both. Duo took the time to return the favour.

A very simple, low necked, deep green dress that clung to her many curves billowed as she walked, it's full skirt making her hips seem even smaller. A gold sash wrapped around her waist, complementing her dress and figure perfectly. Large, flared sleeves that reached past her fingertips hid her hands. She and Duo both stopped their approach; she had stepped off the dais, Duo had walked up to it. They stood a few feet apart, each appraising the other.

Duo found the strangest thing was her face, what little of it he could see. A very thick green (of course) veil covered the top half of her face, hiding her eyes and nose, but her mouth was plainly visible beneath it. A line seemed to flow from out underneath the veil, and Duo realized with a start it was a scar that traced down the left side of her face. Her hair was unbelievably long; a portion of it piled on top of her head as the rest of it trailed down her back, almost reaching her feet. It seemed to be a deep green colour, almost black, but Duo wrote it off as a trick of the light. Until he remembered Hotaru's own purple-black hair…then again…..

He hated to break eye contact with the woman…no. Duo quickly re-assessed the figure standing in front of him. She _seemed_ old, in the way she stood and moved, but she _looked_ no older than twenty. He fought the urge to shake his head. _Weird……_

"I am the Green Lady."

"I guessed." Duo quickly coughed into his hand and hastily amended: "Uh…Yeah. I'm Duo, and this is Hotaru. She's not too responsive at the moment…"

The Green Lady nodded. "Well? What do you want?"

Somehow, Duo had expected more of a lead-up to the question, but he couldn't dodge it once she had asked. Placing a hand behind his head, he chuckled. "Well you see…We came here hoping you'd be able to send us home…" Duo paused when he saw her straighten, looking surprised. "See uh Cass and Dyan, oh, maybe you don't know Cass, she's the 'Grandmother' for the Silverarc Centaur tribe, anyway, they sent us to you because we're stuck here and really need to get home, but we can't on our own. That's why we need your help…"

The Green Lady stepped closer, a small smile on her lips. "You just want to go home? How did you get here in the first place?"

Duo grimaced. "I was in an explosion, and Hotaru…" he motioned to the girl "was…in a fight…"

The Green Lady's manner seemed to change as she stepped to Hotaru and bent down to examine the girl. She was smiling broadly now, and Duo's earlier sense of danger from her was all but gone. He fully realized for the first time that this woman was at least a head taller than both of them. "You're here to get home? Sure, I'll send you back. First thing tomorrow. You can stay the night here. What happened to your friend?" She passed a hand across Hotaru's face and for a brief moment there was a glint of light from her eyes, but if faded in seconds.

"We were in a fight a while back. I think she's in shock…."

The woman nodded, this time passing her hand as it glowed faintly across Hotaru's face. Determination was etched across her face. "She's completely slipped inside herself. She can hear and understand everything that's going on, but she's buried so deeply it might as well be happening to someone else, she can't or won't respond. What happened?"

Hotaru's eyes flickered. "We…were in a cave…" 

"You did it!" Duo rushed past to stand by Hotaru. "How'd you do it? Magic?"

The Green Lady nodded. "I was lucky. Her mind is fragmented, its main part buried under other fragments. It wouldn't have worked but for her wish to return."

Duo blinked.

"Her mind was holding her captive. I managed to get her out because she wanted to come. Otherwise, she would have stayed the same."

"Oh."

"I fought against…" Hotaru's face stayed distant, calm, but she was speaking, that was an improvement. "…Duo was helping…Duo!" Her eyes widened as she searched for his familiar form. 

"Hotaru! You're back!" He hugged her, then held her shoulders at arm's length and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are back, right?"

Hotaru laughed. "Yes! But where, no, I know where we are, what are we doing?"

Duo smiled but the Green Lady answered for him. "You two are staying the night and I'm going to send you both home tomorrow morning, but first:" She lowered her head and placed it scant millimeters from Duo's. Even this close he couldn't see through her veil and he wondered how she managed to see through it. _Probably some kind of one-way fabric…or maybe magic? Oh well, it doesn't matter…_

"First, you two are going to sit down with me over a cup of tea and tell me _everything_ that has happened. Including how you managed to make friends with the centaurs and the elves, and who you fought to put your friend in that state she was in."

Both Duo and Hotaru laughed. "Sure thing….Um, what should we call you? Lady? Green?" Duo groped for a title nervously.

The Green Lady studied the both of them for a long minute, then smiled and curtsied, spreading her dress to her sides. "Call me Djana. It's my true name." She eyed them pointedly. "There are six people on this world who know my true name. You are two of them." 

Both Duo and Hotaru nodded solemnly. Hotaru bowed, and after a moment Duo followed suit. "Our lips our sealed."

Djana motioned with her hand and an arc of green light followed its path. An instant later a table and three chairs appeared, complete with cups of steaming tea for the group. Djana immediately sat down and motioned for Duo and Hotaru to follow suit, which they soon did. Djana leaned forward over her cup, smiling broadly. "I want you to tell me _everything_…"

Duo and Hotaru exchanged a look. _Where are we even supposed to begin?_

Duo took a breath. "Well, it started when we were home. We're each from different worlds…"

"Although our worlds are quite alike, there are some major differences…"

"I was fighting with some friends of mine against some woman who had taken over a resource satellite and was attempting to blow up one of the colonies and kill everyone inside it………"

********************

"….as we ran from the goblins, we ended up in a trap, they'd pinned us against a cliff wall. I'd all but given up when I noticed an animal trail that ran up the side of the cliff. Me an' Hotaru took off and managed to get away, but halfway up the cliff we stopped to take a break and the wall collapsed behind us. We fell into some kind of cave…" Duo glanced at Hotaru, who was visibly beginning to stiffen. "We got split up after that, but eventually I found Hotaru…"

Hotaru stared hard at her hands, ignoring both Djana and Duo. "We were attacked down there. I didn't know it at the time, but there were something called 'furies', at least that's what she called them…" Intent on the hands she was twisting nervously in her lap, Hotaru didn't see Djana stiffen slightly. Duo did however… "They attacked my mind, Duo's too, I think. They made me believe Mistress Nine was still within me, tried to kill me…..By the time she found me my mind was gone, I thought she was Usagi, and when she changed…….I thought Mistress Nine had come back for certain…So I transformed, attacked her…Then she split, into Usagi and Mistress Nine, or so I thought. If Duo hadn't pulled me out of it, I wouldn't have seen them truly…We were almost dead, I couldn't do anything against Tyra. Duo was dying, I could sense it…we were trapped. Then she…my glaive…."

Duo moved his chair closer to Hotaru's and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned to Djana, who's face was deceptively calm, what little Duo could see, though her body was tense. "The other girl, the one who helped Hotaru fight the furies, she killed herself with Hotaru's Glaive thing…They both died, because Tyra was connected to Mai in some way. When Mai killed herself Tyra died as well."

Hotaru's eyes were wet with tears but she didn't cry, rather, they both looked up in surprise when Djana stood shakily to her feet, placing her hands flat on the table and staring into the faces before her. "Dead? You're certain. The girl's name was Mai?"

Both Hotaru and Duo nodded. "Definitely, that's what she called herself, and what the others called her, Tyra and the furies….Why?"

Djana shook her head, straightening. "No, it's nothing…Please excuse me, I must go. Ri will see you to your rooms. Ask her if you need anything…." She turned on her heels and fled the room leaving the stunned pair in silence.

"Well, that was weird. I wonder what _that_ was about…" Duo scratched his head and smiled comfortingly to Hotaru. "Don't worry, she's going to send us back, you can get back to your friends, I'll get back to mine."

Hotaru managed a small smile. "I know, I wish I knew what we said that upset her so much, he aura just shifted so completely as she ran…" Hotaru gasped as the carving of a falcon, or what they had _thought_ was a carving, came to life stretching its wings to their fullest. He tottered back and forth on his position on the back of Djana's throne, then swooped forward and landed in the middle of the table, though not disturbing the cups still resting in front of their owners. 

Duo and Hotaru watched in mute amazement as the bird fluffed out its feathers then preened before sending a piercing glare into Duo's eyes. I know what upset her.

Duo blinked. "Hotaru, have I finally lost it or did this bird just speak? In our head?" 

"Yes he did…Unless we've both lost it…"

I assure you, you're not crazy. He bated,* then considered his words. At least, no more than your average human.

"What are you? And how—

Hotaru interrupted. "Why is Djana so upset? You said you knew." 

The falcon looked at her approvingly. Finally, a human with _brains_. You're rather rare you know.

Hotaru looked at him pointedly, and the bird managed to look aloof. Ahem….I'm the equivalent to Djana's familiar. I'm Stryke. I've been with Djana since we came to this accursed world, but I digress.

Duo and Hotaru waited patiently as the bird seemed to weigh his words, shifting his weight as his talons bit into the wood underneath him. Finally he gave a mental sigh, and seemed to deflate. The pompous air had left him, he seemed to grow older, more tired. He nodded towards the open door. That was Djana Treebound. The Green Lady. The girl in the cave, if my guess is correct, was Mai Treebound. He let his words sink in. Djana's daughter. He nodded a bow to both Hotaru and Duo, then flew out of the room.

Hotaru looked to Duo, horror painted on her face. "God Duo, what have we done?"

Duo's face mirrored her own, but he couldn't find a voice to reply,

**************************************************************

*Bating is a bird thing where they shift from one leg to another, often lifting the opposite leg.

Oh man…I told you I loved plot twists. Just when you thought it was all over, wham! It all comes back to kick you from behind. Mua-hah-hah-hah-hah! I know you're all going to curse me six ways 'till Monday, but wait! Believe it or not, I'm almost done. (And I know I've said it before, but I really mean it this time!) I figure two, maybe three chapters tops, believe it or not. You readers are deciding if there's going to be a sequel. I've got one planned, I'm just unsure as to whether I should write it yet. We'll see how it goes.

Thanks to Glaivegirl for your continued support, and birds are definitely cool. I should know, I've got Stryke. (He's really sarcastic and stuck up and vain, just like Djana's falcon) 

I'm glad everyone's enjoying this, I love the story as well and am ecstatic it turned out so well.

I refer to the light in Hotaru's eyes a lot, for a reason. I know it doesn't really exist in _reality_ and I know I've tried to stay realistic, but in anime the most expressive thing is a character's eyes, and when the light is missing, you know something is wrong.

Ah yes, that surly pickle tree. Thanks Jen! (Entirely her idea. Ok, I turned a man into a tree, she made it a sarcastic, pickle-bearing, lewd as all hell SOB, and I simply can't thank her enough!

Now, a small explanation on my part. Personally, though I am sure _someone_ is going to want to argue the fact and state hormones and Duo's a guy, Hotaru's a girl therefore….

Ahem. _Personally_ I think Duo, if given the opportunity the 'tree' provided, and that once again popped up when they had to get ready to meet The Green Lady, Duo would decline. This could be summed up in three simple reasons:

Duo's polite, and he likes Hotaru, he wouldn't want to take advantage of the situation. Duo's smart. Who knows when Hotaru would come out of her coma-type thing? And what she's going to remember when she does. He really does NOT want to end up at the wrong end of her polearm. Glaive. Whatever. (And you _were_ told this at the beginning of this fic, and however faint it is the fact still remains that in this fic:) Duo is gay, and in love with Heero. 

You can accept any number of these arguments, all or none, but personally, they're my reasons, and I've got the power! MUA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!!!! Ahem, sorry. 

Oh, a note to Saturn's Hikari, if she ever reads this again. Yep, the Djana's you're thinking about are one and the same, with a century and a half between them. I doubt I'll ever finish Diadem, but the story will be revealed in the next chapter. Djana was the basis for the Green Lady, then she simply became the Green Lady, once I'd finished Diadem in my head. (About four-five chapters into Walk Through the Fire)

Please R&R!

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity.

~The Elemental

All I want is a kind word, a warm bed and unlimited power…


	16. Narritives of Pain...

****

WARNING: Before you proceed any further there is a reference to rape in this next chapter. I don't go in depth, don't dote on the subject, and do nothing that would pass a pg rating, but the warning is still here, for your knowledge. Please be advised. This is a recording.

Ahem, now that _that's_ done with….Another chapter! More reviews! (I swear, you're trying to inflate my ego now…Don't stop!) Ah, not much babble for this chapter, I'm too exhausted from writing it to babble at this point…. Man, this was one chapter that was _not_ easy, in ANY way. Read and you'll see why, well, maybe…

Oh, I am fully aware of the different mindsets of people, and therefore, when I hint at something but never state the fact oughtright, you may get different ideas. For this chapter, allow your mind do go as dark/ deep as you wish to. If your mind rests in the gutter, enjoy. (Though this not to say I even approach smut, or ANYTHING of the sort.)

Same disclaimers. Same story. Why do I even bother this late on? Oh well. Don't sue. I never said I own anything….

Please R&R

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

Walk Through the Fire

Chapter 16

Narratives of Pain

Duo looked through the open door where the bird had just sped, his face mirroring Hotaru's own horror and shock. Faintly, the back of his mind was piecing together portions of conversations he'd had, looping the information back until Duo had to accept the fact that Stryke was right…

…_No one is supposed to know the cave even exists, never mind be able to get in. And last I checked no one could leave but her……The. Green. Lady. It's her cave…… Sure, I'll send you back……Call me Djana. It's my true name……Dead? You're certain. The girl's name was Mai?……That was Djana Treebound. The Green Lady……… The girl in the cave, if my guess is correct, was Mai Treebound……… Djana's daughter……God Duo, what have we done?…_

This was no mistake, no coincidence. They were the reason Mai was dead, even if they hadn't killed her outright, it was their fault...But one thing was blatantly obvious, he had to keep Hotaru from sinking back into whatever Djana had pulled her from. Something told him that if she sank back, she'd never come out again.

"Duo…"

"I know Hotaru. What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. What can we do? We've killed her daughter, how can we expect her to help us now?"

"We'll figure something out. We just need to think a bit…."

"Ah! There you are!" Ri came bustling into the room, a whirlwind of energy. "Stryke said you'd be here, said you'd be staying the night. I'm glad, I dinna' want to see you turned into trees, now did I? But where did my Lady fly off to? She was practically running out her dress she was going so fast! My! Well, let's get you two back to your rooms so I can get some cleaning done, shall we? Come along, come along!" She shoed them with her hands, and continued to shoo them down the hall. "Your lady-friend seems to have woken up" She winked to Duo, then half-turned so Hotaru could see more than her back. "I'm glad. My name's Riannas, but call me Ri." She continued down the hall. "Now you two are guests, so you have the run of the upper floors, should you want to walk a bit. There is a library and a gaming court, along with art rooms filled with treasures. Please make yourselves comfortable, but whatever you do, don't leave the upper levels in anything other than an emergency. There are anti-intruder spells activated downstairs and if you don't know about them, you're likely to end up caught in one of my lady's spells. Here are your rooms, I'd suggest you get some sleep soon, I've been told my lady has agreed to help you first thing tomorrow. And I know my lady. When she says 'first thing' she means dawn. I'll wake you before so you'll be ready. Fair night, Hotaru, Duo." She bowed again and left them at their rooms, taking their quiet in stride. She'd disappeared down the hall long before Duo had even thought to reply to her.

When both Duo and Hotaru yawned at the same time, they both decided that sleep would be a _very _good thing. Wishing each other a good night, both carefully avoided speaking about Djana and Mai. They'd deal with everything in the morning. Hopefully.

***

Duo couldn't sleep. Oh, he'd tried. As far as he could tell it was long past midnight, and he'd been attempting to sleep for hours. Not that his bed wasn't comfortable, no, it was the softest thing he'd ever lied on. And the room was quiet, with just the smallest sliver of light shining through the curtained window. The problem was every time he shut his eyes, even for an instant, the images that played across his closed lids… Djana running from the room… Mai's face when she died in Hotaru's arms… the look of absolute horror on Hotaru's face when they'd realized…

Sighing, he threw back the sheets and sat up. Obviously, sleep wasn't going to visit him, so he might as well get up. He stood, and debated changing out of the pajamas into some real clothes. 

Now _that_ was one thing he thought he'd figured out. The armoire was magic; whatever he needed, it would offer a selection of, all in his size. He'd played around with it for a while before he'd figured out the trick: All you had to do was _think_ about what you need; work clothes, dress-uniforms, pajamas, and it would supply them. Duo had a bit of fun thinking up some of the most outrageous clothing, but finally decided to try to get some sleep, and after a moments hesitation he decided to indulge himself, slipping into a silk pair of black pjs. 

Now he fiddled with the material, smoothing the front with chilled hands. Deciding he _would_ change, he reached for the doors to the armoire but paused. A faint nose, growing louder, reached his ears. It sounded like…like…_It sound's like screaming._

"Hotaru!"

He rushed out of his room and paused at her door. He could hear her, speaking now, unintelligible. He slowly creaked the door open, only to see her fighting a nightmare, kicking at her sheets as though they would strangle her in an instant. _Now I'm glad I didn't fall asleep. I doubt it would have been peaceful…_He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the tangled covers from her and shaking her gently. A small piece of his mind smiled wryly; she'd fallen asleep in her clothes, the scarf draped over the headboard.

"Hotaru. Hotaru, wake up. It's just a dream, a nightmare…"

Her hands continued to push, now pushing him away weakly as she fought an unseen enemy. "Usagi-chan…..Hime! No, look out! Yamatte…..Yamatte!….No….NO! …..Haruka, it's Mistress Nine, she killed the princess. I killed the princess….No! Stop, please! Michiru-momma, Haruka-poppa, Setsuna-momma! Why? Please stop….I…Neptune! Pluto! Uranus!...Yamatte….Onegai…."* She continued on, in a strange mix of English and Japanese. Duo shook her harder, more forcefully, and her eyes flew open. "Duo? I…"

"You were having a nightmare, I just woke you up."

Hotaru blushed, wrapping her arms round her legs, drawing her knees close to her chest. "I'm sorry if I woke you…"

"I couldn't sleep anyway…Hotaru?"

She turned to see him staring at her purposefully. "Yes?"

"Who's Usagi?"

She jumped slightly, startled, but immediately regained her composure. "I don't know—"

He cut her off, pulling his feet onto the bed to face her, cross-legged. "You were speaking in your sleep. About Mistress Nine killing her, about _you_ killing her. You called her 'princess' and kept switching back and forth from Japanese to English. You were begging someone, it sounded like you were talking to the planets, believe it or not. And you mentioned your parents, I think…" He reached out and grasped her hands, surprised to find they were as cold as his own. "Hotaru, you called Mai 'Usagi' and Tyra 'Mistress Nine', and when you tried to explain what happened to Djana, you said the fury made you believe Mistress Nine was back inside you again." He sighed. She still hadn't responded, so he pressed on. "Hotaru, I normally wouldn't care, and I definitely wouldn't ask, but I am getting the distinct feeling _not_ knowing is hurting the both of us. Hotaru, what happened in that cave. What are you?"

Hotaru pulled her hands away from Duo and for a brief moment he worried she wouldn't answer, but she exhaled deeply and began, breaking the short silence between them. Staring past Duo, never moving her eyes to look at him she began to explain, from the very beginning. Her voice remained distant, impassive as she told him about her Senshi status, about the Silver Millennium, the other Senshi, the battle that tore the Moon Kingdom apart and her own terrible part in the destruction of that era. Her eyes got a distant, faraway look as she told him about her life as Hotaru, her first life. Her voice thickened, though she remained impassive as she told him of the fire that claimed her mother, the daemon that possessed her father, and the ever-evil entity known only as Mistress Nine that absorbed her very soul and almost killed everyone she cared about. She told him about the princess, their messiah, who risked her life to stop the destruction of Earth at Saturn's hands. She coolly explained her death inside the Tao system, trapped in the rift of time sealed by Sailor Pluto. She smiled slightly as she told him about her life raised as Uranus, Neptune and Pluto's daughter, rather, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's daughter. She told him of the brief peace before her sprit, and memories, were returned to her, so that she could battle Neherinia. Her voice hardened to ice as she told Duo of Galaxia, the Sailor Senshi who had killed her family in a single blast, killing her with them. But that wasn't the end. She had been re-born, with the others, because the princess had returned Chaos to its rightful place. There had been peace then, and they had even hoped it would last, but Hotaru's differences once again separated her from those around her; she did better in school at first, but soon the memories of Saturn, of her past lives and deaths, everything began to tear her mind apart at the seams. Setsuna had helped her, showed her how to create walls in which to keep the memories at bay, until she transformed and needed the information her memories held. Soon her mind was under control, and Hotaru lived in _real_ peace for the first time since the Silver Millennium. Now she was here, where her blocks seemed to fall at will. She was trapped, without her princess or any of the others. Worse yet, she was the cause of Mai's death. And even though Hotaru knew she wasn't Usagi….

"Duo, what if she had been? Usagi-chan is the princess, our lives are dedicated to protecting her, without the princess Neo-Tokyo will never come to pass. How can I expect to protect her when I couldn't protect Mai? That could have very well been Usagi killing herself to save me, I can't let that happen…"

Duo shook his head. _So that's what all this boils down to. Guilt, but for the wrong reasons as much as the right ones. I can't let her do this to herself…_"Hotaru, I want you to listen to me very carefully. No one is perfect. Well, maybe a very select people on any world.." He grinned wryly. "But _we_ aren't perfect. We go out, fight with strong hearts and stronger beliefs, and do our best to succeed. Sometimes that means we live. Sometimes we die. We can win or lose, but the fact of the matter is we _tried_. We did our best. That girl was _not_ Usagi. Mai _wanted_ to die, you know that. Tyra was weighing on her mind, she wanted a release from it. You can't compare people because they look alike and expect them to act the same. Do you think your princess would be very happy to see you berating yourself like this?"

Hotaru shook her head, thinking of the many times Usagi did her best to make her smile. Even thinking about Usagi's clumsier moments brought a small curve to her lips- almost a smile but not quite.

"Hotaru, we both did our best. We can't shift the blame of Mai's death, but you can't blame yourself as though Usagi died. She's still out there, and she's waiting for you to come home. I'm willing to bet they all are."

This time Hotaru did smile, and Duo smiled back, glad he could reach her, even on this level. A comfortable stretch of silence followed them, until Duo thought of something. Several things, in fact. "You're Japanese right?"

Hotaru looked surprised. "Of course, I thought it would have been obvious."

Duo laughed. "Not really, you don't look it _that_ much, and since you speak flawless English, even if it is a little formal…"

It was Hotaru's turn to laugh. "You spoke to me in English first, remember? Can I assume you speak Japanese?"

"Yep. Japanese, English, German, French, Arabic, Chinese, Italian and a handful of other dialects. What about you?"

"I speak every language I have come across, the same as Setsuna. It's because of our retained memories, we remember the languages we knew as princesses…"

"Wow, now _that's_ handy………" There was a brief pause, but Duo decided to push on. "……..Goddess of Destruction, huh?"

Hotaru sighed. Why did he want to focus on _that_? "Yes."

"……I was, I mean I am, the Shinigami."

"God of Death?"

"Yep. You see, when I was small, I became convinced there was no God, just a God of Death…"

***

Duo replaced Hotaru's covers, wishing her a good night. The sad smile hadn't left her face. "I'm sorry for waking you, just the nightmares…." 

Duo gave her a wry smile. "I told you I wasn't asleep, remember? Don't worry about it. And I know about nightmares;" He walked towards the door. "Sometimes they're worse than reality." 

He paused to shut the door behind him, and heard Hotaru's murmured reply, though he doubted she knew he could hear her. "Sometimes reality is the nightmare."

He headed past his door, thinking about Hotaru's words, and his own. He had told her everything. He didn't mean to of course, it just happened. He'd guessed they were on even terms now, each knew the other's past, but that wasn't why he told her. As he walked down the hall the realization struck him: He wanted to share with someone, share the past, the pain. And when Hotaru had told him of her life, he needed to show her she wasn't all alone here, that he'd stay with her until she got home. That was his next mission, he decided to himself with a nod and a smile. Heero would probably approve. He had to ensure Hotaru got back, her world needed her. And he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it happened. Right now, he needed to see the Green Lady. 

He had to find Djana.

* **

Duo was lost. He didn't mind it very much, it couldn't be helped. He simply lost track of the twists and turns he had taken, and was now completely clueless as to where he was. It didn't matter to him since he didn't know where he was going; Djana could be anywhere in the castle, if she had even returned. He was really just keeping his fingers crossed and depending on luck that she was in the castle and on one of the upper floors. He needed to speak to her, privately, and he had to do it before morning… 

Turning yet another corner he found himself in a hallway of doors. Steeling himself, he approached and knocked: When no one answered he opened it a crack he found it empty, just like all the others he had tried so far. He tried the next door, then the next, each empty. The last door on the hall opened into a room that faced the inner courtyard, with very little on the wall across from the door. The wall had been all but completely removed to accommodate three _huge_ windows with benches at their base. The windows looked into the courtyard and into the massive garden spread out below, glowing in the light of two moons. Standing in front of the largest window, glowing from the light that made its way into the room, stood Djana, veiled and in something that resembled a nightgown, with a long green housecoat covering her bare shoulders and arms for warmth. A breeze of wind made Duo shiver and he mentally cursed himself for not going back to his room to get dressed when he had the chance. But it was a bit too late now, Djana was studying him from behind her veil and Duo was feeling extremely insignificant. "I knocked, but no one answered. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…" He stepped forward, but left the door open behind him. He had to be careful, he didn't want to appear too presumptuous and end up upsetting Djana. Everything he had ever known, every instinct that he had learned to trust told him to leave now, don't bother her, this is the sorceress who turns people into trees, remember? She could kill you, do anything she wanted. This is her home, her world, her magic. And you just killed her daughter.

But it was another part of Duo that argued the fact, that this was what he _had_ to do, that there was every possibility _he_ killed more people than Djana ever had, that he was just as dangerous to her, perhaps not here, but at home? This was what he _would_ do because this was what he had _decided_ to do. 

And this part of Duo won.

He stepped forward, close enough to see the raised eyebrow above the veil, but far enough so as not to be intruding or imposing. _And far enough to dodge a physical attack, if she even uses those._ Duo silenced his mind, ignoring the implications of what he was about to do, even as his stomach rolled.

He bowed low, and addressed the floor, calling on every single protocol lesson Relina had ever driven into his head, and thanking her for it the entire time. "I wish to speak with you."

She nodded, but realized he couldn't see her. "About what?"

"The Cost of Life, my Lady." 

He was still talking to the floor, so he didn't notice her eyebrows rise, then come together with an almost audible click. "Stand up straight and come here. And stop the obsequies, I told you my name and expect you to use it. Please." Her voice had been harsher then intended, but Duo didn't blink. 

He straightened from the bow and approached her, coming to a stop at arms length. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he clamped down again on his mind that was all but screaming for him to run. "The Cost of Life, Djana."

She pulled the housecoat tighter around her, reminding Duo exactly how cold he was, but he refused to shiver, or even move. Everything depended on him now; he couldn't afford the slightest of slip-ups. She stared at him for a long, cold moment, then spoke, words carefully neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't think I'm going to like it, whatever you have planned."

Duo stopped himself from shaking his head in reply, cautiously choosing his words. "When I came to Orian I learned about the 'Cost of Life' from the centaurs. It applies to all of Orian, from what I have seen." He took a calming breath and continued, praying, for the first time in over ten years, that she would accept. "Because of me, your daughter is dead. I'm offering my life in exchange, so that Hotaru can go home. In the Cost of Life." His eyes dropped to the ground. He simply couldn't watch her as she decided. He hated to have to leave Hotaru like this, but he would do whatever was necessary to ensure she got back home. Her world needed her as Sailor Saturn. Back home, the only people he could be sure of missing him were Hilde and Quatre. Both of them could move on without him.

He heard her inhale sharply as he explained, and his heart sank to the floor as he heard her words. "When I learned of Mai….I didn't want _your_ life. I still don't."

Duo's mind clamored. _No! Not Hotaru! She can't, it's not her fault! I can't let her do this, I have to make her understand!_ His mind raced along, and he forgot protocol, forgot everything, as he struggled with the words to make her understand. She _had_ to understand. "You can't have Hotaru, it wasn't her fault. _I_ was the one who set us off on that trail, and _I_ was the one who complained so we'd take a rest where the wall was weak. And I was too weak to fight against Tyra, Hotaru had to practically do everything on her own! I can't let you hurt Hotaru, she's been through too much already. If you want anyone's life, take mine. She's needed in her home, I'm nothing more than an annoyance to the people around me." He was staring directly into her veiled face, hoping she could see that he was telling the truth, while doing his best to not sound desperate. He _was_ desperate however, as he searched to find a way to explain why… 

"I can't let you hurt Hotaru, she's been affected by Mai too. As far as Hotaru is concerned she killed the one person in her life she had sworn to protect. She saw Mai as someone else, and when Mai died, so did her princess. Now her nightmares are haunting her. She thinks her family, her parents, are killing her for what she hasn't even done! She's terrified. I can't let you hurt her. I understand if you want to kill us, to punish us in some way, but I'm asking that you take my life instead of hers." Another calming breath. Djana still hadn't said anything, had hardly even moved, and Duo's fears began to mount. In reality, there was nothing to keep her from killing them both, right here and now. And as far as Duo could tell, on this world, it was her right. His speech slowed as he tried to put his feelings into words. "I'm offering myself. Whether you want to kill me or….I mean, I wouldn't refuse you if you…." He couldn't say the words out loud, no matter how hard he tried. He struggled to get his meaning across. "I mean, in the Cost of Life, my life would be yours, to kill, or……I know you want revenge for what we, what I did. I don't care what you do to me, and I'll never fight you, just don't hurt Hotaru. Please." His voice softened to a whisper and he once again looked to the floor, unable to face Djana any longer. "Please, don't hurt her." 

Djana closed the distance between them, standing inches from Duo. Still staring at the ground, Duo saw that she wore strapped sandals that disappeared underneath her nightgown. 

"Revenge?" Her voice was soft, questioning. Duo struggled to remain still and not recoil from her touch as she rested a hand on his shoulder. He remained a statue; eyes turned to the ground. 

Inside however, his mind was reeling. One part of him could not believe what he was doing, but still he didn't move, even as her hand moved across his shoulder and up to cup his down-turned chin. Old wounds flared in pain, reminders of the 'revenge' he had suffered at the hands of OZ and its soldiers, each claiming revenge for lost friends, lost family, lost comrades. Long thin scars that crossed his back and shoulders blazed in remembered pain. He could still remember how he'd received the scars: He'd been captured by an irate OZ captain, who had no restraints to speak of, so he simply had Duo tied up with industrial wire. When Duo struggled against those who were claiming 'revenge' the wire had cut through his jacket and shirt and then cut through his back. 

But none of that mattered _now_, he told his mind angrily. And he couldn't back out now; Hotaru's life hung in the balance. He would _not_ let her down.

"Revenge…" Djana's voice was soft and low. The hand that cupped Duo's chin pulled his face upwards, to look into her face. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as her other hand came to rest on Duo's shoulder. "You would give yourself, subject yourself to this, for your friend?"

Duo's tongue seemed too thick and heavy for his mouth, but he managed an answer. "Yes." He waited for her movement, her hands to start, for her to lead him somewhere else, but she stayed as she was, one hand on his shoulder, one under his chin, thumb stroking his cheek. 

They stayed like this for what seemed like eternity, when Djana finally pulled away. To Duo's confusion, she did not advance, but rather turned to face out the window, staring at the false dawn. "B-But….I….I'm offering so you won't hurt her….So you'll…"

Djana never turned, instead she addressed the small bird that had landed on her finger, looking for food. Crumbs materialized on her outstretched hand in a flash of green light. "When I said I didn't want your life I meant it. I don't want Hotaru's either. The only person I wanted to kill was myself. That's why I was here. I was debating throwing myself from this window, just to end it all." Duo stared in mute amazement as she sat on the bench. She turned sideways, half looking out the window, half facing Duo. Her hand reached up to her face, and with one, deliberate movement she removed her veil. If Duo hadn't been frozen to the floor, he would have stepped back in shock. The scar he had originally seen peeking out of her veil continued up the side of her cheek, stopping just before her left eyebrow. But that wasn't the only scar. They were littered across her face, like someone had taken a claw to her eyes. And he guessed that it was very likely someone had; scars crossed both her eyes, never passing her cheekbones. And her eyes were nothing more than milky white pools of scar tissue.

Djana was blind.

She grimaced and turned away from Duo, the moonlight on her face creating pockets of shadow that hid her scars from his sight. "Not very nice to look at, is it? But I wasn't always like this." She breathed deeply and exhaled, as though she could blow away all her problems with that single breath if she held it long enough. But she couldn't.

"I was born on Darana, in the city of Circe. That's where I grew up. I was a bit of an outsider, with my green hair and golden eyes, but people nevertheless accepted me. Until my tenth birthday, when it was discovered I had magic, and could use it. So I was cast out, by my city, my friends, and my parents. I was left to fend for myself inside the Forbidden Forest and that was that. They expected me to die." A wry smile crossed her lips. "Unfortunately, I survived. I met up with the Lady of the Forest, the source of many of our tales and legends. She was a witch who would do anything for you, for a price. Everyone feared her. She found me, half-dead, and took me in. She taught me all she knew, then helped me learn even more. We created spells, bartered with the others who lived in the forest, and occasionally preformed the odd spell for the few travelers who made it to our small home. Our main price was whatever sat in the traveler's backyard, barn or field. They always agreed and went home with their spell or potion, and would tell their husband or wife of the wonderful deal he or she had made. The wonderful spell that would ease all their troubles, and all it cost him was the apple tree in the back, or the old cow in the barn. Then their partner would tearfully tell them that their only child had been spending the day in that same field or barn doing chores. In essence, they had promised their child to us. So they would wait for one of us to show up in the dead of night to claim their child as our payment, and of course they'd beg for us to take them instead, but we'd always refuse and stand there smiling. So they'd wrap their little one in a shroud and giver him or her to us, and we'd always look shocked and ask what was this? We'd agreed to exchange the spell for that apple tree or old cow, not your child. And they'd stand there, scared stiff, and we'd simply walk out, take our payment, and leave them there in amazement." She smiled into the moonlight. "We loved doing that, I suppose it was rather evil, I know it didn't help people's opinion of us, but we really enjoyed doing it, so we never worried about the consequences."

"My teacher died when I was fifteen, and I decided I wouldn't take up her place as the Lady of the Forest. I didn't want the title, or any other. So I left, began to travel across my world, never staying in one place for very long. It was here I met Stryke. He'd been captured by some hunters who were auctioning him off to the highest bidder. On a gut feeling I bought him, then patched him up. When he was feeling better I let him loose, telling him to be careful of hunter's traps, he looked at me, then said 'thank you'. I didn't even know he could talk until that moment. He decided to stick around, and I told anyone who asked that he was my familiar, so the fact of him speaking didn't seem too odd. I picked up an apprentice, a girl from the assassins guild named Jade. I'd hoped that by showing her magic, she'd leave her guild, but I never got the chance. She opened a portal into the worlds of the Diadem. We ended up on Orian, Jade dead from the passage, in the middle of a centaur camp. They almost killed us there, but I got us out."

"We were lost on a world that had dedicated itself to killing humans, for good reason. I tried, but I couldn't create a back-portal. I buried Jade, then me and Stryke tried to find a way off this world, but before we could I was captured by the wizard Anrak." Djana shivered and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging herself for warmth as she remembered. "He stuck Stryke in some sort of spell that made him defenseless and he grabbed me, teleporting the three of us to his castle. Anrak used some sort of spell to create bracelets around my wrists that would burn if I left the castle. He wanted an heir you see, and when I appeared…he was insane……I ended up pregnant with twins, both girls. He went ballistic. He wanted a male heir, not a girl. So he began to experiment, to try to kill one of the girls off and to change the other into a boy. I tolerated as much as I could, but one day he turned his back for a moment, and I found the strength to grab the knife on the table and kill him." 

"I freed Stryke and we ran from the castle. The bracelets melted off…" Her grim smile had returned and she lifted her long sleeve of her housecoat to show a ring of pink, shiny, puckered skin around each wrist. "Another wizard named Shananara took us in. She helped me a lot, trying to reverse what Anrak had done, tried to do something…But it was too late. Anrak's spells had already taken effect. When I finally came to term, I had one child, not two. Anrak had managed to meld the two into one child, but she seemed perfectly healthy, so I named her Mai, and Shananara and I raised her…. By the time she turned three, however, what Anrak had done was becoming apparent. He had separated their personalities, and somehow created two people inside Mai. One was the blond, 'good' Mai, but the other, the other was evil, and hatred, and everything Mai wasn't…. We'd hoped that by keeping her in a caring environment the other personality wouldn't show up in Mai, but the older she became, the more we saw of the black-haired other, and she was becoming more and more violent…. A week after Mai's thirteenth birthday party, she attacked us when we slept. She killed Shananara, then attacked me." Djana ran her fingers over the scars, avoiding her eyes. "I couldn't harm her, but when she did this, I knew I couldn't allow her to continue on in this way. She was a threat to everyone…. I exist outside the timestream of this world, and can manipulate pockets of time because of it. I trapped Mai in one of these pockets, and placed her inside a cave that none knew about save me…. I buried Shananara beside Jade and swore to prevent Mai from harming anyone else…. When a wizard appeared a few weeks later hoping to kill a centaur so that he could open another portal, I turned him into a tree and placed him by the cave, to ward off travelers. Eventually I had spelled the entire area so that no one could approach it but me. I even shifted it's location in such a way that you could only reach it by travelling a spelled path, but I never considered the cave wall falling in…" Djana stood, turning to face out the window once again, though Duo knew now she couldn't see the view.

"In the laws of Diadem a mother cannot kill her child, and the child cannot kill her mother. One may harm or wound the other, but it was impossible for either of us to end the other's life…I do not blame you for her death. That is why I did not want your life in exchange. I blame myself…Mai had wished to die for some time now, and you have fulfilled her wish. I am only sorry that had to be this way, at such a cost….."

Duo wanted to stand, to do _something_, but he was at a loss. He shivered from the cold- silk was _not_ a very good insulator- then blinked in surprise when a blanket appeared around his shoulders, Djana smiling. "I'd forgotten how cold this old castle gets at night." She pulled her housecoat closer around herself.

"I don't want to pry, but how…?"

"How can I see?"

Duo nodded, then voiced his reply with a cautious grin. "Yes."

"It's a combination of things, believe it or not. I can see through Stryke's eyes when he is in the room, and that's normally what I do, but at times like this…well…This castle is attuned to its owner, so I can sense where rooms and walls are. And I'm slightly empathic, so I can 'see' the auras of the people in the room. I'm blind yes, but I'm not helpless." Her smile broadened as Duo yawned then apologized.

"Don't worry about it. When was the last time you slept well?"

It was Duo's turn to smile. "Well, we spent the last week and a half in a dozen forests and trails, so I think it's safe to say, oh…about ten days ago, when we spent the night in a centaur camp."

"Well I can't send you back exhausted. This is something we'll have to fix…"

Duo felt a small prick on the side of his neck as Djana came to stand next to him. He struggled to speak as he felt his eyes begin to slowly fall. "I can't sleep….. go home….Hotaru too…can't leave…." His mouth stopped working and the last thing he felt was the extremely strange sensation (at least to him) of being lifted and carried.

"Just sleep, Duo. Home will still be there when you wake up. You've given me a lot to think about, whether you realize it or not……"

************************************************************

Whew! And before you say anything, this was _ten_ pages long and I _had_ to end it. I know it's a bit of a cliffie still, but it could have been a lot worse, and a lot sooner.

I know it took a while for his one to get out, but there were a lot of factors.

I had an essay to write, and HOMEWORK STINKS!!!!!!!! This was _not_ in any way easy. For a lot of it I could only write a paragraph or two then stop, especially for the first part of the scene between Djana and Duo. That scene effected me more than I think it will you, but if you liked/hated it I NEED TO KNOW! TELL ME!!!!!! Ahem. This was one of those chapters I kept tweaking to get right, then gave it to my greatest beta-reader (and luckily best friend) Shinigami_Myao! I posted it _after_ she was done with it, my chapters are always better when she proof-reads. (Thanks Jen!!!) 

I think I'm done ranting, now for the important notes.

I (as far as I can tell) have one more chapter to write, then the epilouge. (I don't know if this is a good thing or not yet…J There is references to Duo being raped when captured, mainly because that's something that _happens_ in prison, it's widely accepted in the fanfic community (though it is _way_ too popular for NC-17's) and because it works well in the plot. (I'm a slave to plot devices, so sue me! J It takes a LOT to get Hotaru to open up, which is why Duo is learning about the senshi only now. There's a reason for everything, and one look at her background tells you hers… Oh, a LOT of backstory in this one. I did my best to shorten it, but there are just some things you can't leave out. Did my best though, sorry if its too run-on. I figure Duo was smart enough to pick up the languages floating around in his colony, and the languages his fellow pilots use. He isn't dumb. So that's why he can speak a slew of languages. Hotaru's dream speech translation: Yamatte- (Begging) stop Onegai= (Begging) Please. I use portions of the manga and the anime for Hotaru's backstory. Mainly because I know most, but not all, of both. In the manga, Galaxia kills the outers, and Uranus and Neptune never kill Saturn and Pluto. (I REALLY hate that part… L ) Duo figures no one but Quatre and Hilde would miss him if he was gone because he figures the other pilots are too emotionless to care. Hilde is a close friend, and Quatre is…well, Quatre. Of course _they're_ going to miss him…. 

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!

Ah, now you know, about Djana and Mai, and even a little on Stryke. So give me a heads up and REVIEW!

And to GlaiveGirl: They _are_ a damn cute couple, I just can't write that. Maybe some day, but not this time.

Exams are coming up so no promises for the next chapter. I'll do my best!

R&R!

All I want is a kind word, a warm bed and unlimited power…

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity.

~The Elemental


	17. Perception...

Ok. Apologies for taking so long. I hit writers block. Repeatedly. Plus exams. Plus a cold. Plus a truckload of other stuff, so I'm only _now_ finished this.

Same disclaimers as always. I'll leave my ramblings for the epilogue.

Peace, Love and Anarchy! 

~The Elemental.

Walk Through the Fire.

Chapter 17

Perception…

Sunlight streaming across his face, Duo groaned and sat up, blearily attempting to figure out _where_ he was; and _why?_

__

Well, first things first, I'm on a bed, in a room…Wrapped in a blanket. Well, that's why I'm so warm…He pulled the material from his shoulders, still warm from his body heat, and tried to force the fog from his mind. _Djana gave it to me, just before…_

He cautiously felt his neck, but there was nothing to imply that Djana had a hand in his falling asleep last night. He glanced out the window. _If that even was last night…Who knows how long I've been asleep for? _

Slowly, the fog in his mind lifted and he was left with the memories of the last night, what had happened. And what hadn't. 

Duo shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, trying to keep his remaining heat from escaping as he surveyed his surroundings. He was back in his room, or else a room exactly like it. The last thing he could remember was Djana standing next to him, then that prick at his neck, then he was being carried before he fell asleep. 

__

Djana carried me, didn't she? God, was I ever wrong about her…And after everything she's still going to send us back home…The realization struck him as he leapt out of bed. He was going _home_, Hotaru too. He opened the armoire and happily grabbed his preventor uniform that hung proudly to the side. He changed quickly, face split by his trademark manic grin.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see you! Ah, it feels good to be back in uniform again- And to think, I'll be back home with the guys! No more monsters, no more magic, no more running for my life, back to the same old loosing battles we're sure to die in. Heh, guess I even miss those! Damn hair, where's that brush? I'll have to trim a bit when I get back, my bangs are really starting to bug me…" He quickly re-braided his hair while checking his appearance in the strange bronze mirror that made everything seem to be tinted gold in the reflection. He ran his fingers through his bangs one final time and headed for the door, then turned and frowned. He'd forgotten the cross Father Maxwell had given him. Picking it up from the bedtable, he warmed it slightly in his hands before slipping it around his neck and under his shirt. _Now _he could leave.

Heading out he glanced down the empty hall, almost expecting Ri to show up, a whirlwind of energy once again. He knocked on Hotaru's door and was startled by the muffled voice through the wood. 

"Come in." Shrugging, Duo entered.

"Oh! Good morning Duo." She looked like she'd just woke up as well, her hair still a mess from the night, though she had changed out of the black dress and back into the tunic, leggings and cloak Fillia had given her two weeks ago. Duo blinked: _Two weeks? It feels more like two months, considering everything that's happened._ Hotaru motioned for Duo to sit as she hurriedly ran a brush through her hair

"I thought you would still be asleep, I only woke up a few minutes ago…But it's long past dawn. I think we should leave, before we risk anything else…"

Duo looked up from his perch on the end of the bed to stare into her vivid purple eyes as they traced round the room, never meeting his gaze. It was obvious she was still upset, he couldn't blame her, all things considered. He remembered what she'd whispered to herself as he left the room last night. 

__

Sometimes reality is the nightmare…

"Hotaru…"

She shook her head and moved away, flattening her hair nervously with her palms. "Duo, I don't think we have any other choice. Considering what we've done…" She shook her head, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Our best bet is to leave quietly. Hopefully, we _can_ leave…We'll have to search out someone else who can send us home—

"Hotaru…"

"I was thinking about going back to the centaur camp, but we really don't know how to get back and—

"Hotaru." Duo stood and she blinked, pausing in her trek around the room. "Hotaru, it's alright, it's all alright." Duo smiled and tried to re-assure her. "Last night, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, and I met up with Djana." Duo's mind raced as he decided exactly _how_ much of the truth he would tell Hotaru. "We started talking. I…I cleared up a few things between us, then she explained about Mai, and Tyra and well, _everything_." His fingers crossed, Duo hoped Hotaru'd accept his explanation and leave it at that. Unfortunately, from the expression on her face, it looked like Hotaru had a pretty good idea as to what had been said last night. Inwardly Duo cursed. _Damn it, for as young as she looks, she isn't stupid. All things considered, she's a couple thousand years older than I am, after all._ Duo shook his head and met her accusing eyes straight on. "Nothing happened Hotaru. Djana's not like that.—

Hotaru's voice was ice, seething suppressed anger. "And what if she had been, Duo? Why would you take such a stupid risk? How-

"I'm fine Hotaru. I had to make sure you got back, it didn't matter how. And—

"Duo!" Hotaru was angry, eyes flashing as she stood facing him, hands clenched. "You might be alright, but what if she had accepted? Did you stop to think that I wouldn't want you sacrificing yourself for me? I'm not helpless Duo." Her voice softened and she unclenched her hands, continuing. "How did you expect me to leave, knowing it cost you your life…or your freedom? I know you meant well, but I'd rather leave now and find someone else to help us, then pay that high a price." She shook her head and turned to shut the armoire doors, busying herself with mindless tasks.

"I'm sorry. I never even looked at it that way Hotaru. I just had to get you home. And you are going back. We both are."

"I figure we'd better head straight out. We don't want— She's sending us back? _Both_ of us? You're sure…?"

Duo simply nodded, smiling as first shock, then joy, crept across Hotaru's face. She smiled tentatively, the movement causing tears to fall down her cheeks. Running forward, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a shocked moment, Duo returned the gesture.

Hotaru wiped her eyes on his shirt and pulled away, holding him at arm's length. She hadn't stopped smiling. "Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't do anything, really. It was all Djana. Thank _her_."

"I will." Hotaru released Duo and headed for the door to the hallway, glancing over her shoulder as she walked. "But if you _ever_ do something that stupid again, I swear, I'll stick my glaive so far up your—"

"Ah! You're awake! Good to see it. And in a fine mood as well, I'm glad." Riannas, the not-quite-energizer-power-whirlwind-but-_still_-a-force-to-be-reconed-with swept into the room, never seeming to stop for a second, even to breathe. "My lady recalled her orders to wake you two at dawn. Said you hadn't had enough sleep on the trails. I can believe it, you two slept two nights full! Still, I never question milady's orders, no. She knows what she speaks of; been around so long, I reckon." Seeing the two stand at the doorway in mute amazement, she clucked her tongue at them both and made shooing motions with her hands. "Out! Both of you! Shoo! Breakfast is in the dining hall. Take a left at the bottom of the stairs, the second door in the hallway. My Lady has gone for a walk, but is sure to return when she wishes. Now scat! I've rooms to clean, and I can't very well do them if you're still in them, now can I?"

Before either Duo or Hotaru could protest, Ri had practically shoved them out the door and into the hallway. Duo turned to question her, but found the door shut politely-yet-firmly in his face.

Hotaru couldn't help but laugh as Duo blinked, then blushed as his stomach told everyone exactly _how_ hungry it was after two day's without food. "Why don't we find the dining hall Ri mentioned? I'm sure we'll both feel better when we've eaten." The rumbling emanating from her own stomach caused them both to smile, then laugh, as they headed down the hall and towards the stairs.

"Now, was that a left or a right at the bottom of the stairs?"

"Left."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn she said right…?"

"Left Duo. Then the second door in the hallway."

"Second doorway? I thought it was the second hallway, then the first left door…"

"You're not fooling anyone like that. Why do you bother?"

"Because it can be annoying, and WuFei _hates _it. Then again, he believes I'm really lost. I've got to brush up on my pest skills. Wufei's had two and a half weeks without me, I can't let him forget what I'm like…"

"You're hopeless…"

"I know. Now was it the second left hallway? Or the left hall doorway?"

********************

Duo set his empty glass next to his bowl and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, ignoring the napkin to his left, the one Hotaru was now pointedly using to wipe her own mouth. His hands snaked to rest behind his head in his favored position as he leaned back. "Man, when she said breakfast, she should have said a feast! Am I ever stuffed…"

Hotaru just smiled. Duo was right of course, she simply didn't need to repeat the fact. When they'd entered, the table had been empty, but as soon as they moved closer, plates of food materialized. As they sat down to eat, Duo had offered her a glass of milk with her French toast, but she had politely declined, fighting a shudder. She _still _hated the stuff. But not a moment later, a jug of fruit juice appeared next to her, startling them both, but as Duo had said: "Hey, It's a magic castle, run by one damn powerful witch. Why not?"

Hotaru was still wary of Djana, but she trusted Duo. He said that everything had been worked out, and they were both going home. She still couldn't believe what he had done, but at least he hadn't tried to deny it. She most certainly wasn't stupid… Duo had promised her nothing had happened, and he hadn't lied to her yet….Come to think of it, he'd mentioned that before. _Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie…_She smiled at the memory. It seemed like such a long time ago, months, not weeks.

"Something funny?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking…"

"Ah. Thought I smelled burning wood." Duo waited for the reaction:

"Hai….What?"

"Heh! You're really out of it 'Taru. Something wrong?"

"No, just- Oh!" Her head spun to look towards the doors to the dining hall, which were now opening.

"What? Oh, Hi Stryke." Duo nodded to the bird, who flew into the room, circled the table and the pair, then came to rest on what appeared to be his 'chair': A perch next to the head of the table; presumably Djana's seat. As Stryke bated, a small, shallow bowl of water appeared in front of him, then a similar bowl containing a meat of some unidentifiable source appeared next to the water. Nodding to the pair, the Gyrfalcon began to eat.

Shrugging, Duo turned to Hotaru, continuing the prior conversation. "So, something on your mind? 'Fess up 'Taru; something's bugging you."

Hotaru blinked, then realized what Duo meant. "Oh, no. I'm alright. I was just thinking about Djana. I'm grateful she's sending us home; I'd like to thank her. But Riannas said she was out, who knows where she is now or when she'll be back. I guess it'll just have to wait…"

"Oh. That makes sense. I'm sure she'll turn up. Want to check out the rest of the castle while we wait? From what I saw at night, this place is amazing."

"I guess. Why not?"

I know where she is.

The pair looked over to where Stryke was still busy chomping down on a piece of meat as large as his head. Apparently he didn't need to use his beak to speak to them, which stood to reason. He swallowed, the regarded them with golden eyes. She's not far. If you want to speak with her, I can show you the trail. I'm sure she'd like the company. He waited for their answer as his head snaked forward to snatch another piece of meat from his bowl, all but empty now.

Duo and Hotaru shared a glance, then a second, then a third. Hotaru was the first to speak.

"I don't think she'd appreciate us being there…"

Nonsense! His bowl empty, Stryke flew over to land on the back of Duo's chair. Nodding at the braided occupant, he continued. This one spoke with her at length last night. I don't know what was said, but I believe you impressed her. And even if you didn't, one thing's for certain, she likes you both: If she didn't, you'd both be trees right now. 

Duo smiled, though Hotaru failed see the humor in the bird's statement. Then again, she probably didn't' remember the pickle tree.

"I don't know…"

"He's right Hotaru, I can attest to that. Let's go. It'd be nice to take a walk anyway. I'll tell you what: We'll go, and if we're intruding, we'll leave right away, ok? This way we can both thank her."

Hotaru battled conflicting emotions, but soon found herself nodding slowly. "Alright. There's no harm in making the effort. Where is she Stryke?"

The bird vaulted from the back of Duo's chair and circled the room once, before flying out the open door. Outside. I'll lead the way: Meet me in the garden- to the left of the castle. Duo turned once again to face Hotaru. Standing, he crossed over to her seat and bowed formally, extending his arm.

"Shall we excuse ourselves then, Lady Firefly?"

Hotaru nodded, but paused. "Firefly?"

Duo's head rose as he grinned mischievously, yet remained in his half-bent position. "That's what 'Hotaru' means, doesn't it?"

Hotaru smiled and lightly placed her fingers on Duo's forearm, standing. He straightened: surprised that she had finally accepted the gesture. They walked from the room and headed for the main doors, hoping to catch up with Stryke quickly. "I suppose so, Two."

"Two?"

"Oh, perhaps you'd prefer Double? Or Pair? Or Duet? Or Twain? Or Dyad? Or—

"Ok Ok! I get your point: Hotaru it is. Jeeze, what have you got in your head, a thesaurus? I've never heard so many ways of saying Duo before!"

Hotaru simply smiled. Of course, she still couldn't help but groan when she heard Duo's next comment:

"Ok, we're outside. Now, we head right? Or was it to the back? The kitchen?"

"Duo!"

"What? I've got to keep practicing. Besides, it's fun: You ought to try it."

Hotaru shook her head. "That's not exactly my idea of fun."

"Well then, what is?"

Hotaru thought for a moment, then smiled as she answered. "Driving with Haruka along the shoreline. Shopping with Setsuna at old antique shops for lamps to add to my collection. Playing music with Haruka and Michiru. Painting, or just watching Michiru paint. Cooking with Makoto, debating with Ami…" She slowed, both in speech and stride.

"You miss them. A lot." Duo slowed with her; her hand still rested on his forearm.

"I do. I hadn't fully realized until now, talking about them, just brought up the memories. I'm sorry, let's keep going."

She began to walk again, and Duo matched her pace. "Don't forget, you'll get back to them today. Say, 'Taru…." He grinned. "What will you do first when you get back?"

"Check on Usagi." That answer was immediate; almost without thought. Slowly, as though unsure, Hotaru continued. "…Knowing the others, Minako, Usagi and Rei will throw a party at Rei's temple, and we'll all go, then Usagi and Rei will argue about _something_, and we'll all laugh at them fighting." She closed her eyes and allowed Duo's presence to guide her steps as she pictured her return home. "Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna won't make a big deal about it, but tomorrow I'll wake up and Michiru will already be standing at my door. We'll go downstairs together and Haruka will make a huge breakfast. Only she'll end up burning half of it accidentally-on-purpose, and we'll have to go to a nice restaurant for brunch, once we put out the stove. Then we'll all go out to a movie. Haruka will drive us home through the Gehbi district, and Setsuna will point out an antique store, and when we get home I'll probably have a new lamp. Or two."

Duo smiled: The scene was easy to imagine. Hotaru opened her eyes as they approached the entrance to a beautiful garden. "What will you do when you get back?"

Duo's brows furrowed in thought. "I hadn't really thought about it, I guess. I'll check on the others, see if they got out ok. I'm sure they did. Then…. I don't know. Quatre might put up a fuss, but I'm not sure. They probably won't believe it's even me, or anything I tell them, all things considered. I mean, if any of them told me that they'd been sucked into another world filled with magic and monsters, I'd be looking for the nice men in white coats too. And even if they _did _believeme, we're working constantly. I'll be lucky if I can meet Quatre face to face…The rest will be too busy with Preventor business. I probably won't see them for another few months, at least…Where's Stryke? We've been wandering around this garden for the last five minutes!"

"I haven't a clue. Let's look down this path…So you won't be able to see your friends…?"

Duo shook his head. "Not unless we're assigned on the same mission, and that's pretty rare. They like to split us up, stretch out our talents I guess. We only team up when they're facing something 'unstoppable'. So I'll have to just message them…Hopefully they're in com range."

"Even Heero?"

Duo stopped walking and blinked several times before he shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Hotaru chuckled. "I'm not blind Duo. Whenever you worry about your friends, you always mention Heero separately. And when you do, your aura reacts, like it's trying to reach out to him. I've seen it before, with both Usagi and Mamoru, and with Haruka and Michiru. Have you told him?"

Duo blushed from head to toe. "No, I couldn't. He's got Relina, after all. You mean you're not grossed out, me liking Heero? I mean…?"

"No, of course not. Why should I be?"

Took you long enough. Did you get lost?

Their travels had led them down a path and into a clearing, where a lone, dead tree rose in its center. Perched on a lower branch stood Stryke, preening and looking exasperated. Well? Are you ready?

The pair nodded, and Stryke took to the air, flying towards the woods that surrounded the right of the clearing. The trail is magic, hidden here. Walk between those two purple trees and you'll find it. Hurry up now. Hotaru and Duo obeyed, cautiously walking into what seemed to be extremely dense underbrush, including a _very_ vicious looking shrub, which come complete with long, sharp looking thorns. Gulping, Duo went first, stepping into the bush between the two trees, and in an instant found himself standing on a very clear, well used path. Hotaru repeated his actions and was soon standing next to him: Stryke was almost overtop of them, glaring. I told you, it is magic. Now come on, I'm only going to get older. He flew off down the trail, leaving the two with no option but to follow.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying the quiet, until the path broadened into a small clearing, a tiny silver stream running across it, filling the area with happy gurgling.

Djana stood to the side of the stream, her magic making two tiny green whirlwinds around two similar blocks of stone. To the right of the blocks stood others, statues. One of a young girl, no older than seventeen or eighteen. Carved into granite, it seemed flawless. Her hair was shorn, cut just above her ears. A cape swirled around her shoulders, seeming to almost move. Her tunic was simple, but seemed almost fluid, as though she had been a real person, frozen in stone. Her eyes glittered green in the sunlight, an emerald stone replacing what once would have seen. At her feet stood a small granite base with a metal plaque, writing etched into the surface. 

Cautiously, Duo approached, Hotaru following close behind, both unnoticed by Djana; too immersed in her working. Duo stepped up to the first statue and slowly read the plaque.

__

Jade Nightswift

May you find the glory

you sought to achieve 

__

And the peace you hoped to find.

A true friend, for as short as time does pass.

You will be missed.

Duo's first guess had been correct. This was Jade's grave. A glance at the other statue, an older woman, no less beautiful, revealed the resting place of the Sorceress, Shananra. 

Djana's arms dropped, and the two green whirlwinds disappeared. Stryke immediately flew out of the foliage and landed on her shoulder.

Djana was once again dressed in green, though this time the shade was so deep it seemed black, much like her hair. Her hair itself was bound and braided, the whirlwinds tearing small strands loose and sending her veil askew, hanging uselessly at the side of her face. Turning she faced the two in surprise, then hurried to straighten herself out. A flash of green light, and Djana stood before them looking perfect; veil firmly in place, sleeves hiding her hands, not a single hair out of place

Hotaru had gasped quietly when she saw Djana's face, and now the woman approached with Stryke on her shoulder, the tiniest of smiles on her lips.

"Hello Duo, Hotaru. I hadn't expected to see either of you here." She nodded to the both of them, before inclining her head towards Duo. "I suppose you told her everything?"

Duo shook his head, surprised. "No. I didn't think I had a right to."

Hotaru cleared her throat nervously and stepped forward, attempting to place herself between Duo and Djana. She didn't care what Duo had said, she _still_ wasn't sure of the woman, not after everything that had happened. Yet if she was willing to send them back after it all, the least Hotaru could do was thank her. And apologize. "Djana, Duo told me the both of you spoke last night…?" She let the question hang in the air for a moment, then continued when a nod from Djana confirmed the statement. "I don't know what was said, but Duo tells me you're willing to send us both back home. I won't pretend to understand why, but I thank you. And I want to say I'm sorry. Your daughter should not have died, and it was my fault she did. I only—"

Djana, who had listened quietly to Hotaru as she spoke, shook her head and cut the girl off, grasping pale hands in her own. "Now I'll have none of that."

Surprised, Hotaru paused, unsure. "Pardon?"

"How is it your fault Mai died?" Djana's voice was light, as though the question was unimportant, though her face had lost her tiny smile and was firm.

Hotaru answered her instantly, voice flat, sounding almost as though she had rehearsed it. Duo'd heard the tone before, often emanating from Trowa and Heero, when a mission failed and they believed it to be entirely their fault. "My weakness allowed Tyra to trap us. I overreacted when I believed Mai to be Usagi. It clouded my judgement, and I was unable to find another way of stopping Tyra in time. Also, if I hadn't let go of my glaive, I might have prevented Mai's death as well."

"And you both would have died." Djana's retort was matter-of-fact. It stung, probably because of the truth behind it.

"That's not necessarily true. We might have found a way to defeat Tyra without the cost of Mai's life."

"Tyra was my daughter as well." The words were soft, no malice behind them. Just a simple fact.

Hotaru could find no reply.

"She would have killed you both, then escaped and killed a thousand more. Tyra existed for destruction. You did the right thing, the only thing that could be done." Djana shook her head and pulled away, walking away from the pair and gazing at the two statues she'd just completed. "I explained to Duo before, I don't hate you for killing her, nor do I blame you for her death. In fact, death was the one thing Mai wished for, after all those years, and was the one thing I couldn't grant her. I don't want you blaming yourself, Hotaru. You've got a very kind heart. That's why I'm sending you two home, you deserve to be with your loved ones." She smiled at Hotaru genuinely, and raised her hands to the group of statues. In a flash of green light, a mass of flowers appeared at each marble base.

Cautiously, Duo and Hotaru stepped forward to examine the two new figures, and instantly identified them. One, carved from a cream based marble, was Mai, smiling happily, her hands clutching a small ball. At her base was a small plaque, beautifully inscribed:

__

Mai Trebound

A summer's day

Ne'er could compare

To your radiance

The second statue was carved from a deep black marble, and was unmistakably Tyra, also happy, a book between her hands. No less beautiful was her plaque, which held two simple lines:

__

Tyra Trebound

Without the darkness

How would we recognize the light?

"I found them both in the cave. This was where I buried Jade….It became a sort of resting place. I thought it fitting, to bring them here…"

Hotaru and Duo nodded in silence; words simply weren't needed. Duo laid a hand on Djana's shoulder to comfort, and was rewarded with a smile. After a few minutes like this, Djana pulled away and sat down on a tree stump that protruded from the ground not far from their position. Motioning with her hands, she pulled a small harp from the air and sat it on her lap. Smiling at the confused looks on both faces, she explained. "Jade and Shananra both loved music immensely. It's a tradition of mine to play whenever I visit. It's nothing much, if you wish, you can stay, or if you would rather head back to the castle, Stryke will show you the path."

Hotaru and Duo exchanged a look, then decided. "We'd both like to stay, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'm afraid there isn't much seating…."

A nod, a smile. Duo found another tree stump, Hotaru used a small boulder. Djana pulled back her sleeves, revealing scarred wrists once again, and began to pick out her first few notes.

The song grew and blossomed in the clearing, filling it with crisp, clear notes that blended beautifully with one another and with the beauty around them. Hotaru was unsure when during the song _exactly_, but sometime during Djana's performance she realized she _knew_ the song. What was more was that she still felt she _shouldn't_ know the song. Something from her dreams, nothing more- yet Duo had known it as well. A quick glance in his direction told her he had realized it as well. What was that song anyway? No matter how she looked at it, it was damn unnerving. Even now, she found herself silently putting the lyrics to the music.

Djana finished the peace, the last notes of the song floating through the clearing still, making the entire scene seem ethereal. Smiling, she stood, and the harp disappeared from her hands. She motioned for the pair to follow as she headed out towards the trail back to the castle.

"Djana, that was amazing. You play beautifully. What was that song?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to know." Duo frowned.

"It's something I've known for a long time. Why?"

Another shared glance, then: "We know it. We don't know how or why, we both just heard it in the nightmares we had before we came here."

"Me and Hotaru sang it, kinda by accident, at the centaur camp. It was really strange…"

Djana chuckled lightly. "I suppose we have more in common than any of us thought."

"What do you mean by that?" 

Djana shook her head and smiled. "It's hard to explain. Where can I begin?" Her lips pursed as she continued down the path, leaving Duo and Hotaru with little choice but to follow. They continued on in silence, patiently waiting for answers, Djana searching for a way to give them some. 

As they reached the end of the trail, Stryke took off into the air with a shriek. Djana stopped and raised her hand to her lips, motioning for Duo and Hotaru to keep quiet. Above their heads, Stryke continued to circle. Duo assumed he was speaking with Djana privately, her head kept nodding slightly, as if in agreement to something. As the seconds ticked away, Duo began to fidget, wondering exactly what was going on. Glancing at Hotaru, he smiled, and she returned it, shaking her head. She didn't have a clue either.

Djana sighed quietly as she raised her hands, green fire spilling from her palms to surround the three. It flashed brilliantly, forcing Hotaru and Duo to close their eyes against the light. 

They blinked away green-tinted glare spots to find themselves once again inside the green room where they had first met Djana. 

It was dark, and as their eyes adjusted both realized the hundreds of candles remained unlit, owing to the lack of light. Djana was standing to the side of her podium, hands hovering over a large opaque globe that was being supported by a floating wooden base. "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about your eyes…It was never really a problem with me. Oh, you need light…" Immediately, the candles flickered to life, lighting the room with a cozy glow. Djana still hadn't turned from the globe. "About all that. I left a wizard alone for a few days while I was dealing with you, and the ogre problem around this area. Unfortunately, this particular annoyance has been extremely stupid. Instead of just portalling on, he's decided he wants to take my position as, ahem, 'top sorcerer.'" 

Both Duo and Hotaru could hear the sarcasm hidden underneath her words, and wondered exactly what she had planned. 

"He's managed to enslave a few ogres and goblins. They were hidden in the woods when we were heading back. I underestimated him, my own stupidity really. I didn't think he'd have enough power to blast through the woods like he did."

Duo came to stand next to Djana, gazing at the globe as he did. Surprised, he realized it was showing pictures of different clearings in the woods. "If you're the most powerful, couldn't you have stopped him there? Or are you planning to leave him?"

Djana shook her head. "No, I can't leave him. He'll cause too much trouble. And I could have dealt with him, but considering what an idiot he is, I didn't want to risk him using too much magic and killing you two, or his captives, in the process. Stryke's keeping an eye on him. As soon as he moves into the perimeter of the castle, I'm going to transport it into another clearing. The spell will take him with us, but will leave the ogres and goblins out of it. Ah, I haven't been here in a few years…" She motioned to the globe, and both Duo and Hotaru looked on. "It's a self-contained spell. I use it to keep this castle moving, without having it a constant drain on my powers. But I still have to choose the area each time, to make sure I don't end up setting down on someone's camp."

"But if you can't see the screen, how can you tell?"

"I created the spell—

DJANA NOW!

Stryke's call filled the room, and Djana immediately set her fingers down on the globe. There was a faint sound, like wind through trees, and the globe's images faded, the wood coming to rest on the floor once again.

"Now, to take care of that dammed sorcerer. He managed to kill about a half a dozen fairies in that last blast. No wonder Stryke was so urgent…"

"He attacked?"

"Not really. He tried to use a Juggernaut spell; it backfired and destroyed that whole section of forest. It's going to take months for me to fix all the damage, even if the fairies help- Stryke!"

The gyrfalcon flew through the window and crashed into the floor, an arrow through one wing, the other reduced to a shredded mess.

"Stryke!" Djana rushed to his side, cradling him in her lap. She removed the arrowhead with a snap, then pulled the shaft from his wing. Gently holding him in her arms, she stroked his head. "You were supposed to be careful!"

I'm sorry…Goblin shot me…caught in the blast…ahh…sorry…

"Don't apologize…Stryke, you can't leave me now…" 

Tears ran down her face and fell onto the gyrfalcon, who fought to keep his head up. Duo waited for the green flash that always accompanied Djana's magic, yet she just sat there, holding Stryke…

"Can you heal him?" Hotaru had come to kneel in front of the two, frowning as Djana shook her head.

"I'm not a healer..."

Duo looked to the quiet girl. "Hotaru, can you?"

She shook her head as well. "I'm not sure…" Gently taking Stryke from Djana's arms, Hotaru sank into herself, sending her power through the bird. She'd hoped his smaller size would help her, but even then the injuries were too vast, and the arrow had been poisoned as well. Already it was beginning to shut the gyrfalcon's systems down. She simply didn't have the power necessary. 

Dragging herself back into her own body, Hotaru forced herself to look straight at Djana. The woman's veil was gone, leaving her eyes exposed, and Hotaru knew that the woman couldn't see her, but she still felt it necessary to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You can't do anything?"

"I can make it painless, and quicker, but I simply don't have enough power. Even if I was henshined, it wouldn't be enough. I'm sorry." Hotaru found her cheeks were wet with tears. Her power just wasn't enough. The one time she needed it more than any other, it simply wasn't there.

Hands were lain on her shoulders; Djana's. "I have power, and more to spare. Can this help you?" Djana poured her magic into Hotaru through their connection.

Hotaru was on fire. It felt like she'd had all of her blood replaced with molten lava, her veins ripped out and lightning used in their steed. 

This was energy, in its purest form, surging through her body and mind, tearing at her.

The pain was unbelievable, yet she found she could handle it, push it to the back of her mind as she focused on what was needed. She could handle this….She just needed to focus. 

The power was too different from her own to use it to heal, she had to change it first, then transfer it to Stryke. She had to serve as the channel for all the energy, directing it.

Starting from his heart, she worked carefully, burning out every trace of poison as she worked her way through, mending the broken bones, collapsed lung, and mutilated wings. 

What…are you doing?

__

Helping you.

Why?

__

Why not?

As she began to pull herself back, receding into her own mind, Hotaru realized she was shuddering from the power Djana was still pumping into her. She assumed the sorceress didn't even know her own strength. She wished her mouth would work though, she wanted to tell her to stop…

An image of Djana flashed in her mind as she realized that there was no way she'd be able to use all the excess energy she now had….and it would be dangerous to let it lie dormant… 

Reaching through her connection with the woman, Hotaru created a loop, channeling the energy she was being given back towards Djana. 

Both lost control of the energy as the loop became faster and faster. In seconds, it was instantaneous. Within half a minute, the contact was gone, both Hotaru and Djana lying on the floor.

Duo ran forward, able to do little during the process. By the time he had kneeled down however, both Djana and Hotaru were upright; Hotaru's forehead glistening with sweat, Djana's eyes pouring water…

Duo blinked. Djana was crying, hands to her eyes. Hands wiping water from a pair of golden-yellow eyes that had replaced milky pools. Duo gaped.

A groan from Hotaru made him divert his attention back to the girl. "I healed Stryke…He'll need to rest for a while…" She looked from the bird to Djana. "It worked…I'm glad."

"How?… Why?…"

Hotaru half shrugged, yawning as she did so. "You gave me too much power…Had to do something…" Her violet eyes closed as she collapsed to the floor, sound asleep.

"Hotaru!"

"Don't worry, she's alright. It happens when she does a lot of healing. I guess it takes a lot out of her. But both she and Stryke are going to need some rest…" Duo left the statement hanging in the air. Djana nodded, and in a second both were gone in a flash of green light.

Smiling, she accepted Duo's hand as she stood, brushing herself off. As she moved her hand, she began to chuckle. Waving it around and producing a huge wave of sparkles that followed its path, she was soon laughing fully, a happy, lilting sound that filled the room. Studying her hands, then moving to study the next thing she saw, she turned and stared into Duo's face. 

Eyes widened as she lifted her hand to brush his cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. She smiled. Nervously, Duo returned it, unsure of what to expect. He almost sighed in relief when she took a step back, so as to see him fully.

"You're beautiful."

Duo's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head. _Beautiful? Him? Was she crazy?_ He hastily shook his head, and Djana's smile grew broader.

"You really are. Everything is. God, I'd forgotten how colours looked…And fire…Everything is amazing!" She spun around the room, dress flaring around her as she moved from one object to another, revisiting them as though they were old friends. She eventually made her way back towards Duo, laughing and crying at the same time. Reaching him, she wrapped him in a quick hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room, sputtering the whole way. "Let's go. I need your help in pinpointing where to send you two and the quickest way to the portal room is through the greenhouse. I haven't seen flowers in over a century!" Duo tried to follow, but ended up flat on his face as he fell forward, the castle shaken by some outside force.

"Shit. I'd almost forgotten about him…" Djana's entire demeanor changed. Tiny, pale green lightening sparks appeared, dancing around her body as her face contorted in anger. "I think I owe him one…" She raised her hands, and an instant later an older man stood in the center of the room in a now-familiar stream of green light.

The man smiled slyly. "Wish to challenge me on my own terms wench? Well I'll have none of it! Prepare to meet your master- I'll show no mercy!" His hands raised in front of him, they began to charge with energy. "_FECLIZIT IMPARIOTTI!_" The energy shot forward towards Djana-

And fizzled out.

"Show no mercy? Strange, I was planning on telling you the same thing…" Djana smiled, not looking the least bit friendly. "And seeing as this is _my_ home, you'll have to forgive me if I don't let you throw spells around so carelessly."

The sorcerer scowled, then swore when he couldn't call up his magic to attack her. "What have you done, you defilement of our kind!"

"Oh…that's new. Normally people just swear at me. And I've simply cut your ties to the flow of magic in this area."

"That's impossible! You can't do that!"

"I just did. And I ought to do a lot more. You hurt a very good friend of mine. Almost killed him in fact. I really should kill _you_ in return…..But some good has come of it. So I offer you a choice, _old man_. Apologize, and be sent home, stripped of your powers. Or face the consequences."

The man sputtered, turning nearly purple in rage. His face twisted in contempt as the colour drained from his face, a ball of red-black energy gathering once again at his palms, burning them. "I'll kill you witch! And assume my rightful place as ruler of this world!!!!!" The sphere of energy launched forward, growing exponentially as it headed towards Djana. She simply held out her hand however, and the attack disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Using your lifeforce to attack me? Unbelievably stupid. I tire of this, go. Set yourself where no living being might find you."

Another flash, this time green; Djana's magic. The man was gone, and Djana sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Duo." 

"What was that?"

Djana frowned. "I lost my temper." 

"Understatement of the century."

Djana laughed. "I suppose. Where were we?"

"Um….Nowhere in particular. But I have a few questions…"

"I'll answer them over tea, if you don't mind? I need to sit for a while…"

Duo nodded and sat down with Djana at the table she magiced in, along with tea and pastries.

"You said you had some questions?"

Duo nodded, absently playing with the end of his braid. "A couple, actually. They've kinda stockpiled…"

Djana laughed. "Well, ask. I'll do my best to answer."

"Where is Hotaru and Stryke?"

Djana blinked. "I didn't tell you? I sent them to their rooms to rest. Stryke nests in the north tower. Hotaru's asleep in her room. Ri's keeping an eye on her."

"Ok…" Duo nodded. "…What did you do to that sorcerer?"

Djana primly picked at her napkin, carefully not meeting Duo's eyes. "I turned him into a tree. A purple fig, if I'm not mistaken. I set him on a small island in the middle of the Eastern Sea. I guess I should have killed him……But I've found that doesn't really solve anything…"

"I guess. I can't say I'd do the same in your place though…How did you know that song, when we were in the clearing?"

Djana blinked. "I never did get to that, did I? Well, it's difficult to explain…"

"I know. You said that before."

"I suppose I did. Hmmm. Where do I begin?"

"I've heard that before too."

Djana looked at Duo carefully, but he was being completely serious. Sighing, she decided to just start from the beginning.

"It was called the 'Liren fa Chanis' in my world. Roughly translated, it means 'Song of Ruin.' It's hard to explain, once again, but it seems every world is connected with this song in some way. The tune exists everywhere, it's the words that chance, to suit the person." She inhaled deeply and bit on her bottom lip, thinking. Softly, she continued on. "It is known as the 'Song of Ruin' because those who know it are immersed with death. Connected to it in some way. They might be surrounded by it, or be forced to grant it, or be unable to prevent it…It appears in the sub-conscious. Often, when it's bearer is nearing their death. You both heard it, right before you appeared here. I assume your minds believed you would die."

Duo sat back as he absorbed the information, seeing the truth in her words, even if he didn't wish to. Quietly, he asked another question, one that had come to the forefront of his mind. "How did you hear it?"

"Anrak. When he captured me…"

"I'm sorry."

The silence stretched between them. Duo studied his hands, Djana staring avidly into her cup, the tea now long cold.

"Why couldn't you heal Stryke? I thought you had a lot of power."

"I do." Djana sighed. "Magic is inherent. Every being possesses it, to some degree, in one form or another. My magic was in molding power, not healing. While one can learn another form, I never had the chance. Hotaru is a natural healer. I supplied her with the power she needed, but she was the only one who could heal Stryke."

"Everything has magic? I don't." Duo didn't sound doubtful; his interest had been piqued.

"All things do. Including yourself. You simply don't know how to use it. Such is the way with most beings. Hotaru has the ability, but it is raw and untamed. She, like you, could be taught more."

"What about the centaurs? They said they couldn't use magic because they _were _magic. And what would I be able to do anyway? Heal things like Hotaru?"

Djana smiled. "The centaurs believe that they cannot possess magic, so they ignore their own power, much like you. If you were taught…" She passed a hand in front of his face, glowing slightly green. "You're naturally strong at illusions. In fact, I think you've managed to tap into that ability unintentionally."

"What do you mean? Like making things appear?"

"Possibly. Or making things seem to be somewhere else, or gone altogether. Being able to hide in plain sight and the like…"

Duo thought her words over as she sipped from her cup. _Magic? Me? I would have known. Besides, it doesn't even exist back home…But…_

Why was I always able to run away from shop owners and the police when I stold something?

And how was I able to use my hyper-jammer on the Deathscythe, but it wouldn't work for any of the other Gundams?

A dozen memories flooded Duo's mind, of times when he should have been found, caught, killed…But nothing had happened. Was _that_ what Djana was talking about?

"Duo?"

His head snapped up to find Djana standing beside him. "I asked if you wanted to go to the portal room. So you and Hotaru can leave as soon as she's awake."

"Alright…" Duo stood, surprised when Djana transported them into another room, amidst a sea of green light.

She immediately moved to the center of the circular room, where a white, floating object waited for her. Motioning for Duo to stand beside her, she began to charge the object with energy, causing its opaque surface to turn translucent.

"This is the Elfin plate. It allows me to view other worlds, and to open portals to them. I'll need you to lay your hands across it." Duo obliged, finding the plate was warm and vibrating slightly. "Each world has a certain code, a frequency that everyone carries. I can read your code and find out where to send you. Just give it a minute while I work the spell…"

She placed her hands on top of Duo's, sending energy pulsing into the plate. The glass returned to its opaque white before a flash of something, Duo couldn't be sure what, appeared. Almost instantly the image disintegrated, leaving the glass a pale, swirling green. Djana frowned and muttered something under her breath. Instantly, the power flowing into the plate increased, causing the green colour to intensify, as well as the vibrations. Soon the plate was shaking so hard Duo was worried it would shatter- yet Djana continued. The green began to grow darker and darker, becoming black, studded with white specks. 

Duo realized that the specks were in fact stars. As he watched, a still image came into focus on the plate; a dying explosion, debris filling the sky, and four Taurus units surveying the scene. It looked like a photograph, and as Duo leaned in to see the image more clearly, the plate began to whine. Seconds later it shattered, crashing to the floor. Duo jumped back.

"What happened?!"

Djana stooped down to pick up one of the largest remaining pieces of glass, no larger than her thumb. "I can't be certain. I'm worried though. This isn't supposed to happen. I spelled it so it wouldn't, after the last time."

"It's happened before?"

Djana shook her head. "Only once, before I realized I couldn't view my own home on the plate. The time difference is too great, because I'm from outside the Diadem circle. But it shouldn't have happened to you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Djana shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. I need to check Hotaru first."

"Wait a minute. Why? And—" Duo stopped when they were both wrapped once again in light, only to re-appear inside Hotaru's room, standing at the foot of her bed.

"My lady!" Ri was sitting in a rocking chair, and she jumped up when she saw Djana appear. "My lady! Your eyes! You've been healed! Who? How? Was it—"

Djana silenced her with a hand. "I'll have to explain it later, Ri. Right now I need to be alone with my guests."

"Of course M'lady. Right away. Call should you need anything."

"Of course."

Ri left, and Djana sighed. "I really wish I knew where she got all her energy from. I'm going to have to wake Hotaru. This won't work if she's asleep."

"Why?" Duo was worried. _What_ was going on?

"I have to….it's impossible to explain. It just won't work if she's asleep." Djana placed her hands on Hotaru's temples and encased the girl in shimmering green light. Seconds later, Hotaru's eyes fluttered open.

"I…what?"

"I'm sorry, I had to jolt you awake." Djana helped the girl up, and offered her a glass of water. "Don't worry, the headache will disappear in a few seconds. I was trying to find out where Duo's world is, and I ran into some problems. I need to know something: before you arrived on Orian, had either of you heard, even just once, of something called the Diadem?"

Both Duo and Hotaru shook their heads. After a pause, Hotaru looked thoughtful. "I think it was a name for a cloth crown, used by English kings….But I may be wrong…"

"So neither of you hear it, to refer to a world, or dimension?" 

"No."

"No."

"Damn. Duo, I need you to sit on the bed, next to Hotaru. That's good enough…I'll explain everything in a moment, but I don't want to worry you if it's nothing. I'm going to try to find your codes, the identifiers for your worlds, myself. Right now I need you to focus on something at home you love, or want to return to. The brightest, most memorable thing you can think of. Can you?"

Both nodded and closed their eyes.

__

What can I think of? Usagi-chan? Chibi-usa? Hotaru smiled as an image played across her lids. _Haruka trying to feed us that Canadian bacon. I want to go back to that, just the four of us. Happy. Laughing…_

Hilde and Quatre. I miss them, so that should be easy…Duo fought a groan when all he could picture was Heero's face on the vid-screen, eyes actually showing emotion, as he tried to stop Duo from crashing into the side of the satellite. _He actually looked scared! Damn, why can't I get him out of my head? Oh well…I guess it doesn't matter. No one's going to know anyway…_

Both saw the green light that was Djana's magic play across their eyelids, and felt it's static touch across their faces. When in stopped, Duo risked opening one eye, only to see Djana staring at the two of them with a mixture of sadness and something else. _Pity? But why?_

"I'm sorry. Duo, Hotaru. I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

Djana's voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't send you home."

*******************

(Hah! Thought I was going to end it there? So was I! But I really want to finish this, so I'm continuing, rather than making another chapter. Ack! I'm almost done!)

******************

"So this 'Diadem' is a series of worlds?"

Djana nodded and absently picked at a flower. They had moved to the greenhouse, and were now sitting amidst the flowers, Duo and Hotaru trying to come to grips with Djana's news.

"The Diadem is as I explained it. A cone of worlds, each circle built upon stronger magic. At its point is the center, where only the strongest may travel."

"But you're from outside these worlds?"

"Yes. There is a secondary set of worlds, above the Diadem, not a part of it. The rules of Diadem don't apply to them…I was pulled here from my world, but my magic was so different, and so strong, I can easily travel throughout Diadem. But I cannot break through the seal between Diadem and the outside worlds. I simply don't have even a tenth of the power needed. It's one of the reasons I've stayed here, as the Green Lady. I really didn't have anywhere to go."

"But you're from outside as well. I honestly can't understand how you've managed to break through the seal, but there's no way I can push you back. You're trapped here, as am I. There's nothing I can do."

"What about the 'rulers' of Diadem? Wouldn't they have the power?"

"No. Their powers are weaker than my own. If they had the ability to travel, they would, seeking another world to control."

Hotaru and Duo stared at each other, the flowers, at anything they could to occupy their minds. 

Finally, Duo sighed. "Then what now?"

Hesitantly, Djana smiled at them both. "You're more than welcome to stay with me. And together we may be able to find you another route home. There may be other possibilities, I have not attempted to leave in a few decades. And perhaps another point of view will help as well."

Softly, Hotaru's voice disturbed the peace. "That's just it. You've been here for over a century. How long will we be here? By the time we leave, everyone could be dead."

Duo sobered. "She's right, you know. You've been here forever. Even if it only takes a decade, that's ten years…"

"Ten minutes."

"A decade for us is years. We appreciate the fact you're willing to help us get home, it's just…."

"It's going to take some getting used to." Hotaru offered a small smile to Duo. There was every chance that when she returned, Neo-Tokyo may have already appeared. But Duo would be left with no one…

"I meant a decade _here_ is about ten minutes outside of Diadem."

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

"Diadem is on an accelerated timeline compared to worlds outside of it. If a year passes here, it's only a minute or so outside. The exact amount depends on the world. That's why I haven't aged, and neither will you. We retain our slower…um…" Djana searched for a term. "…metabolism? So you don't have to worry about that at least. When you get home, it would be as if you'd hardly been gone."

Djana smiled slightly as the full meaning of her words began to sink in. Standing, she bowed to the two. "I'll leave you alone, to think for a while. If you need me, simply call, or stop in the garden. I'd like to give you a full tour of the forest later on, if you'd like. It's quite beautiful…And circumstances aside, this world is truly beautiful. I believe you could grow to like it here. Please give it a chance." 

Both nodded, and Djana walked, instead of disappearing, from the room.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would." Duo smiled, showing Hotaru he was only joking. At least, she _thought_ he was only joking.

"I don't think we have that many options. We can stay, or leave. But Djana's telling the truth- she really can't send us back. Apparently no one can. So we're left with two real choices."

"Stay or leave."

"Exactly."

A thin silence stretched between them as each weighed the choices. Duo was the first to break it, leaning back into his chair into a now-familiar position, hands tucked behind his head. "You know, I kind of like it here."

Hotaru smiled.

"And Djana's a great cook. The beds are warm, the locals are on good terms with her…And I frankly think that her spending all her time with a bird, even a _talking_ bird, is bad for her mental health."

"So you think we should stay, to keep Djana sane?"

Duo laughed. "That's one way of putting it. What about you?"

"She should have someone else to talk to other than her bird and maid, especially since I think the maid swallowed batteries when she was a child…"

"So it's decided?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. Then let's promise each other one thing: We won't give up. Not till they're dead and gone. We'll keep trying to get home. No quitting." Duo stood and held out his hand.

Hotaru nodded and stood, shaking the proffered hand to seal the deal. "I've always hated quitting anyway." 

"Come on. What you say we get a _good_ look at the garden, and tell Djana our decision."

Hotaru laughed as once again Duo offered his arm. Lightly setting her fingers across his forearm, she chuckled. "Duo, I'd love to."

**********************

Ack! You're probably planning on killing me for ending a story there, but there's still an epilogue. And I'm not even posting ch.17 till the epilogue is done, so you'll be able to find out how everything ends. One of my reviewers, I'm not sure who now, told me that I couldn't just send them back in ch. 15. And she was right. Life is never that easy, so I made sure Hotaru and Duo had to take the long way around. But they _are_ going home. And it will still be a surprise in the 'how'. A note: I'm debating on writing a sequel with Duo getting a chance to 'meet the parents', or so to speak. Mainly, both He and Hotaru will be able to travel back and forth to visit on another when this is all over and done with. So Duo gets to meet the outers (And the inners of course) and Hotaru gets to meet the Gundam gang. (Who do you feel worse for?) This'll probably be one of those few x-overs where the Gundam guys are gay and the girls don't fall in love with them. It should also be noted that I'm playing with the idea of one group accidentally getting transported to meet the other group. It would be fun.

Was there a point to all that? Yes. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, REVIEW! BETTER YET, E-MAIL ME!!!!!! 

I want to know what you liked, what you didn't, and any ideas you think should be incorporated. (It should be noted the stranger, the better)

****

Notes:

Do I have any? Hrmmm….

1)I tried to make this chapter more lighthearted. I love Ri's character. She's so much fun to work with! Always able to interrupt at just the right time…Heh.

2)Hotaru isn't stupid. She had the capacity to think about what Duo might have done or offered to Djana, and guessed the rest. If you want to disagree with me fine. I did it all in the name of plot. J 

3)Ah. I love Stryke….And Djana has a bit of a nasty streak, not that I blame her. Heh, a purple fig. I'd almost feel sorry for the sorcerer, if he wasn't such a jerk.

4)The Duo magic thing I toyed with for a while. I figure my little explanation on him and Illusions made a bit of sense. It should be said, that the hyper-jammer (Which he developed himself) only works in _his_ Gundam. Coincidence?

5)Yep. Duo and Hotaru are going to stay for a while. In case you're wondering, imagine Diadem as a cone made up of rings. The uppermost rings are wide and have many worlds. The rings get smaller and smaller and the worlds fewer and fewer until you reach the point, or the very center of Diadem. Those with great power in one world will find themselves weaker in a world closer to the point, while those on the outer rings posess almost no magic at all.

Any questions? Comments? MAIL ME! REVIEW!!!!! PROVE TO ME YOU'RE NOT ALL FIGMENTS OF A TOURTURED IMAGINATION! (Namley mine)

I am the Breeze of Wisdom, I am the Wind of Insanity.

~The Elemental.


	18. Epilouge.

Walk Through the Fire.

Epilogue

United 

The third day of the Month of the Red moon, year 25:

_We'll be making our twenty-third attempt at opening a portal back home this afternoon. Duo thinks this one will work because he's got a 'gut feeling'; unfortunately he's had a 'gut feeling' for the last fifteen attempts, so you really can't go by that._

_We do have reason to be at least a little optimistic, however. Duo's managed to get his hands on a computer he could 'tweak' enough to let Djana charge it. Hopefully, combined with Djana's spell and my own power, it should allow us to operate the portal._

_There is one large problem, and it's the one thing that's kept us from attempting before now. The portal will be the largest we've ever created, and will be the closest we've ever come to getting home. If we fail to summon enough power, Djana has warned us that the portal will likely absorb us, much as it did when Duo and I were transported here. If that should happen, I can assume we'll all be killed._

_I am leaving this diary to whoever finds it. Either way, it is very likely I won't spend another night here. If at some point you have come upon this castle and found this notebook, know that we've left permanently.___

Hotaru sighed and shut the leather-bound journal with a snap. Setting it on her desk, she sighed. She still wasn't sure _why_ she felt it necessary to leave a note to someone, especially considering the type of people who were likely to find the castle when they were gone. Even the idea of keeping a journal was strange to the dark-haired girl, but at Djana's suggestion, she had kept a book filled with short notes. Just small things she wanted to remember, not every day's happenings, but little things. A recipe, the mention of Duo's 'discovery' of plumbing on other worlds in Diadem (and his subsequent re-modeling of Djana's castle so he could shower), little quirks Duo or Stryke had said, anything she thought worth remembering.

_And I'm leaving it behind. I don't know why, but I think I'll miss being able to write in it. I'll have to buy something to replace it, maybe, when I get back. Still, I wish I could take something with me…_

Sighing slightly, Hotaru brushed her fingers across the red leather worn smooth and left, heading towards the portal room where Duo and Djana were already waiting. 

They'd managed to fuse Djana's knowledge of magic with Duo and Hotaru's scientific background. They hoped it would be enough to get them home, and with Duo finally finding a computer that would work with magic, they had a formula/spell that would likely get them home, if it didn't kill them first…

Hotaru pushed open the door to walk into a very strange conversation.

"….so then he said he owed you a favour and it was high time you called it in, so I could have the thing for free. A _30 000_ kang computer! He _gave_ it to me! So what _I_ want to know exactly what you did for this guy…"

"Simple. I married him."

"WHAT!?"

Djana laughed. "When I was travelling I made myself up to be some foreign dignitary wherever I went, it kept the locals from asking too many questions. Anyway, I met up with this really great guy, and well, to make a long story short, he figured out about me. Then he proposed."

"That makes absolutely no sense. You accepted?"

"Not right away. Then he explained to me: He had a sweetheart, but family was pressuring him to marry someone with power, and was threatening to disown him if he made her his first wife. So, he proposed that we'd marry, and he could take Mikiko as his second wife. When I decided to move on, I'd 'die' and Mikiko would take my place. Everyone would be happy, and he offered to make it worth my while…"

"How? Or do I even want to know?"

"Oh, money, servants, power, the usual."

"If you married him, what did you ask in return?"

"Nothing."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. He was a friend, I figured I could do him the favour. It's not a big deal."

"You _married_ the guy."

"Their culture is based entirely on multiple marriages because of the low male populous. Marrying me didn't mean anything except that he saved face, and got to be with Mikiko."

"So you just did it for him as a friend; Oi." Duo made a face.

"When I decided to move on, a few months later, he refused to let me go without giving me something. That's where I got my carved chair in the Green Room from. Or the 'Throne of Evil' as you've so aptly named it." Duo and Djana grinned and Hotaru had to smile as she stepped forward towards the two.

"I can't believe we're just finding about this now. How many other lives have you had?" Hotaru helped herself to a glass of juice from the jug next to her as she sat down. Sipping slowly, she still almost spit the liquid out when she heard Djana's next words.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I spent as a pop idol?"

"What!?"

Coughing and sputtering, Hotaru could only nod in agreement with Duo's outcry.

"I'm just kidding! You two believe everything."

"With you Djana, it's hard to tell."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Djana lightly punched Duo's shoulder and he rubbed his arm as he laughed. Suddenly he sprang around behind her and began tickling Djana mercilessly, ignoring the small green lightning she kept sending his way. Seeing the room dissolve into a fit of giggles, Hotaru pursed her lips in thought. Draining her cup, she moved over to the jugs and lifted the crystal decanter filled with water. Glancing at Djana and Duo (who were still fighting), Hotaru hefted it into her arms and sent the icy water in an arc into the air and over the pair.

They sputtered in shock and stared at each other as Hotaru gently set the empty pitcher back down. "We have a lot to do today. I think we should get started, don't you?"

Duo turned to Djana, who was still half sprawled in her chair. "Hotaru's not any fun."

Djana struggled to right herself as she replied to Duo. "No. I think she should have a little fun before we go, don't you?"

"Oh, definitely."

Hotaru watched the pair as they stood and turned to face her in unison, broad grins stretched across their faces, Duo's more than a little manic.

"Oh Figgums."

*Chase scene*

*Sounds of water splashing*

"ACK! That's _cold_"

*Laughter*

"It's _supposed_ to be. You hit us with ice water remember?"

*Boink*

"Hey! That's playing dirty! Can she do that Djana?"

"Apparently"

*Chase scene*

*Various crashing sounds*

"Ouch!"

*******************

"Ah man, I still can't believe you used a _net_! That's _got_ to be cheating!" Duo pouted as the three headed back to the portal room, light-hearted and in dry clothes again (Though Duo's hair was still damp).

Hotaru shrugged. "I've never seen a rulebook. And _you_ were the one who put that net up there to catch _me_ remember?"

"Exactly! You can't be allowed to use my own traps against me, _that's_ why it's cheating."

"Stop complaining Duo, she caught me as well. Let's just call it even, shall we?" Djana opened the doors to the room, now set up for the spell. Each drew quiet; they all knew what they had to do, and when. The spell had been carefully constructed and planned so that _nothing_ could go wrong, but there was still that sense of anxiety, and farewell.

Stryke flew into the room, perching on Djana's outstretched hand as they entered. He gazed at the quiet three and sighed mentally. 

Since none of you are willing to say it, I will. Whether this spell works or not, and it is certain to work, we won't be seeing each other again. I just want to say that it was a pleasure to be with the both of you; despite the bad beginning. Djana feels the same. We'll miss you both. The bird nodded to both Duo and Hotaru, smiling in as much as a bird _can with a beak._

Chuckling nervously, Duo laid a hand behind his head, unintentionally showing his anxiousness to the others, who had long ago learned his small quirks. Briskly walking up to Hotaru, he wrapped her in a bear hug, eyes shining. "You take care of yourself, ok? No more of this dying nonsense. Protect your princess _and_ stay alive, or the Shinigami will have to knock some sense into you. And I mean it."

Hotaru nodded and returned the hug. "The same goes for you. And tell Heero, or I'll find some way to sick Minako on you, different worlds or no. One minute of matchmaker-Minako-chan and you'll be scarred for life." Pulling away, Hotaru turned to face Djana.

"I'm going to miss you, you know."

Hotaru nodded, eyes threatening to spill over as she hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. Look after yourself, and don't be spreading too many wild tales about me when you get home you hear? I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea…" Djana smiled as she pulled back from Hotaru. Slowly, Duo approached and extended his hand. Clasping it firmly, Djana found herself pulled into a quick hug.

"I won't say good-bye. But I will say thank you. And good luck. Don't let the locals trample you when you get back."

"I won't." 

Wordlessly, each nodded and moved to their assigned positions, each standing at a different point of a triangle that had been drawn onto the floor. Djana held her hands out and Stryke returned to his post on her shoulder as a large beam of light erupted from her palms. Duo sat at a small table, quickly pounding on the keyboard of the laptop as he sought to find the 'fissures' they had originally slipped through when each had appeared in Diadem. Hotaru raised her hand into the air.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Raising her glaive and focusing on her sovereign planet, Saturn called on its power, drawn from a terrible distance, but extraordinarily strong nevertheless.

"Saturn Planet Power!"

The energy collected and pooled across the ceiling, green tinted heavily with purple. The room was silent but for the furious pounding of keys. 

Slowly, so slowly that at first they all thought they were imagining it, a small, circular portal appeared, creeping across the ceiling as a seeping pool of ink. For the first time, they'd managed to create a portal outside of Diadem. 

"We've got it. I'm closing in on some irregularities now. They may be the fissures we're looking for. Just hold that portal!"

Both Djana and Saturn were soaked in sweat, shaking slightly from the energy needed to sustain the portal, but they nodded in unison. They could hold it as long as they needed to.

A bleep from the computer and Duo's enthusiastic cry raised hopes as his typing grew louder. "Yes! I've got three fissures…Just checking the codes now. Hold on you two…Got it! A perfect match. Watch out now, I'm implementing the program…" The computer began to grow green, and the light spread in lines across the room to form a latticework of magic and light. The portal responded in kind, growing larger and shifting from inky black to a deep violet. Sending as much energy into the portal as she dared, Saturn chanced another glance at the braided typist. 

Duo was frowning, and a second later an alarm sounded from the computer.

Duo, what's wrong?

The American shook his head. "There isn't enough energy! I can't run the retrieval program, and I can't shut the thing down! It's caught in a feedback loop!"

Saturn and Djana immediately sensed something wrong with the portal, but by then it was far too late. It continued to grow, now covering the ceiling of the room and spreading downwards. The pair lost control, now being drained completely by the portal's magic instead of controlling it. Saturn heard Duo cursing loudly and slamming something before her world was reduced to nothing more than inky blackness.

Dust swirled across the wasteland, but Saturn felt no wind. No sound reached her ears, save that of her own breathing. Looking around, it took a moment before she recognized where she was: the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

Footsteps told her of an approaching figure and she swirled around, glaive ready, still unsure. From the mists stepped a figure, and Saturn was forced to gasp in surprise.

Walking forward was herself, or at least that was who it seemed. It wasn't a mirror image; the figure wore a fuku different from her own and her Super Sailor fuku. It's skirt was layered, the purple overtop another, this one almost black. Long, crimson ribbons replaced the bow at the back, a four-pointed crimson star sat in the center of her chest bow. Silver earrings dangled from ears half hidden behind purple-black hair and above clear violet eyes sat the sign of Saturn, the stylized H glowing faintly in the night.

"Who are you?"

The figure tilted her head. _I am you child. Is it not obvious?_

The voice appeared in Saturn's mind, the figure's mouth never moving to create a sound. She recognized the voice, it was the same as Saturn's, when Hotaru was de-henshined and the mental blocks were down. But she had transformed; she _was_ Saturn. So how was this possible?

The figure nodded. _Yes, I am Saturn child. The voice from your mind. You have transformed and called upon my power, my memories, but they are rightfully yours as well. I was the first, sent into the future to be reborn with the others, to protect the princess…But you have split from yourself, and have caused me to manifest as such. And until we are again one, here I will remain._

"I don't understand. Why aren't I dead? The portal went out of control. And they're your memories, not mine. I thought you disappeared, I hadn't heard from you in so long…"

_They are _your_ memories little one. You are not given the option, unfortunately. Fate chose you. I have not been able to speak with you for years; you have kept the blocks you created as a constant barrier between us. As for the portal: I pulled you out of time, for a moment. To offer you a chance to save yourself, and the others._

"How?"

The figure simply turned and surveyed the desert around them; eyes following what had once been beautifully sculpted garden pathways lined with roses, leading to an ivory palace, now a heap of charred rubble.

_This was the last place you and I were one. This terrible battle…_

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

_This is the last place where we were of one mind. Here, the queen asked us to destroy this world in order to save it. And I obeyed. Do you remember our last thought?_

Saturn shook her head, feeling numb.

_It was to forget, to be at peace, finally. And the queen and her crystal granted you that wish. She sealed the memories of Saturn within her reincarnation. It was her hope that reborn, the princess of the silent planet could be happy and at peace._

"But it didn't work."

_No. She sealed myself within you, knowing that you could call upon me should you need the power, and the memories. But nothing is perfect. You died and were reborn countless times, straining the seal until it reached its breaking point..._

"And the memories flooded me."

_Yes_.

Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place for Saturn. "Then Pluto helped me raise the mental blocks, to keep the memories away...I sealed you again, didn't I?"

The figures sighed, no more than a whisper of wind in Saturn's mind, and held out her hand, palm facing the sky. _Yes. But you have sealed a part of yourself as well. You can never hold your _true_ full power if you continue to distance yourself from your past. Our past._

"What true power?"

Words flashed through Saturn's mind, countless speeches given to countless enemies. _"Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!...Destruction and rebirth....Under the planet of ruin, the soldier of silence and renewal....Death...Death...Death..."_

_And _rebirth_, little one.__ You hold the power for _both_. But without your memories, you are only half what you could be. You can save them, if you allow yourself to remember._

"What can I do, to save myself, and everyone?"

_Accept._

"What?" Saturn stood, shaken to her core. If there was a way to save them and herself, she would do it. What did this apparition want?

_Accept yourself. Accept your past, and future. Accept your fate, to be the soldier of ruin...accept me..._

The last two words were barely above a whisper, hushed, but not without meaning. Startled, Saturn examined the figure carefully, noticing, for the first time, the slight gray tint to her fuku, as though it was millennia old. Her eyes did not reflect Saturn's own, but rather reminded the senshi of Pluto, ageless, but scarred.

"You've been here since the beginning, haven't you?"

Surprise crossed the figure's face for an instant before it returned to its carefully sculpted stare; she nodded.

"It must have been lonely..."

No reaction, save the slightest widening of violet eyes.

"I've always had someone, even if there were times I didn't realize it. I'm sorry, I didn't know putting up those blocks would do this. I never intended to leave you alone."

_I know…_

"Together, can we save them? Will we be able to get home?"

_The only thing I know for certain is that separate, we will all die. Past that.._

"I suppose we'll simply have to try. What can I do?"

There was a pause, then: _Nothing…simply open your mind, and accept…_

The figure stepped forward and held her palms out facing Saturn. Drawn forward, the girl found herself mimicking the other, palms held perhaps a foot apart. Still unsure, Saturn waited, and realized she was feeling a strange pulling sensation towards the figure, who was almost flickering, a strange purple mist gathering around them both.

*

If someone had been present to watch, they would have seen two figures standing in the midst of a crater, framed by the ruins of a forgotten civilization. Closer inspection would have shown that the two figures were female, and indeed quite similar, though one might venture that the figure to the right was older, and yet be unsure as to how one would know. Had they continued to watch the two strange girls, they would have been surprised to see them flicker and shift, slowly growing more and more faint, as another figure began to form between the two. Slowly, the two figures faded out completely, the third growing solid.

*

Saturn stepped forward, not the product of a past life flooding the present, nor the result of the present overtaking the past. She stood, a combination of both; past and present, life and death. Whole for the first time in millennia. The memories were not a flood, a rush of information tearing at her brain. They were as calm as a lake, still and silent, holding the knowledge of a thousand years quietly in her mind, as though they had always had been there. They belonged there.

Eyes closed for a moment, Saturn knew what to do. Summoning her glaive once again, she raised it into the air and invoked her power, disappearing into a streak of purple light.

Saturn stood inside the circular portal room once again, time stilled to a single moment. The portal had returned to an inky black and had spread throughout the room, coating the ceiling and wrapping Saturn, Djana, Stryke and Duo in tendrils that trailed down, trapping them. Time seamed to snap into place and Saturn was free, her power a purple aura around her. Mind whole, memories complete, she reached into herself and saw what was needed. Power coursed through her veins as she slashed through the tendrils that wrapped around her friends. They sank to the ground, too drained to even move. It didn't matter, Saturn had the power needed. Leaping forward into the middle of the triangle, still visible on the floor, she summoned her greatest attack.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" 

Power coursed through her, power to destroy a world, and herself. But channelled properly, it was exactly what the portal wanted, and it eagerly absorbed the energy, allowing Saturn to teleport herself and the others into its depths. Using the still visible markers Duo had placed with Djana's magic and the computer program, she approached the first fissure, seeing a strange world of magic and myth, a phoenix flying prominently against a sunlit sky. With the tiniest of mental shoves, Djana and Stryke fell through to their home, and Saturn moved to the next marker. Gigantic machines silhouetted against a star-filled sky and Saturn knew she had found Duo's home. As she nudged him towards the fissure, he groaned and opened his eyes, smiling as he disappeared into its light, a silent thank you on his lips. Drifting towards the last marker, she sank gratefully into the depths of her own world, magic mixed with science, with one to guide them all…

*****************************

The battle had not gone well. Heero's body ached, though he wouldn't mention it. Quatre had a nasty gash on his head, and probably a concussion. Trowa had escaped with only bruises, but Wufei had barely been able to leave the Taurus suit under his own power. Now he walked with Trowa and Quatre supporting him, a broken arm and leg, and God knew what else, until they got him in to see Sally in the sickbay. 

But all that was nothing, meant nothing. They had defeated their enemy and saved the colonies once again, but at what price? Duo was gone. Of course they'd all been willing to risk their lives, give their lives to continue the peace….But Heero had always assumed he'd be the one to die, or perhaps Wufei, sacrificing their lives for the others. It wasn't right- Duo had been the happiest, the most animated of them all. No matter what, Duo always had a smile and a quick comment, he could cheer you up just by being around you. 

Heero realized with a start that he truly had cared about Duo, perhaps even more than he realized. For the first time in years, Heero was mourning a death. What was more, he blamed himself, for not stopping Duo, for not finding another way, for not doing anything but watch, horrified—

They were almost at the sickbay when Quatre stiffened. Heero immediately tensed, used to the boy's empathetic senses by now. Trowa and Wufei stopped as the boy's eyes widened, staring at the hallway in front of them. Heero turned back to see a dark line hovering in the middle of the hall, looking much like someone had taken a knife and slashed at the air. The line widened, showing nothing but an inky black inside, and a figure emerged, the hole in space snapping shut behind him.

The four pilots stared incredulously: There was no mistaking the green and tan of the preventor uniform. And if that wasn't a giveaway, the violet eyes and brown braid that reached to the figure's butt made identifying him simple, even if it was impossible…

"…Duo?" Quatre's voice was barely a croak.

"In the flesh. Seems the grim reaper owed the Shinigami a favour. Are you guys alright?"

Heero's gun was drawn in a flash. This couldn't be real, it had to be a trick of some kind. Duo was dead, he'd seen it with his own eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"It's a long story Heero. But it's really me. 100% Duo Maxwell, at your service. Now don't shoot me, the last thing I need is to die after all this…"

Heero hesitated. His senses told him that this was Duo, from speech patterns to movement. But his mind told him it simply wasn't possible…Quatre's voice broke the silence once again. "Heero, it's really him. I don't know how, but it really is Duo…"

The smile had left Duo's eyes as he nodded. "I told you, it's a long story. I guess you could say I got lost. For far, far too long…" Eyes glinting, everyone recognized the happy smile back on the violet-eyes pilot's face again. "But I'm back now, and I have no intention of leaving again."

Tension stretched through the room as the pilots fought to process the information. Heero's gun disappeared, and he slowly walked forward, closing the space between Duo and himself. Unsure, he racked his mind for any relevant information, finding just one, silent memory amongst all others. Staring evenly into violet eyes, he carefully pulled the boy towards him, arms crossing Duo's back in a clumsy hug.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Surprised, Duo hesitantly lifted his arms to wrap them around Heero's back, squeezing slightly. He knew, as well as the others, that this was probably the first time Heero had ever done anything like this. And still unsure about the implications, Duo was ready to accept anything he was given.

"I'm sorry. I didn't _want_ to leave any of you."

Heero's grip around Duo tightened slightly, and the boy laid his head on Heero's shoulder, enjoying his warmth. In that instant, Duo's world consisted of nothing but himself, Heero, and the floor beneath his feet- the only thing that told his that this was indeed real.

Prussian eyes stared into violet. "I love you." 

Heero's grip loosened, his arms dropping from Duo's form, looking like he was ready for Duo to run away at the words. The Japanese pilot waited, while Duo's face registered shock. Slowly, he began to smile, and for the first time ever known to mankind, Heero looked confused.

Stepping forward, Duo wrapped the former pilot into another hug, drawing a wince from battered bones, though neither really noticed. "I'm glad." He whispered. "Mainly 'cause I love you too."

There probably would have been a very large and mushy kiss scene, much to the joy of 1x2 fans, and much to the embarrassment of Trowa, Wufei and Quatre (who were watching the scene with a mixture of knowing {Trowa} happiness {Quatre} and mild irritation {Wufei, who else?}) If not for two things:

Number one was that Sally Po took that moment to step out of sickbay, wondering exactly _what_ was taking those boys so long, and two, Wufei doubled over in pain, clutching his midsection. Essentially ruining the mood.

Sally quickly worked to push the pilots inside the sickbay doors, blinking rapidly upon seeing Duo. Proclaiming loudly that he could explain everything sitting inside as well as he could in the hallway, she manhandled the group past the doors and onto cots, carefully treating wounds and keeping her lips firmly pressed shut as Duo began to tell his story.

*******************

The battle had not gone well, and the aftermath was worse still. Saturn had saved them all, but they had lost the quiet girl, again…

Pluto and Haruka were vainly attempting to console a sobbing Neptune, failing in that their voices were strained, tears flowing freely across their faces. Venus was propped against a tree next to Tuxedo Kamen, one with a nasty concussion, the other's arm twisted at a horrific angle. Mercury was treating them as best she could, hoping to get them on their feet and to an emergency room soon. If Saturn had been here, she could have healed…

Jupiter and Mars were consoling/being consoled by Sailor Moon, who hadn't spoken since Saturn had disappeared.

Pluto whirled, staff already midair and the senshi tensed, ready for another enemy. The portal re-opened, small this time, no longer pulsing, and those who could fight took battle positions, waiting. A figure fell though, petite, but immediately recognizable. 

"Saturn!"

"Hotaru-chan!"

Pluto was the first to reach the girl, and caught her before she could fall. The portal closed, already forgotten. 

"Saturn! Are you alright?"

"How?"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

Saturn struggled to her feet, already knowing she would soon pass out. It didn't matter: she was home. "It's a long story. But I'm alright. It's alright…I'm glad everyone is alright…"

Pluto watched startled as Saturn's smile reached her eyes, something the Senshi of Time had not seen in many, many years. She noticed that the girl's fuku was also different, ribbon replacing her bow at the back, the heart at the center of her chest layered over a slightly darker star. It was obvious the girl had a lot to tell, but all that would have to wait, as Saturn passed out in her arms, and the senshi was forced to re-assure six anxious voices that yes, Hotaru-chan was alright. Just tired…

********************

"Will he be alright?"

Duo had finished his tale, much to an incredulous audience, but they had chosen to bypass it in favour of more pressing matters. Right now, Duo was all right. The same couldn't be said for Wufei, however.

On top of a broken leg and arm, and along with a fractured wrist, he had bruised his ribs, cracked a collarbone, and ruptured half a dozen organs. Internal bleeding was a huge possibility, and Sally simply didn't have the resources necessary to do anything in such a small medical base. By the time they traveled to any station or base with the proper equipment, Wufei could very well be dead. He had slipped into unconsciousness, and Sally had shook her head to the pilot's questions.

"I don't know. It's all resting on him. I know none of you are particularly religious, but the only thing I can suggest is to wait, and pray. I'll leave, but I'll be checking on him every hour. Page me if anything happens."

She'd left the room, also leaving the pilots with their thoughts. She was right of course, on all counts, but that didn't mean they had to like it. Quatre had pulled up a chair next to Wufei's bed, Trowa following suit. Heero and Duo perched on the empty bed next to them, all silent.

Sally came in to check in every hour, as she said, finding no change in either her patient or the silent vigil around his bed. She understood. They thought they'd lost one, and Duo had returned through some miracle. They couldn't lose another now, so quickly after. All knew no miracle would return him to their ranks if he left.

The hours passed, Duo marking them only through Sally's appearance. He dozed on Heero's shoulder, Quatre nodded off once or twice, slowly drifting towards Trowa. It had to be late, though time meant little in space, when Quatre was startled awake. Standing quickly, he glanced around the room, the others quickly standing and following his movements. Heero deftly switched on the lights- the room was almost pitch black, perfect for any intruder to slip in unnoticed, though he doubted that was the problem.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure…I just feel, I don't know, strained. Like I did just before—

A large black line appeared towards the back of the room, quickly growing larger. Each immediately recognized it, surprised. 

The pilots held their breath, Heero and Trowa already with guns drawn, as yet another figure emerged, dressed conservatively in black jeans and a purple ribbed sweater, violet eyes sparkling underneath shoulder-length hair as they traced round the room. Her face lit up upon seeing the group. 

"Duo! It worked!"

"Hotaru?!" He rushed forward and nearly slammed into the girl, twirling her around into a hug before setting her down again. "How the hell did you get here? Didn't you get home? What happened? How did you fix the portal? Did Djana and Stryke get back ok? Are you ok? What—

She placed a finger across his lips, silencing him as Heero, Quatre and Trowa watched amazed and rather confused.

Duo turned back to the group, smiling broadly. "It's ok, you can trust her" referring to the still drawn guns. "This is Hotaru. I told you about her already. Hotaru, this is—

"Wait, let me guess? I want to see if twenty-five years of Heero-this and Trowa-that are going to pay off." She stepped forward, clearly unafraid of the weaponry leveled towards her. There probably would have been a tense introduction scene in which Hotaru guessed each of the pilot's names and set them at ease, at least enough for them to put away their guns, if Wufei hadn't chosen to seizure at that moment, causing the weaponry to disappear as they rushed to his bedside. (Great timing, Wu-man)

Quatre rushed to call Sally as Heero and Trowa grabbed Wufei's arms and legs, keeping him from flying violently from the bed. Duo paled, voice horse. "Can you do anything Hotaru?"

"Duo! Help us, nevermind her right now- we have to make sure he's breathing!" (A/N: Seizures are deadly in that a person can stop breathing, starving their brain of oxygen. All in all a _bad_ thing…)

"I'll try Duo. I should be able to do something…" Hotaru stepped between Heero and Trowa, Heero ready to make a caustic remark, when she laid her hands on Wufei's heaving chest, his body immediately growing still. Trowa released his feet, Heero letting the Chinese boy's arms a moment later. Wufei gasped, air flooding starved lungs. Quatre re-entered with Sally and Hotaru paled as purple light spread from her palms and crept across Wufei's body. 

"Duo…?"

He was already standing beside her, having pushed the other bed out of the way. He sat a stool behind her, nodding to the others, letting them know it was all right. Hotaru sat, eyes closed as she examined Wufei. "Concussion, cracked collarbone, broken arm, fractured wrist, fluid in his lungs, bruised ribs, internal bleeding, broken leg…He's pretty bad Duo."

Quatre had come to stand next to the American and now clutched his arm tightly as Duo answered Hotaru. "I know. Can you help any?"

"I believe so. He's strong. He should be ok…" Sinking into the Chinese boy, Hotaru began the arduous task of healing.

"What's going on Duo?"

"I'm not too sure myself. Somehow Hotaru's managed to get here…And she's healing Wufei. Don't worry, it's alright…"

"Nothing in this is right."

"We'll figure it out when Wufei's better. Until then, let Hotaru do her thing. She's pretty good."

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

***************************

"But how did you manage to get here? From what Djana said, I figured that was a one way trip."

Wufei was asleep, left with nothing but bruises from the battle, and Hotaru had proceeded to clarify Duo's tale, leaving the pilots with little choice but to believe him, as impossible as the whole thing seemed.

"I spent a lot of time talking with Setsuna while the others were planning a party for tomorrow. When I finished, she mentioned it was likely I left a tunnel between our worlds, which meant we could probably travel between. I tried to open a portal, and here I am."

"So I can do the same?"

"It's likely."

"Cool. That means we can visit each other. You don't mind, do you? I mean, I've _got_ to meet your friends…"

Hotaru laughed as the pilots sat in silence, watching the exchange. "I was hoping you'd say that. Haruka and Michiru want to meet the man I've been spending the last twenty-five years with."

Duo gulped. "Maybe when all the smoke clears up here…I…eheh…heheh…oi."

Much to the confusion of the other pilots, and to the frustration of Wufei, who awoke because of it, Hotaru and Duo laughed for quite some time. They were still smiling about the apparent joke when Hotaru got ready to leave, only after extracting a promise from Duo to visit her, and soon.

The portal swallowing her figure and snapping shut behind her, Duo turned to see four faces staring rather intently at him. "Heh..ehe…um. Boy am I tired! I think I'll just turn in now…"

"Not a chance Maxwell."

"Oh figgums."

*************************************


End file.
